KM's Dreams
by Rukzillah
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive quand les membres des KM-Reon s'endorment sur le ventre... /!\ Yaoi (hxh) /!\ (Fonctionne également avec les pairings d'EXO - expliqué dans le prologue)
1. Prologue

Voici donc le regroupement de fiction que j'ai intitulé "**KM's Dreams**".

Il consiste simplement à faire** rêver** l'un des membres du groupe... Mais voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on s'endort sur le ventre. Ce sera donc **Rating M** ! Eh oui, je fais pas dans la dentelle.

Jiro : Si on dormait dans de la dentelle, on le saurait...

RAAAH, cette blague était nulle, Ji.

Jiro : Merde...

Hem ~. Aussi, je vous préviens dès maintenant : ce sont de** GROS DÉLIRES**... Vous vous direz peut-être "Que lui est-il passé par la tête ? Oo" Moi même je ne sais pas... C'est venu tout seul. x.o Ne me prenez pas pour une folle. Je vous en prie. Je ne le suis qu'un petit peu.

Si : Ah bah ça...

MAIS CHUT, ENFIN ! Tient, pour vous punir, ça commencera pas vous deux ! HAHAHAHA !

Jiro : Oh nan, pas avec lui... T_T

Si : Bah merci, hein ! Y_Y

Fiu. ~

Je vous rappelle enfin que les personnages sont équivalents aux membres d'EXO... Pour les plus imaginatifs, et ceux à la recherche de véritable fanfictions, vous pouvez toujours remplacer les noms par les vrais, pour vous.

En fait, ces fictions ont à la base été écrites avec les vrais noms. C'est pour ça que je les ai faites sous forme de rêves, pour ne pas prétendre que ç'aurait été possible... Hemhem. Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rappel des correspondances EXO - KM~Reon :

Xiumin = Bao _(Pyo KyungHwan), Vocaliste_

Kris = Max _(Yi XiZang), Leader, Rappeur_

SuHo = D. _(Kim DongHae), Leader, Vocaliste_

LuHan = Goan _(Zhang DongFan), Vocaliste_

ChanYeol = Jiro _(Mori Jiro), Rappeur, Danseur_

Lay = Chen _(Huang FengChen), Chanteur, Danseur_

D.O = YongWoon _(Kim YongWoon), Rappeur_

BaekHyun = Si _(Choi SiYeol), Chanteur, Danseur_

Chen = Yi _(Park YunJi), Rappeur, Danseur_

Kai = SangHee _(Lee SangHee), Vocaliste_

Tao = Sunny _(Sun HuanBei), Maknae, Rappeur, Wushu_

SeHun = Reo _(Cha RyeoSu), Maknae, Rappeur, Danseur_

**~ Pour plus d'infos sur eux, voir ma bio.**


	2. JiroSi : Candy Candy

Voici donc ma première de la série "KM's Dreams". Une adorable Jiro/Si... (à la base BaekYeol, pour les EXOtics. c:)

Je vous laisse profiter de mon gros délire bourré de sucre... Oui, j'avais faim quand je l'ai écrite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Candy Candy

Une douce odeur chatouilla les narines de Jiro. Une odeur fortement sucrée, mais pas écœurante. Sous ses mains, il sentait quelque chose de rugueux, un peu piquant. De l'herbe sûrement. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la lumière l'aveugla.

« Où suis-je ..? »

Quand la lueur blanche lui ficha la paix, il vit cet étrange endroit. Tout était rose, chocolat, turquoise, jaune citron, vert pomme… Des couleurs qui brûlaient les yeux, comme un trip à l'acide...

« J'ai pourtant jamais touché à la drogue… »

Tout sentait si bon. Une odeur de sucre, de chocolat, de fruits… Tout ce dont il rêvait mais dont il était restreint pour ne pas prendre de poids. Il baissa les yeux pour voir de quoi il pouvait avoir l'air et eut un mouvement de recul.

« C'est quoi ces fringues ? »

Un jean assez étroit à paillettes, des baskets multicolores, un top aussi assez serré rose. Il passa la main vers sa tête : il portait l'inévitable casquette. Il l'ôta pour l'admirer : rose avec la visière aussi argentée que son pantalon.

« C'est sérieux tout ça ? »

Il la remit.

« Rose… C'est trop fille ça. J'aurais préféré vert. » fit-il en se grattant la tête en observant autour de lui.

Quand il baissa les yeux, son top était devenu vert pomme.

« Cool. »

Il se leva pour mieux voir les environs : l'herbe et toutes les feuilles étaient roses et ressemblaient à du sucre candi, un chemin de dalles ressemblait à du nougat, au loin, il vit un cours d'eau couleur chocolat. Le ciel était d'un turquoise magnifique, les fruits des arbres brillaient comme s'ils étaient faux, ou trop parfaits. Des bonbons poussaient à même les buissons.

« Ça c'est à cause du plat raté de Chen, je me suis couché avec la faim. »

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et suivit le chemin de nougat. Y avait-il une forme de vie en ce lieu étrange ? Découvrirait-il les membres du groupe déguisés en animaux chantant « Kiyomi » ? En tout cas, ce rêve était parti pour être très bizarre mais agréable. Autant en profiter.

Il marcha quelques minutes, se réjouissant de toutes les bonnes choses qui poussaient un peu partout, mais il se retenait de les manger. Qui sait ? C'était peut-être piégé ? Il se rapprocha du cours d'eau chocolaté.

_J'irai te chercher à Neverland_

_En suivant Clochette qui a été envoyée par ces souvenirs…_

Jiro reconnut cette voix.

« SiYeol… »

Il le vit assis dans l'herbe au bord de la rivière, faisant des bulles de chocolat avec un lance-bulle.

_A cet endroit, toi et moi nous nous sourions l'un à l'autre…_

Jiro s'approcha de lui avec son pas d'éléphant. Il allait lui parler quand SiYeol se remit à chanter.

_Je suis ton éternel Peter Pan_

_Ton homme qui s'est arrêté à temps…_

« S- SiYeol..? »

Il sursauta.

« Jiro-hyung ! Tu m'as fait peur…

- Ah. Désolé.

- Ton pantalon est très beau.

- Merci… »

Jiro détailla l'apparence de son ami. Il était adorable comme toujours : il portait un pull rouge à manches mi-longues, qui laissaient voir des bracelets de bonbons de toutes sortes. Assis les jambes écartées comme un enfant, il était vraiment mignon avec son collant imprimé de motifs extravagants et son short blanc assez court… Ce détail fit frissonner Jiro. Ses pieds dans des Doc Martens rouges luisantes se balançaient sur les côtés. Il le regardait avec un sourire sincère et des yeux pétillants de malice ornés de l'inévitable trait d'eye-liner. Enfin, ses cheveux en bataille étaient en partie cachés par un bonnet de Peter Pan rouge à plume blanche.

« Tu sais où on est ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Ji-hyung ? Tu le sais très bien.

- … Dans mon rêve. Oui… »

SiYeol ne répondit pas et refit quelques bulles de chocolat. Jiro s'installa à côté de lui.

« Tu as faim ? demanda SiYeol entre deux bulles.

- Un peu…

- Tient. »

Il saisit une fleur en pâte d'amande et la remplit avec l'eau chocolat de la rivière, avant de la passer au rappeur affamé.

« Bois ça, c'est délicieux. »

Jiro regarda le gobelet avec hésitation : on aurait cru un des délires de sa sœur quand ils étaient enfants. Il but sans broncher, après tout, ça venait de SiYeol. Et il n'avait pas tort.

« … Enorme. »

Le plus petit lâcha un rire d'enfant que Jiro adorait. Quoi qu'il fasse, il était toujours mignon. Il posa son lance-bulle et se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu as l'air un peu perdu tout de même, hyung.

- C'est ta tenue qui me perturbe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, demanda SiYeol après avoir baissé la tête à 3 reprises pour regarder ? Ca ne te plaît pas, hyung ?

- Si si. C'est juste que… Je suis pas habitué à ce genre de tenues, venant de toi. »

Le chanteur sourit de toutes ses dents avec son air plein de malice.

« Même si ça fait plusieurs années qu'on vit ensemble, j'arrive toujours à te surprendre.

- Oui…

- Ca me fait plaisir. »

Il lui tapa dans l'épaule puis prit un air mignon.

« Je commençais à me sentir seul ici. Je suis heureux que tu sois arrivé.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Si.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami.

- Tu l'es aussi. »

Ils se donnèrent une franche accolade. Dans sa tête, Jiro se disait que cette scène faisait vraiment cucu. Mais c'était un peu le genre de SiYeol.

« Si j'arrive à te surprendre, c'est que tu ne me connais pas encore assez, hyung.

- Tu crois ? Après tout ce temps…

- J'ai le sentiment de ne pas en savoir assez sur toi. J'aimerais te connaître par cœur.

- Le nombre de fois où je me suis confié à toi, Si-ah…

- Je t'ai vu heureux, triste, en colère, endormi, blagueur, boudeur, et j'en passe… Mais il y a une dimension que je ne connais pas chez toi.

- Laquelle ? »

Bizarrement, SiYeol changea de sujet.

« Tu veux des bonbons ?

- Si', tu veux me faire grossir ?

- Je te promets que tu ne prendras pas un gramme. Après tout, tu es là pour en profiter, hyung… Avec moi. »

Il défit un bonbon de son bracelet et l'approcha des lèvres de Jiro.

« Le petit avion va atterrir… »

Le rappeur ouvrit la bouche et y accueillit le bonbon à la fraise.

« Hmm…

- Ça te manquait, hm ?

- Tu peux pas savoir. »

SiYeol se leva et entraîna Jiro avec lui sous un arbre violet. Il cueillit une sucette et la mit dans sa bouche. Le rappeur l'observa sucer le bonbon avec un air un peu bête.

« Je disais tout à l'heure, repris le chanteur…

- Hu ?

- Qu'il y avait une dimension que je ne connaissais pas chez toi. Mais c'est difficile à dire.

- Dis toujours.

- Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ?

- Mais non, continua-t-il sans quitter du regard le bonbon se faisant lécher avec gourmandise. »

SiYeol tendit le bras vers un buisson et en décrocha un baozi sucré qu'il fourra dans la bouche de Jiro. Comportement étrange mais il était délicieux… A la pâte d'azuki, comme il les aimait.

« Je me demandais ce qu'on put vivre tes petites copines avec toi. » reprit le blond.

Jiro leva les yeux vers ceux de SiYeol, un peu surpris.

« Quoi ? demanda le brun la bouche pleine.

- Je me demande quel petit ami tu fais. Et qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être… au plus proche de toi. »

Le grand brun déglutit et se gratta le nez, fronçant les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

« Si je comprends bien, t'as envie de moi.

- Noon, non, idiot. J'ai pas ENVIE, je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait.

- … Mais tu veux qu'on Le fasse.

- Pourquoi rendre les choses si vulgaires, Ji-hyuuuung..? Tu penses vraiment qu'avec ton cul…

- Ca m'aide à mieux comprendre. »

SiYeol défit un autre bonbon de son bracelet, que Jiro ne refusa pas. Alors qu'il dégustait la friandise, le petit blond approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Le grand brun ne réalisa pas tout de suite et protesta quand ce fut fini.

« SiYeol !

- Tu m'avais pas dit non.

- Mais j'avais pas dit oui non plus…

- Et si je te demande si je peux recommencer ?

- Je dirai pas non. »

SiYeol l'embrassa à nouveau, mais approfondit ce baiser : d'abord il effleura ses lèvres, entremêlant leurs souffles, puis il les posa sur les siennes, ils se les sucèrent langoureusement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire jouer leurs langues entre elles et mélanger leurs salives. Tout avait un goût sucré. Et si le blond avait fait manger des bonbons à Jiro pour lui sucrer la salive ? Il était malin…

« Tu as si bon goût, SiYeol …

- T'embrasses assez bien. C'est cool ! »

Le plus petit posa ses jambes sur les cuisses de Jiro, qui les observa. Il put nettement apercevoir des chats sur son collant imprimé. Le blond se caressa la cuisse distraitement.

« Cette mise en bouche m'a un peu mis mal à l'aise. Je pensais pas que tu accepterais aussi facilement.

- A vrai dire… Moi aussi j'ai envie de mieux te connaître. »

Le brun fit glisser sa main le long de la jambe de son ami, qui poussa un petit soupir. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Jiro : il continua de lui caresser les jambes, cherchant à obtenir le son qu'il attendait.

« Hnn, Ji-hyung… »

Ce petit gémissement l'amusa : c'était le même qu'il entendait d'habitude quand SiYeol se couchait et s'endormait. Ce dernier s'allongea dans l'herbe et fléchit une de ses jambes.

« Jiro-hyung, en fait je crois que j'ai envie… Jouons. »

Il leva timidement son pull pour que son ami entrevoie un de ses tétons rosés. Jiro avait du mal à y résister, même s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami… qui accessoirement était donc un garçon. Tant pis, c'est un rêve après tout. Il se souvint d'un petit jeu qui consistait à placer des bonbons sur le corps de son partenaire et d'aller les attraper sans les mains. Ils étaient dans le lieu parfait pour ça. Il se saisit de 3 bracelets de SiYeol et les brisa pour récupérer les bonbons. Il en plaça un au-dessus de son nombril, et un autre un peu plus haut. Il les attrapa tous les deux en un long coup de langue.

« Ohoh, c'est amusant ! » s'exclama SiYeol ravi.

Le jeu continua alors. Jiro plaça des bonbons sur chacun des mamelons de son ami, un sous son cou et un sur ses lèvres, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger. Les deux premiers firent gémir le petit blond, car l'autre s'attardait sur ces points sensibles, amusés par les sons qu'il produisait ainsi. Le troisième l'impatienta. Le dernier le fit rougir au contact de ce baiser.

« A mon tour de jouer. » dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Il se releva d'un bond et poussa Jiro à terre.

« SiYeol, doucement… »

Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, soulevant le top de son ami d'un geste pressé et resta un instant admiratif.

« Tu as tellement de chance d'être aussi bien foutu… »

Ce compliment fit sourire Jiro bêtement. SiYeol se saisit d'une fleur, trempa son doigt en son cœur et goûta ce qui semblait être de la pâte à tartiner. Il secoua ses mains comme un petit enfant heureux et fit des traces de cette pâte chocolatée sur le visage du brun.

« Si', arrêtes ça, ça colle…

- Je vais vite te nettoyer ! »

SiYeol le saisit par la mâchoire et commença à lui lécher les joues allègrement. Jiro faisait la grimace.

« C'est dégueulaaaaasse…

- Tu as bon goût, Ji-hyung, à moins que ce ne soit que la pâte à tartiner. »

Le rappeur donnait des coups de tête sur le côté pour se défaire de cette emprise, mais SiYeol revenait toujours à la charge jusqu'à effacer la moindre trace de chocolat. Il termina par la tempe, y déposa un petit baiser. Jiro s'était épuisé à se débattre.

« Ne dis rien. » lui souffla le chanteur.

Il reprit de la pâte et lui en étala sur ses lèvres. Jiro fronça les sourcils, embarrassé de ce chocolat sur la bouche. Ce petit jeu commençait à l'énerver un peu. SiYeol l'embrassa encore pour le débarrasser de cette pâte collante. Il lui suça les lèvres longuement pour bien nettoyer…

« J'ai pas osé t'en mettre sur les oreilles, mais je me demande quel goût elles ont…

- Si tu les touches…

- Hm ?

- …

- Tu n'oserais pas me frapper, hyung. »

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur l'une des oreilles du rappeur et en mordilla la pointe. L'autre laissa s'échapper un petit râle, à la fois d'agacement et de plaisir. C'était un point faible, malgré sa fixation pour cette partie de son corps. SiYeol fit glisser le bout de sa langue sur l'extrémité de l'oreille piercée à multiples reprises de son ami.

« Si, arrêtes ça… Ça me rend dingue… Hnnrr… »

Ce grognement remonta quand le petit blond se mit à lui titiller le lobe. Jiro dut admettre que c'était autant embarrassant qu'agréable, et il savait saisir les occasions de se faire plaisir :

« Mon autre oreille est plus sensible. »

SiYeol recula et sourit, amusé, et recommença son manège sur l'autre oreille : il mordilla la pointe, descendit avec sa langue le long de l'arête, joua avec le lobe, remonta pour explorer tous ces « virages » et cavités. Jiro avait fermé les yeux et profitait. Jamais il n'avait imaginé laisser SiYeol lui faire ça, de toute façon, en dehors de ce rêve, il n'aurait pas voulu le faire…

« Ji-hyung, je descends… »

Le brun rouvrit les yeux, le blond reprit du chocolat et lui en étala au doigt sur le ventre et le torse, en insistant sur la ligne abdominale et les tétons, ce qui provoqua de légères décharges électriques chez le premier. Et il attaqua sans plus attendre son repas, en commençant par le haut des pectoraux. Sa langue chatouillait le rappeur qui frissonnait et gémissait.

« Haaahh, Si-ah, j'aurais pas dû te donner cette idée de jeu.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda le blond entre deux léchouilles.

- C'est gênant…

- Ca n'arrivera que cette fois, promis. Je veux juste te connaître par cœur et en entier.

- C'est le « en entier » qui me fait peur. »

Il gémit. SiYeol s'était attaqué à son téton, qui se durcit sous sa langue.

« Je t'en supplie, arrêtes…

- Pas tant qu'il en restera. »

Le chanteur semblait bien vouloir faire durer le supplice de Jiro, qui se disait que ce rêve tournait à la gêne totale et qu'il serait embarrassant de bander à cause de SiYeol … C'est à cette pensée que le cauchemar auquel il avait songé commença.

« Non…

- Quoi ?

- Rien… »

Le blond continua de lécher, descendant de plus en plus, laissant une fine couche de salive brillante sur le corps de son ami. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de la zone à risque… Que dois-je faire ? se demandait Jiro plus que gêné d'avoir le piquet pour ça. L'autre prenait le temps de bien tester la saveur des moindres centimètres carrés du ventre de son ami, qui le rentrait par réflex de temps à autres à cause de ces chatouilles. Après avoir effacé la dernière trace sous le nombril, il continua sa descente en attrapant le haut du jean pour le baisser. Jiro le stoppa net.

« SiYeol ! Laisse ce jean ! »

L'appelé leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait stoppé. Il lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Pourquoi ?

- On peut pas faire ça…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- J'ai pas envie de faire ça avec toi. »

SiYeol parut blessé. Il avala sa salive.

« Hyung… Pourquoi tu voulais toujours me repousser alors que c'est toi qui a commencé de jouer ? »

Jiro ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'arrêta net. Il aurait l'air con s'il répondait que c'était juste pour manger des bonbons et apprécier les gémissements de son ami… Alors il ne répondit rien. Il se rendit compte que SiYeol l'avait comme mis dans sa poche en le gavant de sucreries. Il se promit de ne plus en accepter si l'occasion se représentait. Son ami se leva et s'éloigna.

« SiYeol-ah, reviens ! »

Il remit ses vêtements en ordre et se leva avec précipitation, trébuchant, mais se rattrapant. Le blond s'éloignait toujours, faisant mine de ne pas l'attendre.

« SiYeol ! »

Il courut d'un pas d'éléphant tellement ses jambes s'étaient engourdies. Enfin il rattrapa le chanteur qui, boudeur, continuait d'avancer d'un pas rapide, les bras croisés.

« Si- ! »

Il trébucha à nouveau et lui tomba dessus… Comme par hasard, pensa-t-il…

« Aïe ! Jiro, tu m'écrases, espèce de con ! »

Jiro, épuisé de sa course, n'arrivait pas à se relever. Il gisait là, allongé sur SiYeol, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

« Jiro-hyung ! » l'appelait-il.

Le blond tenta de le faire basculer en soulevant le bas de son dos, mais sans succès, il était trop lourd et trop large par rapport à lui, si chétif. Le brun sentit les fesses de son ami appuyer contre son bas ventre.

« Hmpf…

- Ji-hyung..?

- Si' ?

- … Tu bandes ? »

Jiro avala sa salive, répondant par un petit « Oh » gêné. SiYeol prit un air malicieux et tortilla du postérieur.

« Et tu dis que t'as pas envie de moi… Menteur.

- C'est incontrôlé… J'te jure…

- Il va bien falloir la calmer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce rêve devenait trop embarrassant et malsain. Pris d'un éclair d'énergie, il roula sur le côté pour libérer SiYeol.

« Ce sera pas nécessaire.

- Je te promets que tu n'arriveras pas à te réveiller tant qu'elle sera encore là, marmonna le chanteur.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit 'Je te promets que ça ne pourra que te faire du bien'. »

En plus de ça, il avait des hallucinations auditives qui semblaient tenir du cauchemar… SiYeol s'assit face à lui et sourit tendrement.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te touche, alors fais-le toi-même.

- Heeeh ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?!

- Je veux te voir jouir. »

Alors c'était ça son idée : le connaître jusque dans son intimité. C'était vraiment malsain… Mais puisque ce n'était qu'un rêve, oui, autant en profiter. Il n'y avait rien de mal à rêver. T'es con Jiro vraiment, s'engueula-t-il intérieurement.

« Ok… Si tu le fais d'abord. »

Merde, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

« Ji-hyung est malin. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. »

C'était affreusement gênant, il venait de demander à son dongsaeng, sans vraiment réfléchir, de… se faire du bien tout seul… face à lui… C'était son esprit qui était malsain, pas le rêve tout seul. Il n'y avait plus moyen de reculer. Déjà SiYeol défaisait son short et baissait ses vêtements. Regarder ou pas ? Profiter du rêve ou garder son respect ? C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, malgré moi, pensa-t-il. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve pervers de ce genre. Le choix était trop dur à faire.

Réveille-toi, Jiro, se répétait-il, réveille-toi.

« Ji-hyung, regarde s'il te plaît… » l'incita la petite voix de SiYeol déjà un peu essoufflée.

Merde. Autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il retourna la tête vers son ami, et le regarda de haut en bas. Il pouvait lire le plaisir son visage, le bas de son pull entre les dents, il se touchait vraiment, et ne semblait pas y aller de main morte. Jiro fut comme happé par la vision du sexe dressé de son meilleur ami, se caressant lui-même, à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il se souvint une fois l'avoir surpris dans leur chambre en train de se masturber. Alors que le groupe était sorti, SiYeol était resté au dortoir soi-disant pour réviser une chorégraphie et s'entraîner la voix… Eh bien pour le coup, il se l'était entraîné d'une façon plus agréable. Jiro était arrivé trop discrètement vers la porte de leur chambre et l'avait ouvert, pour juste voir son ami de dos, faisant un mouvement de bras. Il avait tout de suite deviné.

« Oh… » avait-il lâché de surprise.

SiYeol s'était retourné en un sursaut, et était soudain devenu rouge.

« Hem… Ça reste entre nous hyung, ok ?

- O-OK… »

Etait-ce ce souvenir qui était à l'origine de ce rêve si malsain ? Peut-être.

« Jiro-hyung ! »

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le gémissement de son ami qui semblait être à bout. Il poussait de longs soupirs, sa voix tremblait, Jiro voulut s'éloigner, car il savait ce qui allait arriver. Mais il était trop tard. Déjà quelques éclaboussures blanches tachèrent son top. Quelques autres attinrent son visage à son plus grand dégoût.

« D-Désolé… » marmonna SiYeol à bout de souffle.

Le chanteur passa son pouce sur l'une des traces sur le visage du brun et lui porta à la bouche.

« Hnn ! » fit-il en reculant la tête.

Il avait réagi trop tard. Le goût du sperme de son ami était passé entre ses lèvres. Etrange goût, bien différent de celui des bonbons…

« A ton tour maintenant. »

Il ne servait à rien de refuser, et puis il lui devait bien ça… Et comme il l'avait dit, ça ne lui ferait que du bien.

« Ok… » répondit-il contraint.

Il défit sa braguette, baissa son jean et son boxer – qui s'avéra rose fluo contre son gré. Son piquet n'était pas redescendu, malheureusement. Il respira calmement, se saisit et commença le fameux mouvement de va-et-vient. SiYeol le mangeait du regard.

« SiYeol, c'est embarrassant la façon dont tu me fixes…

- Désolé. »

Juste désolé. Il continuait de le regarder fixement. Tant pis, il fallait s'y faire. Ses propres caresses commençaient à le faire rougir de plaisir. Il détourna le regard de son ami, préférant fixer l'herbe à côté.

« Je te déplais tant que ça, Jiro ?

- Arrêtes, j'ai honte…

- Honte de quoi ? »

Il commençait à l'énerver. SiYeol était vraiment un moulin à paroles quand il s'y mettait. Mais là, ça le déstabilisait. C'était comme une fille : il fallait faire ce qu'il demandait et lui répondre en même temps. Eh bien tant pis s'il lui mettait des vents, il ferait ce qu'il à faire, puisqu'il était lancé. Le plaisir devenait de plus en plus fort. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Il gémit.

SiYeol s'était mis à l'observer en silence l'air grave, comme happé lui aussi par le plaisir que son ami se donnait lui-même. Le mouvement de poignet accéléra à l'extrême, au point qu'il finirait avec de légères douleurs le lendemain matin, mais il arrivait au bout. Il en oubliait presque qu'on le regardait, puisqu'il avait fermé les yeux. Le plaisir devenait tellement fort qu'il en ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Putain… »

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il put articuler avant de se mettre à grogner et que son dialecte n'explose, alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il ne pouvait émettre aucun son. L'étrangeté de l'orgasme.

Plusieurs spasmes l'achevèrent. Il se laissa tomber au sol et rouvrit les yeux avec peine. SiYeol essuyait les tâches sur son pull.

« Haahhh… Ggaebsong. Il était tout neuf… »

Jiro sourit bêtement. Il reconnaissait bien son ami à présent.

« Maintenant réveille-toi.

- Hein ?

- Réveille-toi ! »

La main de SiYeol s'approcha dangereusement de son visage. L'éclair de la claque changea le ciel turquoise en plafond blanc.

« HEH ?! » fit-il en sursautant dans son lit.

Le blond s'éloigna du lit.

« T'as dû faire un rêve dégueulasse, hyung. Tu faisais des bruits très suggestifs. »

Il saisit un pull sur son lit et le regarda.

« Pfff… Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il soit tâché ? Sûrement du dentifrice… »

Jiro se frotta les yeux de la main gauche, et remarqua que sa main droite était coincée dans son boxer humide et poisseux. Il grimaça.

« Dépêche-toi hyung idiot, sinon y aura pu rien au petit-dèj' pour toi. YongWoon a fait des pancakes et Reo a dit qu'il mangerait ta part si tu n'arrivais pas dans les 5 minutes.

- Dis à ce petit enfoiré que j'arrive, plaisanta le rappeur.

- Ok. Avant, qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

- De ?

- Ton rêve.

- J'ai rêvé de toi en short.

- Euh… Ça te fait tant d'effet ?

- C'est compliqué à expliquer. J'ai pas tout compris moi non plus.

- Ah… Bon… J'y vais…»

SiYeol sortit de la chambre en sautillant. Jiro sortit la main de ses vêtements et l'essuya dans ses draps en plissant le nez. Il était gêné par ce rêve, mais heureux que son ami ne soit pas aussi collant dans la réalité. Malgré tout, il continuerait de l'adorer et de le protéger car, comme il le disait souvent, SiYeol est un petit être chétif mais un ami extraordinaire.

Il se leva du lit, se changea en vitesse et sortit de la chambre en trombe : son rêve lui avait donné incroyablement faim.

« Les gars, il reste de la pâte d'azuki ?! »

* * *

Voilou ! J'espère que je vous ai bien donné faim ! *_*

Bydaway, quel couple (EXO ou KM, de toute façon j'adapte) vous ferait-il plaisir de voir ? c:


	3. ReoSun : Someone call the doctor

Oook, les deux **maknaes**. Vous pensez que ce sera mignoooon ? Pauvres de vous. c:

Reo : Oh oh. Ruru-noona nous veut du mal. ç_ç

Sunny : Ca sent pas bon. ç_ç

Bonne lecture ! (admirez ce titre qui rappelle le dernier comeback des EXO, plz *_*)

* * *

Someone call the Doctor…

**S**unny était allongé sur le lit. Il attendait la venue de son ami, en regardant le plafond, rêvassant. Reo avait insisté pour jouer au docteur avec lui… Un jeu stupide, se disait le blond. Mais son dongsaeng avait l'air de tellement y tenir qu'il avait fini par accepter, ça pouvait être amusant.

« Ah, vous voilà, docteur ! » fit-il en jouant la comédie.

Reo s'avança vers le lit, un stéthoscope en plastique autour du cou.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, demanda-t-il poliment ?

- J'ai très mal au ventre, docteur… »

Le brun porta sa main à son menton.

« Plus exactement ?

- Rien de plus. J'ai mal au ventre.

- Où exactement ?

- Là. »

Sunny montra un endroit au hasard sur son ventre.

« Laissez-moi voir ça. »

Il lui souleva le T-shirt et commença à palper. Il avait les doigts gelés. Le blond frissonna.

« Avez-vous des vomissements ou des diarrhées, demanda-t-il on ne peut plus sérieux ?

- Non.

- Auriez-vous mangé quelque chose d'indigeste récemment ?

- Yong-hyung cuisine très bien, alors non.

- Hmm… »

Reo fronça les sourcils. Son patient avait l'air de n'en faire qu'à sa tête pour faire durer le jeu et l'embêter. Alors il allait faire pareil. Il palpa plusieurs endroits et appuya plus fort sous le nombril.

« Ah, couina Sunny !

- Ohoh, je crois avoir trouvé votre problème.

- Oh ?

- Oui, vous subissez juste une ovulation douloureuse. »

Sunny arqua un sourcil.

« Pardon ?

- Etant donné l'endroit douloureux, ça ne peut venir que de vos ovaires.

- Mais…

- Ne vous en faites pas, madame, je vais vous donner des calmants et vos douleurs seront vites oubliées !

- Madame..? »

Reo s'arrêta et regarda posément son patient.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas une femme… »

Le brun arqua un sourcil à son tour.

« Vous me prenez pour un demeuré, madame ?

- Non mais… Vous voyez bien…

- Vous rejetez votre identité ?

- Non !

- Alors vous êtes bien une femme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde.

- Mais je suis un homme !

- Ah, vous vous contredites !

- Mais non !

- Oh que si !

- Prouvez-le moi, alors… »

C'avait énervé Sunny, mais le petit jeu ne faisait que commencer… Reo saisit un miroir.

« Admirez ce visage fin et charmant qu'est le vôtre !

- Je l'avoue, il est très beau. Mais ça ne me convainc pas.

- Enfin, ces traits fins, ces lèvres pulpeuses, et ce regard brillant… »

En même temps, le brun caressait des doigts le visage de Sunny, ce qui l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose.

« Et ces longs cheveux soyeux ! Cela ne peut appartenir qu'à une femme comme vous ! »

Le blond se retint de rire. Il venait juste de se les faire couper au plus court…

« Et c'est moi qui suis sensé être fou, demanda-t-il ?

- Je suis médecin. Je ne suis pas fou.

- Vous vous foutez de moi. »

Un petit rictus malicieux leva le coin de la bouche de Reo.

« Je ne me moquerais jamais d'une belle femme comme vous…

- Mais..!

- A mes yeux, vous avez tous les attributs féminins pour l'être.

- … Non ?

- Mais si. »

Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Sunny et serra les doigts. Le blond hoqueta.

« C'est au moins du bonnet C ! »

Là, Sunny ne put se retenir de rire.

« Vous êtes vraiment fêlé !

- Je suis un grand fou, certes, mais j'ai toute ma conscience. »

Reo massa le torse de son ami qui s'arrêta de rire.

« A-Arrêtez…

- Aaahhh, je les sens sous mes mains, quelle douce sensation…

- Docteur, vous êtes un pervers…

- Non, cela fait partie de l'examen. »

Il souleva le T-shirt du blond et reprit ses massages, pinçant de temps à autres les mamelons durcis par quelques frissons. Sunny commença à s'inquiéter quant à la tournure que prenait le jeu. Reo était-il conscient de ce qu'il faisait à son hyung ? Tout à coup, il y mit la langue. L'autre gémit.

« Enfin..!

- Je vérifie vos réflexes. »

Le prochain réflexe sera ma main dans ta gueule, vociféra Sunny intérieurement.

Il gémit à nouveau en sentant ce petit bout de chair humide venir lui chatouiller les tétons. Il se demanda pourquoi il se laissait faire…

« Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu, s'empressa-t-il en repoussant la tête de Reo.

- Eh bien vous, convainquez moi que vous êtes un homme. »

Sunny roula des yeux.

« Puis-je être vulgaire ?

- C'est indécent pour une si jolie créature…

- Votre jolie créature a une BITE.

- Quel langage ! »

Reo parut offensé. Il lâcha Sunny et croisa les bras.

« Pouvez-vous le redire plus poliment ?

- Il se trouve que votre patient, que vous croyez être une patiente, est doté d'un organe sexuel masculin, docteur.

- Ah oui ? »

Le brun n'hésita pas et mit la main au panier. Sunny sursauta. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, fixant le maknae comme s'il allait le tuer.

« RYEOSU !

- Ta ta ta. Docteur, s'il vous plaît.

- Enlève ta main de là tout de suite ! »

Reo n'en fit qu'à sa tête, appuyant plus fort sur l'entrejambe de son hyung, ce qui fit gémir ce dernier, un gémissement incontrôlé, après lequel il se couvrit la bouche.

« Je ne sens rien.

- … Pardon ? »

Rien de plus vexant pour un homme à l'ego surdimensionné comme Sunny…

« Je suis au regret de vous dire, madame, que vous n'avez pas de pénis. »

Reo se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire. Sunny n'avait plus envie de rire. Du tout. Il avait un regard meurtrier à présent…

« Il s'agit là d'un problème mental, continua le faux médecin tout en continuant de palper. C'est bien un rejet d'identité. Vous souhaitez en parler ? C'est de plus en plus fréquent, des transsexuels. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à se faire, les opérations sont toujours un succès, et les patients sont très satisfaits. Bien sûr, c'est un changement de vie, mais si cela vous aiderait à vous sentir mieux… Le plus dur serait pour vos proches, bien entendus... D'ailleurs, sont-ils au courant de votre problème d'identité ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, il serait bon de leur en parler aussi… Vous m'écoutez ? »

Le blond était rendu mal à l'aise par cette main qui le tripotait par-dessus ses vêtements. Il retenait ses gémissements. Ils étaient juste sensés jouer au docteur ! Oui. Le jeu avait vraiment pris une tournure trop bizarre…

« Vous n'avez toujours pas l'air convaincue. Voulez-vous que l'on vérifie à l'œil ? »

Sunny ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux.

« Non !

- Oh. Si. J'insiste. »

Alors pourquoi me demandes-tu, imbécile ? pensa le blond.

Reo se jeta sur la braguette de son hyung, la défit en un éclair et lui abaissa ses vêtements. Sunny mit ses mains sur son visage.

« Reo, pourquoi tu me fais ça..?

- Vous voyez bien. Il n'y a rien. »

Une queue à moitié en érection s'érigeait devant son nez. Mais non. Il n'y avait rien…

« RyeoSu, arrêtes ça, supplia Sunny dans ses mains…

- Allons bon, regardez !

- Non… »

Le blond sentait la honte et la gêne peser sur ses épaules. Ça devenait insupportable.

« Ça ne vas pas ?

- Ça se voit, non ?

- Oh, je me doute que ça doit être difficile d'être dans votre situation. Peut-être vous sentez-vous un peu rejetée ? Sentez-vous un manque d'affection ? Je peux y remédier… »

Cette fois-ci, Sunny était à bout. A contrecœur, il leva la main et colla une baffe magistrale à son ami…

Pendant quelques secondes, Reo ne dit rien, la joue rougie par le coup. Puis il sourit malicieusement.

« Quelle tigresse… »

Il se saisit de la verge du blond et donna quelques coups de langue dessus, pour la faire se dresser.

« Ah… Reo… Stop… »

Une fois le membre rendu dur, le brun se mit à lécher tendrement le gland. Sunny se laissa tomber le dos sur le lit. C'était trop bon.

« Hnn… »

Le souffle du brun sur son sexe le rendait dingue. Sa main pourtant si large l'empoignait avec douceur, le caressait tendrement. Mais il ne disait plus rien. C'était à la fois un soulagement et une gêne, car Sunny ne s'entendait que lui-même. Apparemment, rien n'arrêterais le maknae bien décidé à embêter son aîné. Et ce dernier n'aimait pas être violent avec les autres, alors il ne le frapperait pas. S'il hurlait, on les surprendrait. C'était une impasse. La seule solution était de se laisser faire et au moins essayer d'apprécier… Après tout, il s'y prenait bien. Peut-être y avait-il déjà eu quelque chose entre Reo et Goan..? Non, c'est dégoûtant, pensa Sunny. Et puis il ne faisait aucun bruit, le blond n'avait qu'à imaginer que ce soit une fille… Il ferma les yeux et tenta… Sans succès. C'était bien Reo qui lui faisait tant de plaisir…

La chaleur l'accablait comme les caresses le comblaient. Instinctivement, son bassin faisait un léger mouvement de haut en bas. Reo s'appliquait à passer d'un point sensible à un autre avec sa langue. Sunny s'épuisait, respirant de plus en plus fort, gémissant entre ses dents, se mordant les lèvres. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il sentit un spasme, une bouffée de chaleur de plusieurs secondes, et une goutte de pré-sperme couler le long de sa verge. Ce fut seulement à ce moment d'un râle de soulagement remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Tout cela lui parut étrange… Il avait senti l'orgasme, mais il manquait comme quelque chose… Il mit un instant à reprendre son souffle coupé pendant ces quelques secondes, tandis que son cœur reprenait un rythme normal. Reo, lui, s'était levé, comme indifférent.

« Maintenant, je vais faire un dernier examen, dit-il en souriant tout en enfilant des gants en plastique. Mettez-vous sur le ventre et respirez bien… »

Sunny regarda en sa direction, et vit qu'il en avait profité pour lui ôter complètement son jean et son slip. Il lui prit les pieds pour le retourner.

« Non… Non… Non. NON. NON ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut sur le canapé du salon. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Ou un rêve ? Non, plutôt un cauchemar. Cela le rassura. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait en face de lui : Reo dormait allongé contre le dossier du canapé, les bras sous la tête. Ainsi, Sunny, au bord – ce qui l'amena à se demander comment ils avaient pu dormir à deux sans se toucher - s'était retrouvé face à l'aisselle de ce dernier…

« Ah, putain ! »

Il tapa sur les côtes du brun qui se réveilla en sursaut.

« Gn ?!

- Vire tes aisselles poilues de sous mon nez…

- Oh, ça va… »

Ils entendirent un grognement déçu. Jiro.

« Merde, ils se sont réveillés…

- Tant pis, fit Max. »

Ils s'approchèrent, sans que Sunny n'ait le temps de se tourner vers eux. Max versa un verre d'eau sur la tête du blond. Jiro sur celle du brun. Aucun des deux ne réagit tout de suite. Sunny respira calmement pour ne pas leur envoyer un high kick en pleine face.

« Agréable cette sieste, demanda Jiro ?

- Je dormais bien, jusqu'à ce que Sun me frappe, marmonna Reo avec un air innocent…

- Quelle idée que de frapper plus petit que soi, Sunny ? demanda Max.

- Il m'a mis son aisselle sous le nez. Après j'm'étonnais de faire des cauchemars, mais vue l'odeur… »

Reo fronça les sourcils, prenant un air faussement vexé.

« T'es sûr que t'as fait un cauchemar, reprit Jiro ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- T'as la gaulle… »

Sunny baissa les yeux et soupira.

« Merde.

- Ca te fait tant d'effet que de dormir tout contre Reo ? Coquin va, plaisanta Max en lui mettant une tape sur les fesses.

- Mais- ! »

A ce contact, Sunny fit un mouvement de bassin vers l'avant, se collant sans le vouloir à Reo. Ce dernier sentit la bosse de son Sunny et lâcha un petit « Oh. » avant de lui lancer un haussement de sourcils en lui caressant la joue.

« Me touche pas ! » s'écria le blond en reculant vivement…

… Ce qui le fit atterrir par-terre, déclenchant l'hilarité de ses collègues rappeurs. Il se mit en boule contre le canapé et bouda.

« C'est toujours moi la victime, de toutes façons… »

* * *

Walàààà, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! :D

Des idées pour le prochain pairing ? Reviewez ! :3


	4. BaoYiChen : untitled

Un threesome, ça vous tente ? Haha, bande de pervers(es)... ~

J'vous propose de découvrir un peu mieux le groupe M ! En particulier KyungHwan (Bao), YunJi (Yi) et FengChen. :3 Ils sont gentils, je les aime. :D

Yi : Heureusement que tu nous aimes... Babo-noona. ~

Babo ani-a. ç.ç

Bao : Yi est irrespectueux. ~

Chen : Vrai. ~

Vous au moins vous êtes sages. :3 Ca me fait un peu de mal d'abuser du sommeil de Chen. ~ Mais bon. C'est le principe.

Chen : Pas de problème. _:habitué à souffrir:_

Nyuh. _:câlin:_ BREF ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Petit temps de repos chez les M. Pendant que Max et Goan en profitaient pour sortir un peu, Sunny s'est remis à donner des cours de chinois à Bao et Yi. Même s'ils avaient déjà un bon niveau, ils voulaient devenir presque bilingues. Le professeur et les deux élèves s'étaient alors installés dans la chambre la plus spacieuse de leur dortoir sur le territoire chinois, sur deux lits collés l'un à l'autre. Sur un fauteuil en face d'eux, Chen rêvassait. Sunny lui avait demandé de rester avec lui si jamais il se perdait dans ses explications du mandarin aux deux coréens.

« C'est plus u que wu, Yi-hyung.

- Mais c'est la même chose !

- Mais noooon !

- Si !

- Yi, si Sun te dis que c'est pas ça, c'est que c'est pas ça… »

Heureusement que Bao était là pour faire en sorte que les deux plus jeunes du groupe ne se mettent pas à se battre pour une prononciation…

« Chen, fit Bao avec une voix douce ?

- … Hm ?

- Chen-duizhang s'endort tellement tes cours sont nuls, Huan.

- C'est pas vrai ! Hein Chen-hyung ?

- Non non, t'en fais pas, HuanBei-ah, t'es un bon prof', répondit Chen sincèrement.

- Merci ! »

Sunny sautilla sur le lit, réjouis par ce compliment. Yi grimaça : le troll s'était fait trollé par ses hyungs. Le cours repris comme si de rien était.

Chen était effectivement en train de s'endormir, il avait mal dormi la nuit dernière et les voix de ses amis studieux le berçaient. Il ferma les yeux, se disant que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal… Mais il sombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.

Quand il se réveilla, Sunny n'était plus là. Toujours à plat ventre sur les lits, Yi était serré contre Bao qui avait passé un bras autour de son épaule. Ils se chuchotaient des choses que Chen ne comprenait pas, encore à moitié endormi.

« Hwanie, regarde, Chen-hyung est réveillé. » fit Yi avec un grand sourire.

Bao leva la tête vers Chen et porta son petit doigt à sa bouche.

« Tu veux jouer ? » souffla le brun dans le cou de son ami.

Le roux hocha la tête en souriant avant de se jeter sur son dongsaeng enjoué. Ils roulèrent ensemble sur le lit sous le regard perdu de Chen. Il faillit s'étouffer en les voyant échanger un baiser fougueux.

« Qu'est-ce que..? »

Yi lança un regard défiant à Chen avant d'embrasser son hyung dans le cou.

« Aahh, YunJi… » soupira Bao en tendant le cou en arrière.

Chen se frotta les yeux, il ne pouvait détourner le regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Le roux le regarda :

« Je crois que Chen est jaloux.

- Je ne te partagerai pas, fit Yi en continuant ses baisers…

- Tu es égoïste. »

Le brun fit mine de bouder. Bao lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et y déposa un baiser. L'autre sourit machiavéliquement. Le premier fit un signe de tête et ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre pour se lever du lit et s'approcher dangereusement de Chen.

« Vous préparez un mauvais coup, vous deux… »

Bao se plaça sur le bras du fauteuil et saisit de ses doigts fins le menton de Chen.

« Tu vas adorer. » murmura-t-il.

Yi se plaça entre ses jambes et lui empoigna la cuisse. Chen lâcha un gémissement. Tout alla très vite. Les doigts de Bao s'accrochèrent à son T-shirt et lui massèrent le pectoral.

« Hn… Bao-hyung…

- Laisse-toi aller, Chen… »

L'index du roux vint caresser la joue de YunJi qui souleva le bas du T-shirt de Chen et lui caressa le bas-ventre du bout de ses lèvres. Le blond poussa un soupir, et Bao lui attrapa la bouche avec la sienne. Jamais il n'aurait osé penser que son hyung l'embrasserait ainsi un jour… Il ferma les yeux et le laissa faire entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Aussi bon qu'interdit…

Il sentit son T-shirt se soulever de plus en plus haut et des chatouilles de plus en plus basses. On lui saisit à nouveau le pectoral pour venir lui pincer le téton, et il sentit une pression sur son entrejambe qu'on massait. Les bouches se séparèrent en laissant s'échapper des soupirs d'essoufflement.

« Tu aimes ça ? » demanda Bao en mandarin, qui excita les oreilles de Chen.

Ce dernier répondit par un gémissement. Il entendit un petit ricanement venant d'entre ses cuisses. Yi lui défit sa braguette et saisit l'élastique de son boxer entre ses dents, avant de lancer un petit haussement de sourcils à Bao. Ce dernier qui était en train d'embrasser le cou de son dongsaeng plus âgé, du haut de son torse jusqu'à sa mâchoire, fit un hochement de tête comme une permission. Chen se rendit compte de ce que le brun s'apprêtait à faire, il lâcha un « Oh » surpris et perdu.

C'est à ce moment que Sunny revint dans la chambre, un plateau garni de victuailles pour le goûter, dans les mains. Il posa violemment le plateau sur la table basse. Les 3 têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Putain les gars… » commença-t-il avec un air dégoûté.

Chen, gêné, poussa la tête de Yi qui lâcha l'élastique. Sunny sourit.

« Vous avez osé commencer sans moi ? »

Il s'avança vers un Chen surpris de la réaction de son maknae, et approcha son visage du sien.

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut dans son fauteuil. Les 3 énergumènes étaient à nouveau allongés sur le lit.

« Chen-hyung s'est endormi, fit Yi amusé. Et il faisait des bruits bizarres en dormant.

- J'ose pas imaginer à quoi il a rêvé, continua Sunny…

- J'ai dormi longtemps, demanda leur hyung perdu ?

- Une petite heure, répondit Bao. Mais t'en avais bien besoin, t'as vraiment l'air fatigué.

- Huh.

- Il reste ta part du goûter sur le plateau, hyung, continua Sunny en montrant de la main la table basse. »

Chen regarda en direction de ce que montrait Sunny. Le même plateau, les mêmes verres, la même boisson, les mêmes gâteaux dans le même bol… Il retourna la tête vers ses amis qui le gratifiaient d'un grand sourire.

* * *

Voilàààà !

Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner des idées de pairing (j'ai encore de la réserve, mais j'vais finir par être à sec... T_T)


	5. SunMax : Panda

Un nouveau couple ! chwette chwette ~ Vous allez pouvoir découvrir le fort caractère de leader Max. c:

Sunny : Gege ! ~

Max : Oh nan, tu me colles ce... pot de colle ?

Désolé. C'était presque obligé.

Max : J'te déteste, Ruru-noona. ç_ç

Sunny : J'aime Max-gege. ~

Max : Tu veux pas écrire une fiction où il MEURT ?

Nan, je vous aime trop pour vous tuer. ._.

Sunny : Pourquoi duizhang me repouuuuusse ? y_y

Max : Naaaah, je t'aime bien, maknae-ah. ~

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, Max et Sunny, c'est un peu Jet'aimeMoinonplus. Et je vous annonce que le Uke est... spécial. :3

_(Fiction __TaoRis__, pour les EXOtics ;3)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Panda

Une odeur de bougie et d'encens chatouilla les narines de Max. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, même si la luminosité était faible. Ses membres étaient tous engourdis, il lâcha un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un meuglement. C'était comme si on l'avait drogué. Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Et puis d'abord, où était-il ? Il étira lentement ses longues jambes et ses bras, mais ne put les ramener à lui. Comme s'il s'était réveillé d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il paniqua : il était attaché. Il poussa un juron.

« Putain ! C'est quoi ça ?! »

Il tira de toutes ses forces sur ses poignets, sans succès.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, quelqu'un apparut sur le côté, dans l'ambiance froide de cet étrange endroit.

« Du calme, du calme… » fit une voix féminine et fluette.

Max tourna la tête vers celle qui venait de parler. Elle s'avança vers ce qui lui servait de matelas. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas sur quoi il était, mais ce n'était pas confortable… Un autel ? Une planche de torture ? Rien de bon qui s'annonçait, en tout cas.

« N'aie pas peur, beau mâle. » fit une autre voix féminine, mais plus grave.

Il regarda de l'autre côté, une autre fille s'avançait. Que lui voulaient-elles ?

« C'est quoi ces conneries ?! » jura-t-il à nouveau.

La première, assez petite, vêtue d'un bas ample et d'un léger bustier, couverte par une cape, s'assit sur la stèle. Elle passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux bleus, verts et jaunes – une bien étrange fille, se dit-il. Elle paraissait assez jeune. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu rêves, Max-oppa.

- Sans dèc' ? J'appelle pas ça un rêve.

- Si tu te dis que tout se passera bien, ça le deviendra, fit la seconde. »

Celle-ci était plus grande que la première. Ses longs cheveux ondulés rouges retombaient sur son épaule, où un lacet tenait une longue cape comme son amie, et où une fine bretelle tenait un top légèrement trop grand, qui cependant ne dévoilait rien. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et posa ses pieds de l'autre côté, faisant passer ses jambes par-dessus son corps. Il put voir un short aux limites du raisonnable et de longues chaussettes remontant jusqu'à ses genoux, pour terminer par des bottines ornées de roses. Elle était tout de violet améthyste vêtue, tandis que son amie préférait le vert émeraude. Mais toutes deux ne devaient pas dépasser les 18 ans. Voilà que je rêve de gamines, se dit-il… Il respira calmement.

« Je veux me réveiller.

- Mais ça vient de commencer, oppa, fit la bleue.

- Je veux pas savoir la suite. Foutez-moi la paix…

- Tu es si pessimiste, soupira la rouge…

- Vous êtes des sasaengs, c'est ça ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non, renchérit-elle.

- Alors que me voulez-vous ?

- Du bien, répondit la première. On ne veut que ton bien. Parce qu'on t'aime.

- En m'attachant ?

- Simple formalité.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas un autre membre du groupe ?

- Parce que tu es le plus beau. »

A cet instant, leurs yeux luirent respectivement d'une lueur jaune et d'une verte, alors que leurs contours s'assombrissaient. Le bout de leur nez noircit également. On aurait dit…

« Des pandas… » marmonna-t-il.

Celle aux cheveux rouges descendit de son siège, alors que l'autre montait à califourchon sur le ventre de Max.

« Tu trembles, oppa, fit cette dernière avec un air malicieux.

- Tu aurais peur ? demanda son amie en lui caressant la joue. »

Max fit un mouvement de recul de la tête pour échapper à ce contact.

« L-Laissez-moi…

- Chht… » reprit la plus grande en lui posant le doigt sur la bouche.

La bleue lui ouvrit violemment sa chemise. Il sursauta. La rouge lui caressa à nouveau le visage, puis les cheveux. Il s'apaisa petit à petit. Les jeunes mains parcouraient son torse, son abdomen et sa tête, comme si elles le découvraient, comme si elles voulaient en connaître le moindre centimètre carré. Il frissonna de plaisir, même si c'était comme un pêché de profiter des joies que lui procuraient ces deux jeunes filles…

« SUFFIT ! » hurla une voix masculine.

Les deux succubes aux airs de panda disparurent en un nuage de fumée. Un écho semblait souffler un « Oui maître ». Le brun se dit que ce n'était qu'une illusion… L'ambiance s'éclaircit, devint plus lumineuse. Max plissa les yeux. Ses yeux se tournèrent en la direction d'où la voix venait. Il voulut s'envoyer la main dans la figure. Un homme en déguisement… de panda… Des pandas. Partout. Pourquoi ce rêve idiot ? Et qui se cachait sous ce déguisement ridicule ..?

« Coucou duizhang ! fit la petite voix de Sunny.

- Oh nan… »

Il jeta la tête en arrière.

« Pas toi…

- Il n'est pas content que je les chasse ?

- Ton accoutrement ridicule ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Duizhang n'aime pas ? Je le trouve mignon… »

Sunny prit un air triste. Max eut du mal à y résister.

« Ok, c'est mignon. »

Le blond applaudit.

« Merciiii !

- Tu veux bien me détacher..? »

Sunny fronça les sourcils. Il fit le tour de la table lentement, examinant les liens. Sur chacun des quatre, il posa un doigt, et ils se changèrent en une texture douce. Max y jeta un œil discrètement… Des menottes… à fourrure ..?

« Que-

- Non. Je ne détacherai pas Max-gege.

- Enfoiré ! Pourquoi ?!

- Parce qu'il n'est pas gentil. »

Max ferma les yeux lentement, gardant son calme comme il le pouvait.

« Sunny. Je t'en supplie.

- Non. »

Il s'énerva, tirant sur les menottes.

« DETACHE-MOI !

- Seulement si duizhang me laisses jouer avec lui.

- … Jouer ? demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui. Jouer. »

Sunny portant son poing à sa joue, et tout en souriant tendrement, exécuta un adorable aegyo. Max ne pouvait y résister…

« Tout ce que tu veux… EUH ? »

Il avait parlé sans le vouloir…

« Youpiiii ! »

Sunny lui sauta dessus, reprenant la place qu'occupait la fille aux cheveux bleus.

« Humpf !

- Max-hyung est déjà tout chaud.

- Sun…

- Il a déjà joué avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis jaloux… »

Il se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un baiser sous la mâchoire. Max serra les dents.

« Huan, arrêtes ça tout de suite.

- Gege m'a dit oui.

- Je ne le pensais pas…

- Trop tard. »

Il remonta doucement le long de son menton, jusqu'à ses parfaites lèvres.

« Sun-… »

Bien qu'il ait tenté d'esquiver l'attaque, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Impossible de les détacher… Cela sembla durer une éternité… Max ne pouvait se dire que c'était agréable. C'était techniquement impossible pour lui.

« Sunny, on peut pas faire ça… » souffla-t-il une fois ce baiser terminé.

Le panda prit un air triste.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Nous sommes…

- Deux garçons ?

- Oui.

- Duizhang est idiot. »

Sunny reprit le chemin de ses lèvres sur le cou de son leader, puis s'attarda sur son torse si magnifiquement exposé. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses mamelons durcis par quelques frissons. Un large sourire fendit sa face, et il fondit sur l'un d'eux, le mordillant avec ardeur.

« Ah ! » gémit le brun.

Il tira sur les liens à ses pieds, donnant un coup de reins, bloqué. Sunny bascula en avant. Les yeux de Max s'écarquillèrent. Son mamelon brûlait… Il baissa les yeux vers ce dernier, et hurla. Sunny se releva, un peu de sang sur la lèvre, étourdi.

« Oh… C'était amusant ! »

Max retenait ses larmes, respirant à une cadence rapide et effrayante. Le blond passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Hn… C'est amer… » grimaça-t-il.

Il haussa les épaules, et s'attaqua à l'autre mamelon, cette fois-ci d'une manière moins carnassière. Il le titillait du bout de la langue. Max souleva son torse, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de ce chatouillement. Il se rétracta vivement, tandis qu'une main habile glissait vers son entre-jambe.

« Hnrr… Huan…

- Duizhang est excité. »

Le brun aurait voulu le contredire, mais il avait raison. Chaque petits contacts le titillaient, l'énervaient, mais l'excitaient contre son gré. Les mains du blond descendirent le long de ses côtes et de ses hanches, ses lèvres glissèrent sur sa ligne abdominale. Max serra les poings. Plus Sunny s'approchait de la zone limite, plus son excitation montait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que ç'aille plus loin. Mais ce goût d'interdit lui procurait plus de plaisir que ne le rebutait. Contre sa volonté, son érection vint buter contre sa braguette.

« Non… »

Sunny tira du bout de ses dents la braguette du jean de son ami. Il fixa avec un air enfantin la bosse sous le boxer qui pointait vers lui. Puis il leva la tête vers le brun.

« Gege ? C'est ma faute ? »

Max ferma les yeux, gardant son calme.

« Oui… »

Sunny porta son doigt à sa bouche, avec un air inquiet.

« Il ne m'en veut pas ? »

Devant ce nouvel aegyo, Max parla dans réfléchir.

« Non… Fais-en ce que tu veux. »

Un nouvel air sadique changea le visage du maknae. Il se baissa sur l'élastique du boxer du brun, l'attrapa entre ses dents et tira dessus, tandis que ses mains baissaient son jean. Max leva la tête pour ne pas voir la suite.

« Oh, elle est… si grosse… »

A cet instant, il eut honte de son dongsaeng. Comment pouvait-il avoir un comportement aussi puéril… et surtout… aussi féminin ? Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un cauchemar. Sunny est trop fier pour se rabaisser ainsi. Tout comme lui-même.

Un gémissement remonta sa gorge, quand il sentit un souffle sur son sexe à présent à l'air libre. Non, il ne laisserait pas son maknae se rabaisser à faire ce genre de chose.

« Su-Sunny..! »

Le blond fit la sourde oreille. Déjà sa langue testa le gland de son hyung. Max tira sur ses liens.

« HUANBEI ! ARRÊTE ! »

Sunny sursauta, mais continua, entourant de ses lèvres le sexe de son ami. Le brun ne supportait plus. Il donna un coup de genoux… Tout alla très vite : alors que le brun sentit à quel endroit il avait frappé de toutes ses forces, Sunny bascula à nouveau en avant. Juste un couinement parvint aux oreilles de Max, qui se rendit compte de la gravité de son acte. Tandis que sa queue entière était plongée en un lieu humide, chaud et étroit, il sentit un liquide couler sur son bas-ventre. De l'eau ? Non… Des larmes. Sunny, les yeux exorbités, porta lentement ses mains à son entrejambe, et toussa. Une toux écœurante. Il s'étouffait.

« Huan… Bouge… »

Le blond recula difficilement la tête, et une fois la gorge libre, prit une bouffée d'air, le visage baigné de larme, un filet de salive reliant encore sa bouche au sexe du brun.

« P-Pourquoi XiZang-ge ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait mal ?

- C'est ta faute.

- J'ai eu si peur ! Je ne pouvais plus respirer ! Et j'ai mal, gémit-il en se tenant l'entrejambe…

- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter.

- TU VEUX OU TU VEUX PAS ?! Tu te contredis tout le temps ! »

Il se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Max s'en voulait. Même si au fond il se répétait que c'était la faute de Sunny, et non la sienne.

« Leader-hyung ne m'aime pas. Il veut juste me faire mal, alors que je veux lui faire du bien et jouer avec lui… »

Max soupira. Il n'aimait pas voir Sunny dans cet état. C'était faux. Il aimait beaucoup HuanBei, comme un petit frère à surveiller tout le temps…

« Huan… »

Le concerné releva la tête, les yeux humides.

« Viens. Câlin. »

Sunny grimaça, s'essuya le visage du revers de sa manche, puis se jeta sur son ami, entourant son cou de ses bras, pleurant à nouveau.

« Gege…

- Ne redis plus jamais ça. Ne redis plus jamais que je veux te faire du mal.

- Hn. »

Le blond se blottit contre son hyung, logeant sa tête dans son cou. Ce contact était agréable pour Max. Il n'y avait rien de malsain. Il avait toujours aimé ce côté attendrissant de Sunny. Il appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

« S'il te plaît, arrêtons de jouer. »

Sunny se leva d'un bond.

« Non ! Je veux continuer !

- Après ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je veux jouer avec duizhang ! »

Il sautilla sur le ventre de son ami.

« Humpf…

- Puisqu'il est attaché, il ne peut rien me faire si je fais attention. »

Il reprit sa place, se logeant entre les cuisses de son ami, afin d'éviter un nouvel accident. Il reprit son ouvrage. Max n'osait plus bouger, par peur de faire mal à son maknae. Tant pis. Il allait se laisser faire. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, après tout. D'ici une semaine, il l'aurait oublié.

La langue de Sunny parcourait sa verge restée dressée. Ses doigts fins et habiles caressaient les environs. Max se laissait aller au plaisir, laissant ses cordes vocales exprimer son contentement. HuanBei se débrouillait bien… Le brun préférait ne pas regarder tout de même, ça restait honteux…

« Hu-HuanBei… »

Le blond avait commencé à sucer le membre, appliquant cette succion d'abord sur le gland seul, puis il fit de légers mouvements de va-et-vient, de plus en plus longs. Max ressentit un léger spasme de plaisir. Il secoua la tête. Ça devenait trop bon. C'en était indécent. Il mit quelques coups de reins, dus à des spasmes dans son bassin. Ses gémissements et grognements sauvages fusaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un flash envahisse sa vision, qu'un spasme tiraille ses bourses, et que trois autres le soulagent, où un espèce de jouissement disgracieux pour sa personne s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Duizhang jouit comme une fille.

- He-hem… Non ! » fit Max en rouvrant les yeux.

Sunny sourit, le visage souillé de traces blanches.

« Mon Dieu… Sunny…

- Gege m'a salit.

- C'est encore ta faute.

- Nooon !

- C'est ça de trop jouer. On finit par se salir. »

Sunny s'essuya le visage du revers de la main, puis pris une mine inquiète.

« Max-ge ?

- Hn ?

- Je me sens tout bizarre. »

Il baissa les yeux. Une bosse pointait sous son déguisement de panda.

« Les bruits de duizhang m'ont rendu tout… dur. »

Nouvel air sadique. Max prit une mine horrifiée. Sunny défit la braguette de son déguisement et « la » sortit.

« Tu vois ?

- Sun… C'est dégueulasse…

- Là c'est TA faute.

- Non, c'est toujours et encore de ta faute, maknae-ah. »

Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Sunny prit un air boudeur.

« Dans ce cas, je vais continuer d'embêter duizhang. »

En un tour de main, il déplaça les attaches des liens aux chevilles de son leader, le forçant à plier les jambes.

« Su-Sunny ? »

Sourde oreille, il se pencha à nouveau vers le sexe de son ami, remit quelques coups de langue dessus, avant de descendre sur les bourses… Puis encore plus bas. Les yeux de Max s'exorbitèrent.

« SUN ! »

La langue de ce dernier explora la raie du brun, qui prit un air dégoûté – ce qu'il était.

« A-Arrêtes… Ah… C'est dégueulasse… »

Le petit bout de chair humide s'appuya contre son entrée. Il eut l'impression que sa virilité ainsi que sa fierté commençaient à lui échapper. Il se doutait de ce qui l'attendait. Il ferma les yeux et grimaça.

« Sun, pas ça… »

Une larme lui échappa. Et l'air lui manqua. Il venait de perdre complètement toute fierté masculine. Un hurlement de douleur tira sa gorge.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Un cadran lumineux indiquait 4 :05. Haletant, il regarda autour de lui, même s'il faisait presque complètement noir. Il était bien dans sa chambre en Chine. Son oreiller était humide de bave, sa gorge était sèche, probablement d'avoir trop crié. Mais le pire était ses vêtements, poisseux et collant, de sueur et de… Oh, j'ai vraiment sali mes sous-vêtements pour ce cauchemar ? se lamenta-t-il intérieurement, en se passant la main sur la figure.

« Max-ge ? Ça va ? Tes hurlements m'ont réveillé… »

Il fut rassuré d'entendre la voix de YunJi.

« Juste un cauchemar. T'en fais pas…

- HuanBei apparaît souvent dans tes cauchemars, plaisanta-t-il ?

- Ce gamin me rend dingue… Foutu Panda. »

* * *

**Op !** J'espère que celle-ci vous aura plu. Perso, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !

Et... Je vous en prie, des** idées de pairing**, ça devient urgent !_ :mendiante:_ ç_ç


	6. JiroSi : Disney Dream

Une nouvelle fic Jiro/Si pour vous. J'ai eu un petit coup de blues en repensant à mon dernier séjour à Eurodisney... Et j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction, qui est juste un PUTAIN DE GROS DELIRE. çwç

Si : En effet.

Jiro : Je dirais même plus : en effet.

Vous m'escagacez, à la fin. u.u

_Pairing initial : BaekYeol. c;_

* * *

**Disney dream**

SiYeol errait dans les allées de cet immense parc. Il était seul. Complètement seul.

« Hah, Disneyworld est bien moins magique sans la foule… »

C'en était même sinistre, même en plein jour, même si le soleil était au zénith. Les manèges tournaient à vide. On n'entendait aucune parole, aucun cri, juste le bruit des machines et des musiques de fonds. Il frissonna.

« Allons bon, je ne peux pas être complètement seul… »

Il se décida à chercher partout la moindre trace de vie.

SiYeol avait toujours rêvé d'aller à Disneyworld. C'était loin. C'était cher. Il y avait du monde. Mais là, en l'occurrence, il s'était retrouvé ici sans savoir comment – sûrement sans payer, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun guichetier – et le parc était vide. Mais s'il n'y avait vraiment personne… Il n'y aurait aucun héros Disney à prendre en photo. Disneyworld avait alors perdu tous son sens…

« C'est nul d'être ici tout seul ! » grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers Fantasyland.

Personne. Vraiment personne, même dans cette partie du parc qui était la préférée des enfants.

C'était pareil partout où il allait : il regardait attentivement, mais il n'y avait que des stands abandonnés mais remplis et des manèges vides. Au début il appelait. Mais il se rendit vite compte que ça ne servirait à rien.

Presque abattu, il termina par Discoveryland. Il examina chaque manège, chaque stand. Personne. Il était seul au monde…

Tout à coup, alors qu'il quittait la salle d'arcade, il entendit un juron japonais. Il reconnut cette voix grave.

« Jiro ! »

Avait-il mal regardé ? Possible. Il le trouva en train de s'énerver sur une borne.

« Ce jeu commence à me les briser ! »

Il s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Jiro sursauta.

« GAH ! SiYeol ! J'ai eu trop peur !

- J'ai vu ça… Tu viens de perdre.

- Hein, fit-il en tournant la tête vers l'écran ? Aaahhh merde, fais ch-

- Désolé hyung, c'est ma faute…

- Pas grave. Je faisais ça pour m'occuper parce que j'me croyais seul dans ce foutu parc…

- Je croyais aussi… Donc tu n'as pas vu les autres ?

- Nop'. »

SiYeol baissa la tête.

« Ggaebsong. »

Jiro mit un coup de pied dans la borne et l'insulta à voix basse avant de taper dans le dos de SiYeol.

« Puisqu'on est tous les deux, on a qu'à en profiter. Tu te souviens ? Quand on était trainees, on rêvait de venir ici tous les deux.

- C'est pas faux, Ji-hyung, mais… Y a pu aucune magie…

- Hm… »

Jiro fronça les sourcils et se gratta le menton.

« Et si… On faisait comme s'il y avait du monde ?

- Comment ça ?

- On a qu'à dire que les gens sont invisibles. Imaginer qu'il y a des visiteurs, des vendeurs et tout.

- … T'es vraiment pas con quand tu t'y mets, toi, charria SiYeol.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Allez viens ! »

Il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Le soleil leur fit plisser les yeux.

« Si'. Ferme les yeux, imprègne-toi de l'air qui nous entoure… Et imagine… »

Le chanteur fit ce que son ami lui dit de faire. Déjà dans sa tête des cris d'enfants se faisaient entendre. L'odeur des bonbons et du pop-corn vint chatouiller ses narines. Les musiques des attractions attinrent ses oreilles. Il y était. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Il n'y avait toujours rien, mais l'ambiance était là.

« Tu sens, lui demanda Jiro ?

- Ouais…

- C'est Disneyworld… Avec les inconvénients en moins. »

SiYeol était heureux. Son grand ami savait toujours comment le faire sourire et lui remonter le moral. Son rêve se réalisait enfin.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils firent toutes les attractions qu'ils avaient toujours voulues faire, des plus magiques au plus vertigineuses, du Small World au Space Mountain… Et tout ça sans faire la queue ! Ils retombaient en enfance dans les attractions pour les plus jeunes, et se moquaient de leurs visages devenus pâles après les manèges à sensation forte – par chance, aucun n'a eu de problèmes digestifs…

Ce fut donc des heures de franche rigolade entre meilleurs amis. SiYeol ne pouvait rien demander de plus que d'être avec Jiro pour vivre ça.

Une pause s'imposait, après toutes ces sensations à la suite.

Les WC Hommes – où il faut avouer qu'il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de monde – étaient à eux deux. Après s'être soulagé, SiYeol se lava les mains, comme toute personne propre. En se les séchant, un air vint traverser son esprit. Il le fredonna, en claquant des doigts.

« Wow… Si… Arrêtes deux secondes et regarde-moi. »

SiYeol se retourna vers Jiro, et ne put se retenir de rire.

« Ji-hyung ! C'est quoi ce costume ?!

- Bah je sais pas… j'me séchais les mains, et quand t'as claqué des doigts, mes fringues ont changé toutes seules…

- Ça te va bien, Dingo…

- Enlève-moi ça.

- Non, c'est trop génial !

- Si ça marche sur moi… Ça devrait marcher sur toi aussi. »

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du rappeur. Il claqua des doigts. SiYeol se sentit grandi et encombré… d'une robe et de talons.

« T'es belle en Cendrillon.

- Enfoiré !

- Dis-moi en quoi tu veux être, et tes désirs seront des ordres.

- Hm. Je sais pas trop. Je te laisse choisir un truc pas trop ridicule si tu me laisses faire pour toi.

- Ok. Vas-y. »

SiYeol claqua des doigts. Dingo-Jiro se transforma en Aladdin.

« Tu me prends pour quoi ?

- Ca te va pourtant bien, hyung.

- Regarde ce qui te va bien à toi. »

Jiro claqua des doigts. SiYeol passa de la robe à la salopette rouge.

« Pinocchio ? T'es sérieux ?

- Ça te va pourtant bien.

- On t'as déjà dit que t'étais… un grand coquin ? »

Le chanteur fit se changer la tenue légère en loques. Les cheveux du rappeur étaient devenus roux et touffus.

« AH PUTAIN ! Pas lui ! Il m'a toujours fait flipper !

- Change-moi et je te changerai. »

Jiro ne se fit pas prier. Un chapeau de cowboy se posa sur la tête de son dongsaeng.

« J'ai un serpent dans ma botte ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Il changea son ami.

« Vers l'infini et au-delà ! » s'exclama le grand brun.

Woody et Buzz, ça leur allait bien. Leur amitié était comparable à celle de ces deux héros… Même si les costumes étaient ridicules.

Jiro claqua difficilement des doigts avec son armure de justicier de l'espace. SiYeol se retrouva avec un bec.

« Sapristi ! Tu m'as pris pour YunJi et sa duckface ?

- Je voulais juste voir ce que ça donnerait un Si-Donald.

- Et un 'Ji'ckey, ça donne quoi ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

« Hm, ça me va bien les oreilles.

- L'homme qui aimait trop ses oreilles.

- Hinhin… Puisque tu le dis, en fait j'aime pas. »

Dommage. SiYeol sentit un courant d'air.

« C'est quoi cette robe ?!

- Ca te plaît pas d'être empereur aztèque ? »

SiYeol replaça sa couronne dorée de Kuzkco et fronça les sourcils.

« T'es complètement toqué, mec. »

Les oreilles de Mickey se changèrent en chapeau troué. Bye-bye Mick-ro.

« Hmhm. Joyeux non-anniversaire SiYeol-ah.

- Merci, à toi aussi, hyung. »

Jiro sirota sa tasse de thé et fit un sourire en coin. Le plus petit avala sa salive. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui, face à ce fou ? Il ferma les yeux, tandis que ses vêtements de changeaient. Quand il les rouvrit, il baissa la tête et approuva.

« Peter Pan ? Tu trouves que ça me va bien, hyung ?

- Tu portes très bien les collants, Si.

- Si c'est juste pour les collants…

- Je plaisantais. Je trouve que ça va bien à ta personnalité, et qu'il te ressemble un peu.

- Tant mieux alors ! C'est un de mes personnages préférés ! Tient. »

SiYeol claqua des doigts une dernière fois. Jiro troqua ses cheveux blancs et son chapeau contre une magnifique et longue chevelure blonde.

« Euh, c'est qui se gus ?

- La Belle et la Bête. Tu es ma Bête, mais en version beau prince. Bref, tu es Adam.

- Adam… Ah oui ! Mes sœurs le trouvaient canon. »

Et il était vrai que cela allait bien à Jiro, avec ses épaules larges, la chemise échancrée mettait son torse en valeur. Il remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Bah merci de me voir comme un beau gosse, Si-ah.

- C'est juste que ça me rappelle l'époque où t'avais les cheveux longs. Ça t'allais bien, hyung… »

Il sourit timidement. Jiro quitta son reflet des yeux pour regarder son ami et lui sourire.

« Les fans me préfèrent avec les cheveux courts, désolé. Mais j'veux bien rester comme ça toute la journée, juste pour toi. »

En plus de l'apparence, Jiro semblait avoir pris également le côté romantique et doux du personnage. SiYeol se sentit étrangement bien quand l'autre lui sourit.

« Allez, on va manger un bout. Les émotions ça creuse. »

Le grand blond – à présent – prit sa main et le tira avec lui. Ce contact fit bondir le cœur du petit – à présent aussi – roux. Cela lui fit une sensation étrange et inquiétante.

A un stand, deux crêpes au chocolat les attendaient. Jiro les saisit et en donna une à SiYeol. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc et les dégustèrent.

« C'est jouissif ce chocolat… » fit Jiro.

SiYeol bugga à cette expression.

« Si' ?

- Hn. Oui c'est délicieux.

- T'as fait une tête bizarre. C'est le mot 'jouissif' qui t'a bloqué ? »

Il avait l'air amusé. Le chanteur rougit. Le rappeur le fixa un instant. Il se sentit oppressé.

« Ji-hyung, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- T'as du chocolat… là… »

Le grand blond se pencha vers lui. Il sentit la langue de son ami lécher le coin de ses lèvres.

« Jiro-hyung !

- C'était trop tentant. T'es tout rouge.

- M-mais c'est ta faute ! Imbécile !

- Ça t'a fait quel effet ? »

SiYeol se crispa, complètement troublé et gêné.

« A-arrêtes ça tout de suite !

- J'me demandais juste si tu m'avais pas choisi cette tenue parce que t'aurais envie de moi…

- Hy- ! »

Il s'arrêta. En fait, lui-même ne pouvais répondre à cette question. Ca paraissait absurde de dire Oui, mais sinon, pourquoi aurait-il choisi un prince aussi canon ?

« Jiro, je suis pas gay. » fut sa seule répondre pour tenter de fuir le sujet.

Le rappeur lui caressa la joue du revers des doigts. Il frissonna.

« Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- N'importe qui réagirait comme ça face à un prince Disney.

- Pas si sûr. Enfin… Moi j'te trouve très sexy en Peter Pan.

- Jiro… »

Ca l'énervait. Il le repoussa et tenta de se lever. L'autre l'attrapa pas le bras et le fit se rasseoir sur le banc, et l'embrassa aussitôt. Ce fut un bref baiser. C'était doux, ç'avait l'air sincère aussi… Mais c'en était trop pour SiYeol. Il le stoppa en un claquement de doigts. Jiro reprit son apparence normale.

« On arrête les conneries, Ji-hyung. Redonne-moi mon apparence.

- Ooook… ~ »

Un claquement de doigt et ce fut réglé.

« T'as décidé de gâcher la journée ?

- Qui te dis que c'est vraiment la 'gâcher' ?

- On s'amusait bien, et là tu te mets à me draguer. Ça me fout mal, hyung.

- C'est toi qu'est coincé alors. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne pour nous voir. On est là juste pour en profiter. T'as pas saisi le truc… »

Jiro avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Mais SiYeol n'aimait pas avoir tort.

« Et si j'ai pas envie de flirter avec toi ? »

Le grand brun sourit étrangement et lâcha un rire nerveux.

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi, pendant un instant, ton rêve m'a rendu beau et désirable à tes yeux ?

- C'est un cauchemar… »

Jiro savait bien qu'il rêvait. Une situation pareille était impossible de toute façon, que ce soit pour le parc Disneyworld vide ou pour Jiro qui souhaite flirter avec lui.

« Jusque-là, ce n'est pas un cauchemar, Si. Ca le deviendra si tu laisses tout ton malaise t'envahir. C'est un rêve. Au fond de toi t'as envie de moi.

- C'est faux. Tu racontes toujours de la merde de toute façon ! »

Le petit brun tourna les talons et partit tout droit, sans savoir où il voulait aller. Il voulait juste fuir son ami. Il l'énervait au plus haut point. C'était SON rêve, il pouvait encore avoir le choix, tout de même !

Il saisit une sucette sur un stand au passage et s'enfonça dans Fantasyland. Il s'installa sous des arbres et suçota le bonbon à la framboise en réfléchissant.

Les rêves… C'est souvent des désirs qui reviennent à la surface.

Les cauchemars… Ce sont nos incompréhensions et nos frayeurs.

Mais rien ne collait à ce qui se passait. Non, il n'avait pas peur de Jiro, bien au contraire, et rien ne le dérangeait chez lui. Mais c'était impossible qu'il ne le désire. Ou du moins consciemment… Ils se connaissaient et vivaient ensemble depuis un moment. Et si leur profonde amitié n'avait pas fait naître des sentiments qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ? Quelle que chose de plus fort que l'amitié, mais moins que l'Amour. Autre chose que ce fameux amour fraternel que tout le monde met en cause généralement…

Plus il s'enfonçait dans sa réflexion, plus il s'énervait. Il devait rester calme, ou cela finirait vraiment en cauchemar…

« SiYeol…

- Casse-toi. »

SiYeol voulait rester seul. Il se rendait compte de quelque chose que seul son subconscient faisait émerger.

« Je… Je suis désolé, je me suis mal comporté. »

Il se retourna et leva les yeux vers Jiro, debout derrière lui.

« Ah, enfin tu t'en rends compte.

- Je me suis rendu compte ce que je faisais. Je me suis fait peur…

- A ce point ?

- Hm. Moi aussi j'ai réfléchi. Et je crois qu'au fond, je ressens quelque chose pour toi. »

C'était ce qu'il s'était dit aussi… Comme si leurs âmes étaient finalement connectées…

« Ji-hyung… Je crois que moi aussi. »

Le regard du grand brun passa de ses baskets aux yeux de son dongsaeng.

« Ah oui ? Ça me rassure… »

Il se mit à genoux pour être à peu près à la même hauteur que son ami. Il s'avança, et s'arrêta.

« Hum… Je peux ? »

SiYeol, qui s'était retourné, baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Oui ? Non ? C'était un rêve… mais ça restait Jiro. Et puis tant pis…

« Oui. »

Il ferma les yeux et sentit à nouveau les lèvres de son ami contre les siennes. Cette fois-ci, il se laissa aller, jusqu'à en finir couché, caressant le dos du rappeur, appréciant les caresses de ce dernier sous son T-shirt, leurs langues jouant entre elles… En fait, il se sentait bien. Jiro lâcha ses lèvres pour glisser les siennes sur sa mâchoire, son menton, son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule.

« Hnnn… Jiro…

- SiYeol… »

Il entendit un claquement de doigts. A nouveau une robe et de longs cheveux.

« Putain ! Là t'abuse ! »

Un sourire malicieux fendait le visage de Jiro.

« Désolé, j'ai toujours trouvé Alice trop mignonne. Et j'avoue avoir déjà fantasmé de mettre ma tête sous sa robe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Ji ! Déconne pas ! »

Trop tard. Déjà il sentit le collant glisser sur ses cuisses, et une présence sous le jupon.

« C'est dingue, le costume va même jusqu'aux sous-vêtements !

- Jiro-hyung…

- Je savais pas qu'Alice était un garçon. Je la verrai plus de la même façon… »

La culotte avait filé aussi vite que le collant. SiYeol sentit quelques doux contacts sur sa virilité. Il gémit.

« Et si tu m'appelais oppa ?

- T-tu pousses le vice loin, Ji…

- S'il te plaît…

- Hnn… Ouiii, Jiro-oppa. »

Les petites marques d'affections se firent plus approfondies. SiYeol se sentait bien mais sale en même temps… Ce n'était tellement pas digne de lui de se travestir de la sorte pour quelqu'un, qui plus est un homme, qui plus encore est son meilleur ami.

« Encore…

- Jiro-oppa, c'est bon… »

Il sentit une petite caresse sur la joue, et rouvrit les yeux. Il ne vit plus le ciel bleu américain, mais le plafond de sa chambre au dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui est bon, SiYeol ? » demanda Jiro amusé, au-dessus de lui.

Le chanteur piqua un fard. La honte…

« Tu faisais des bruits suggestifs, et t'as souvent dit mon nom cette nuit.

- Je…

- T'en fais pas, je me doute que t'as envie de moi, plaisanta le rappeur. »

Il se releva et s'étira. Il avait l'air en pleine forme. SiYeol retira discrètement sa main de son slip. Honte suprême…

« On réglera ça plus tard, mon chou. Là, faut se préparer à prendre l'avioooon ! Parce qu'on vaaaaa… »

SiYeol encore peu réveillé ne répondit pas.

« Hem. On va aux Etats-Uniiiiis ! Et nos managers ont dit qu'on passera une journée à Disneyworld ! C'est pas trop géniaaaaal ?! »

Jiro sautait partout.

« Oh non, marmonna SiYeol dégoûté…

- Je vais demander une chambre d'hôtel pour juste toi et moi, bébé. On va s'éclateeeeer ! »

Il lui mit une petite tape sur la cuisse et sortit de la chambre, tout guilleret. SiYeol se passa la main sur le visage. Il pria pour ne plus jamais faire de rêve de ce genre.

* * *

Oala oala. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu (perso, je l'aime pas). Des idées de pairing ? *_* :mendiante:


	7. ReoGoan : Twins

Voilà, je vous présente ma dernière folie. Et encore le mot n'est pas suffisant pour désigner ce truc complètement perché. Enfin... C'est ce qui se passe dans la tête de Reo...  
Reo : Dis tout de suite que je suis maboul...

Nan, juste un peu dérangé. Mais c'est pas ta faute.

**Je vous conseille vivement de lire la fiction "****Hyeong-Je****" avant celle-ci, peut-être que vous comprendrez mieux certaines choses.**

Bref, je vous laisse lire ça, et je vous expliquerai tout après. c:

* * *

**Twins**

Reo se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Quel affreux cauchemar ! Il en faisait souvent en ce moment, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Il essuya ses larmes, c'était encore à propos de sa mère. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il le cachait aux autres membres, mais en l'entendant parler en dormant la nuit, ils avaient tous deviné ce qui le déprimait le plus.

Il se tourna vers Goan. Ca le rassurait de voir le visage endormi de son ami…

« G-Goan hyung ? »

Son visage n'était pas aussi paisible que d'habitude. Il le fixait, l'air bien réveillé, reniflant, les joues humides.

« Toi aussi tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Goan hocha la tête. Il sortit de ses draps et vint sous ceux de Reo, se blottissant contre lui.

« C'est… C'est rien hyung.

- Ils sont tous partis.

- Hein ? Qui ?

- Les autres.

- Mais non.

- Si !

- Hyung, tu vas réveiller Sunny !

- Je te dis qu'ils sont tous partis ! »

Reo fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière lui : effectivement, le lit de Sunny était vide. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait changé de chambre ou bien quitté le dortoir, puisque ses affaires étaient encore là. Son tas de peluches était encore dans le coin de la chambre.

« Je… Je vais aller voir les autres chambres. »

Le maknae se leva du lit, y laissant un Goan larmoyant. Il sortit de la chambre pour aller voir leur première voisine : Jiro, SiYeol et Yi avaient laissé leur bazar ambiant et une chambre plongée dans le noir, vide de toute vie. Plus loin, SangHee, YongWoon et Max avaient laissé une chambre impeccable, mais tout aussi vide. Il en était de même pour la chambre de Chen, DongHae et Bao, même si les lits des deux premiers étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils étaient partis durant la nuit. Reo retourna dans sa chambre. Une vague de peur le saisit quand il ne vit plus Goan dans son lit.

« Hyung ?

- Hm… »

Il était dans le coin de la chambre, en boule au milieu des peluches de Sunny.

« Oh, j'ai eu peur…

- Reo-ah. J'ai peur… J'ai froid… »

Lui aussi avait peur, mais il mourrait de chaud. Il s'installa dans le tas de peluches et prit son hyung dans ses bras. D'habitude, c'était l'inverse. Mais là, Goan avait besoin de lui.

« Je suis là, DongFan-hyung.

- Hm, tu es bouillant.

- C'est l'angoisse qui me donne chaud. »

Goan se déplaça, se mettant à califourchon sur les cuisses de son dongsaeng, lui entourant la taille de ses jambes. Reo ramena ses genoux vers lui. Ainsi, ils ne formaient plus qu'un, une boule humaine. Ils collèrent leurs fronts, Reo passa ses doigts sur les larmes de Goan.

« Arrêtes de pleurer…

- C'est toi qui pleure.

- Mais non.

- Si. »

Le plus jeune passa sa main sur son visage. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était baigné de larmes aussi.

« Tu as peur, j'ai peur. Tu pleures, je pleure. C'est comme ça, RyeoSu.

- Je ne comprends pas. »

Le plus âgé saisit la main de son ami, et la posa sur son torse.

« Tu sens mon cœur, comme il bat vite ?

- Huh. Oui. »

Il prit son autre main, et la lui posa sur son propre torse.

« Le tient bat exactement au même rythme. »

Reo ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

« RyeoSu. Nous sommes pareils. »

Il secoua la tête. Ça devenait compliqué. C'est sûr que c'était un autre cauchemar…

« Si nous sommes pareils, pourquoi es-tu gelé, alors que je suis bouillant ? Je n'arrive pas à te réchauffer, tes doigts sont si froids…

- Nous sommes des jumeaux imparfaits… »

Il blottit sa tête dans l'épaule de son dongsaeng.

« Je veux que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Je veux atteindre la perfection. »

Reo ferma les yeux. Cette situation était si étrange et dérangeante…

« Plus qu'un ? »

Il sentit les doigts gelés de Goan se déplacer dans son dos, sur son torse, puis de plus en plus bas…

« EH-EEEH ? »

Il sursauta vivement. Goan tomba sur le côté.

« Huh ! Pardon hyung… Mais… On s'était promis de ne pas recommencer.

- Ce sera la dernière fois… Reo-ah… »

Des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Reo sentit de même ses yeux puis ses joues s'humidifier. Goan reprit lentement sa place. De toute façon, son ami était trop déstabilisé pour réagir. Il se blottit à nouveau contre lui, caressant son cou du bout de ses lèvres. Reo leva la tête, comme soumis à ces marques d'affection. Goan respirait fort, comme s'il était déjà très excité.

« RyeoSu, tu sens comme j'en ai envie ? »

Reo sentait l'excitation de son ami. Il ressentait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Ainsi, il sentit l'érection de Goan, qui entraîna la sienne. Ils étaient bien identiques.

« Oui… »

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent avec douceur. Comme c'était bon. Il y avait une éternité que Reo n'avait pas ressenti ça. Ça lui avait même un peu manqué, la texture si soyeuse des lèvres de Goan, le goût de sa salive, la façon dont il embrasse… Comment ne pas y résister ?

« C'est si bon de t'embrasser, hyung… »

Goan sourit enfin. Il lui déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres, très bref. Reo sentit les doigts de son ami, toujours aussi froids, glisser sous son T-shirt pour le lui ôter. Instinctivement, il fit de même. Rapidement, mais toujours dans cette danse langoureuse de l'imitation, ils se retrouvèrent nus. Goan fit glisser ses doigts sur les lèvres de Reo. Ce dernier les attrapa entre ses dents et les lécha avec affection. Puis il les retira. Le plus jeune les suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce que la main passe dans le dos de son hyung. Il comprit. Goan poussa un léger couinement. Reo ressentit ce qu'il se faisait à lui-même, en un chatouillement entre ses fesses.

« Hyung… C'est dégradant ce que tu te fais…

- Je fais ça pour nous. »

Goan se laissa glisser sur le torse de son jeune ami, caressant son dos. Leurs érections entrées en contact proche, pour ne pas dire collées l'une à l'autre, mit Reo mal à l'aise, tout en l'excitant. Quels sentiments contradictoires… Et puis son ami qui s'infligeait cette humiliation. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il l'entoura de ses bras et bascula, le mettant sur le dos, dans les peluches innocentes qui les regardaient.

« Reo-ah ? »

Il glissa jusqu'entre les cuisses de son hyung, saisit son sexe sans hésitation, et le prit en bouche sans attendre. Il stoppa net. Une sensation des plus étrange : c'était comme si ses propres lèvres avaient glissé sur lui-même… Comme s'il se le faisait lui-même… Il lâcha prise, horrifié. En plus de cela, Goan était resté gelé… Comme s'il venait de sucer un esquimau glacé… Quelle comparaison troublante.

« Reo… »

Les gémissements de son ami le ramenèrent à lui. C'était bien DongFan, même s'il était gelé comme la mort, même s'il ressentait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Peu importe tout cela… Il le ferait pour lui.

Il recommença, se lançant plus doucement. Il redécouvrit le membre de son ami d'abord du bout de la langue, puis par de grandes lèches, et enfin, une fois habitué à cette froideur, il le reprit en bouche. Il prit même plaisir à ressentir tout cela sur lui-même. Mais ce plaisir était-il celui de Goan qu'il ressentait, ou bien était-il dû au fait qu'il sentait vraiment sur lui-même ce qu'il lui faisait ? Ces questions lui donnaient mal à la tête.

« Reo… Arrête… J'en peux plus… »

Il sortit de ses pensées. Goan se tenait allongé face à lui, comme son corps en offrande.

« Prends-moi. » dit-il doucement.

Reo stagna un instant. Il hésitait. Oserait-il humilier celui qui avait sauvé ses années en tant que trainee, lui retirant toute sa virilité qu'il revendiquait tant ? Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il savait que Goan ne voudrait jamais que cela se produise en vrai. Justement, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne ferait donc rien de mal à Goan en vrai. Mais le geste y était…

« RyeoSu, je t'en supplie… »

Il sentit des larmes remonter à ses yeux.

« Goan-hyung… Ne pleure pas… Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Si, tu peux. Tu en as autant envie que moi…

- Je ne veux pas abaisser hyung à cela… »

Les yeux brillants, Goan sourit pour la deuxième fois.

« Imagine cela plutôt comme… un acte d'amour, plutôt que le simple fait de m'humilier. »

Reo cligna des yeux, réfléchissant.

« Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes. »

Il l'avait convaincu. Il prit une grande inspiration, expira lentement et saisit les hanches de Goan. Lui montrer… à quel point il l'aime..? Cette façon fonctionnerait avec une fille, mais Goan n'en était pas une. Il aurait préféré que ce soit l'inverse : s'abandonner à lui, ç'aurait été lui montrer comme il l'aime. Il eut un déclic. C'était parce que Goan pensait la même chose que lui qu'il s'offrait à lui : il lui montrait son amour, quitte à ne plus être totalement lui-même. Et puis, aimer quelqu'un, n'était-ce pas satisfaire ses désirs, en un sens ? Puisqu'ils étaient pareils, qui des deux le voulait vraiment ? Et qui des deux voulait satisfaire ce désir ? C'était une boucle infinie.

Il s'insinua entre les fesses de son hyung. Sa peau, restée froide malgré son excitation, brûla le gland du plus jeune.

« DongFan-hyung… Tu es si froid… »

Il ne répondit pas, le visage immobile mais désireux, suppliant. Reo s'enfonça plus, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir aller plus loin. Il lâcha un couinement étouffé. C'était bien comme si quelqu'un le prenait aussi. En fait, la question de la boucle ne se posait plus, puisqu'ils ressentaient tous deux la même chose… Il n'y avait pas de rôle dans cette danse. Là, ils étaient de parfaits jumeaux, excepté la chaleur de l'un, et la froideur de l'autre.

Après s'être allongé sur son ami et l'avoir enlacé, Reo exécuta un mouvement et va-et-vient. Contre toute attente, il se sentait bien, malgré cette sensation de froid, et les coups de reins qu'il infligeait à Goan, qu'il ressentait lui-même comme un tremblement secouant ses tripes. L'aimait-il si violemment ?

« Tu aimes ? »

Reo planta son regard dans celui de Goan. Il affichait une expression de bien-être lui aussi.

« Oui.

- Si tu aimes, j'aime aussi. »

Puis le plus âgé enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami. Reo était rassuré. Il se laissa aller au plaisir, jusqu'à la fin. Son esprit l'abandonna, pour laisser aller cette danse parfaite, pour qu'aucune pensée ne la trouble, pour qu'elle se termine en cette perfection que Goan attendait.

Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Le même plaisir ressentit, les corps assemblés, tout était parfait. L'orgasme final le fut également…

Reo retrouva ses esprits. Goan pleurait à nouveau.

« Ça n'a pas marché. »

Bizarrement, Reo ne pleurait pas lui aussi, comme s'ils avaient été déconnectés.

« Hyung ?

- Suis-je toujours aussi froid ?

- Oui… »

Sa peau était même encore plus froide qu'avant. Reo était quant à lui en sueur après cet effort. Goan renifla, et esquissa un sourire.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû.

- Tu as déjà dit cela… La dernière fois…

- Nous n'aurions pas dû, non. Mais je ne regrette aucun moment avec… Reo-ah. »

Il l'enlaça. Reo ferma les yeux. Il s'était habitué à la température basse du corps de son hyung.

« Je crois qu'en réalité, je dois moi aussi disparaître.

- … Hyung ? Non…

- Nous ne pouvons pas être de parfaits jumeaux… Tu es seul.

- Non… Non ! »

Goan recula. Reo tenta de le rattraper. Il tenta un dernier baiser. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, sans vraiment se toucher.

« Goan-hyung ! »

Son corps se laissa tomber au sol. Reo le regarda devenir livide avec horreur. Ses yeux fixaient le vide, ses lèvres devinrent presque bleues. Il était vraiment gelé. Reo n'osa pas le toucher. Il fondit en larmes. Il leva les yeux à la recherche d'un autre espoir. Une autre vision d'horreur le heurta : dans son lit, Sunny avait gelé lui aussi. Les autres membres étaient-ils tous dans cet état ? Si Goan et Sunny, ses deux meilleurs amis, l'étaient, ils l'étaient tous.

Il était vraiment seul.

« Non… Je ne veux pas être seul ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il bondit sur son matelas, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Sunny dormait à poing fermés, Goan le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Goan-hyung, sanglota-t-il… J'ai cru te perdre…

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Reo-ah. »

Reo plissa le nez. Il avait honte d'avoir fait un tel cauchemar. En un regard, il fit comprendre à son ami qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Goan s'installa sous ses draps.

« Chht, c'est fini. Je suis là. »

Il serra le corps tremblant de sanglots de son ami contre lui. Reo se sentit déjà mieux. Il savait que Goan ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de relation trop charnelle entre eux. Quelque chose de chaste, aucune idée déplacée…

« Reo ?

- Hm ?

- Tu as fait un rêve érotique avant ça ?

- Hem… Pourquoi ? »

Goan vint appuyer sur l'entrejambe de son jeune ami. Ce dernier hoqueta.

« Hyung !

- Pour ça. Un rêve érotique qui se transforme en cauchemar, c'est désagréable… »

Reo chassa la main baladeuse de son érection, jetant un regard plein d'éclairs à son hyung. Sa main buta par erreur sur l'entrejambe de ce dernier.

« Mais ..! Hyung ! T'as pas honte de t'inviter dans mon lit dans cet état, toi aussi ?

- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir, coquin va. »

Reo resta perplexe. Ils avaient fait un rêve érotique tous deux, la même nuit. Cela ne les liait pas un peu ? Il cligna des yeux pour chasser ces pensées qui lui rappelaient son cauchemar. Maintenant, l'idée d'être jumeau à Goan l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. C'était juste une coïncidence !

Goan s'installa dans le lit, il avait l'intention d'y terminer la nuit. Reo lui laissa de la place, et admira son visage qui s'apaisait pour se rendormir. Il ressemblait à un ange. Ses lèvres le brûlaient. Son cauchemar avait réveillé cette envie… Il ne résista pas. Il l'embrassa. Son hyung ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, ne s'y attendant pas. Puis il les referma, se laissant aller à ce doux baiser. Il bascula, montant sur son jeune ami, approfondissant l'acte. Lui aussi, ça lui avait un peu manqué… A bout de souffle, ils brisèrent le lien, et se regardèrent avec gêne.

« Hum… Désolé hyung…

- Hm, non, c'est moi…

- Oh… »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le lit voisin. Sunny les regardait bouche bée.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous… »

Reo jeta la tête en arrière dans son oreiller. Goan reprit son ancienne place dans le lit et se racla la gorge.

« C'est une très longue histoire, HuanBei. Mais puisque tu partages notre chambre, tu es en droit de la savoir. Je te la raconterai plus tard… Mais pour l'instant, tu n'as rien vu, d'accord ?

- Promis !

- Tu ne diras rien…

- Oui, hyung !

- Croix de bois…

- Croix de fer, si j'mens j'vais en enfer ! »

Goan sourit face au comportement attendrissant de Sunny. Reo soupira : tout cela lui avait coupé toute envie de dormir.

« Sunny ?

- Reo-ah ? »

Cette appellation venant de Sunny, qui agissait d'un comportement beaucoup plus enfantin que lui la plupart du temps, faisait toujours bizarre à Reo.

« Tu es encore fatigué ?

- Hmmm… Non !

- On joue ?

- Ouiii !

- Les enfants, il est 5 :00 du matin, grommela Goan.

- Y a pas d'heures pour jouer, fit Sunny ! »

Reo quitta son lit pour sauter sur son ami joueur. Il y avait toujours une bonne ambiance dans cette chambre. Reo voulait chasser l'image de la pièce glacée qui avait hanté son esprit.

Leurs jeux réveillèrent tous le dortoir vers 5 :30 du matin.

* * *

Voilou voilou. Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer toutes ces bizarreries.

Il s'agit de** l'état d'esprit et les craintes de Reo à ses débuts** dans le groupe, et même en tant que trainee : le fait d'être **à l'écart**, d'avoir du mal à s'intégrer, d'où** les autres membres tellement froids** avec le pauvre maknae qu'ils en sont rendus **absents** puis **gelés**... Pourquoi Goan finit-il gelé alors ? A cause de** l'éloignement** qui prend place au fil du temps (à cause de la division du groupe en deux). Et vous aurez compris que c'est leur lien casi fraternel qui fait qu'ils ressentent la même chose, comme des **jumeaux**. L'idée qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un pour atteindre la perfection ? Ahem...

Reo : Pour simplifier... J'ai envie de lui, c'est tout. _Un désir refoulé_.

(Ca c'est dit...) C'est aussi l'éventualité que** redevenir amants ne les éloignerait plus**. Enfin, le fait qu'ils fassent tout l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident, montre les **difficultés qu'ils ont surmonté ensemble**. Je pense avoir expliqué le plus compliqué. Si toutefois quelque chose ne serait pas clair, n'hésitez pas à reviewer. ~


	8. SangHee? : Ghost

Eh non, je ne vous dit pas quel est le pairing ! :D Vous verrez bien à la fin. ~

Ahh, je vous ai jamais vraiment parlé de SangHee, en fait !

SangHee : Tu m'as oublié, noona... :'c

Mais non, jamais je n'oublierai un être aussi mignon que toiii. ~ Hehe. Comme vous avez pu le lire, SangHee est un peu orgueilleux et n'hésite pas à mal parler à ceux qui l'énervent. Mais que renferme son esprit tourmenté ? Vous allez le voir tout de suite !

* * *

**Ghost**

« Ok, tu as gagné ton pari.

- Tu ne me croyais pas capable de monter aussi haut ? »

Ils étaient assis en tailleur, face à face, il n'y avait qu'eux, rien d'autre. SangHee sourit à son grand frère, MinHyun.

« Quand je t'entendais chanter dans ta chambre, j'avais des doutes.

- Neeh, Min, c'est méchant ce que tu dis.

- Je te dis ça, mais tu sais que je suis fier d'avoir un petit frère aussi célèbre.

- Je ne suis pas encore au sommet de ma gloire, tu sais. »

MinHyun avait deux ans de plus que SangHee, il était étudiant en médecine et lui aussi allait réussir sa vie… Mais pas aussi vite que son cadet. SangHee aurait dû lui aussi faire des études de médecine, mais il a préféré les arts dramatiques, puis a tout laissé tomber pour devenir trainee à la RK. Ses parents, qui avaient l'habitude de le chouchouter, étaient partagés entre la colère, la fierté et l'inquiétude. Qu'allait devenir leur petit comédien ?

« Tu arrives à t'entendre avec les autres membres ?

- Après un an, je pense que je suis bien intégré… Mais j'ai encore un peu de mal avec certains. Et toi, comment ça va avec ChaeYa ?

- Ca fait bientôt trois ans qu'on est ensemble… Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ?

- Je pense. Vous faites un beau couple, elle et toi.

- Merci petit frère. En parlant de ça… Où t'en es toi ? »

SangHee baissa les yeux. Rien, pensa-t-il. Un an qu'il faisait partie du groupe. Presque trois ans qu'il avait signé un contrat avec la RK. Deux ans qu'il n'avait pas effleuré les lèvres d'une fille, ni même caressé un bras, ou encore sentit de longs cheveux balayer son visage. Ça lui manquait. Il ne répondit pas à la question.

« Je vois, fit MinHyun en comprenant son silence… Je me posais une question.

- Hm ?

- Ça fait pas un peu bizarre de se retrouver enfermé avec 11 autres gars, ayant aussi un emploi du temps tellement chargé qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de batifoler ? Je veux dire… Hem… Le manque ne se sent pas dans certains comportements ?

- … Tu demandes si on finit pas avec des tendances gays, c'est ça ?

- Raah, SangHee, ne m'enfonce pas… Réponds plutôt à ma question.

- Certains ont craqué, oui. Et d'autres ont des comportements étranges. Moi, je reste normal.

- Haha. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Au fait, tu as entendu parler des fameux pairings ?

- Moui. Je n'y prête pas attention, je trouve ça stupide de la part des fans.

- Certes. J'ai vu un pairing qui revenait souvent… Toi et YongWoon.

- Je sais… Même certains membres du groupe croient en ce couple. Mais il n'en est rien. Yong-hyung est celui qui m'a aidé au début, à m'intégrer, à me sentir bien, à ne pas regretter mes choix… Je lui dois tout. Je le considère comme un second grand frère.

- Il serait mon égal ? Tu m'en vois jaloux.

- Naah, personne ne te remplacera à mes yeux.

- Ca me touche. »

Ils se turent un instant, échangèrent des sourires sincères. SangHee ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien. Son grand frère lui manquait tant. Sa famille entière lui manquait. Heureusement qu'il en avait une autre… Les KM-Reon étaient une famille, oui. Max en était le père, DongHae la mère. Et ils avaient 10 enfants à guider vers la gloire. C'est une belle histoire…

« SangHee ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux. MinHyun avait disparu après avoir prononcé son nom.

« MinHyun ? Où es-tu ? »

Pas de réponse.

« MinHyun ? » l'appela-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Une gifle le coucha. Il ne voyait rien. Qui venait de le frapper ? Qui osait toucher son beau visage ?

« Qu-qui est là ?! »

Nouvelle gifle. Une vague de froid le saisit, alors que les boutons de sa chemise s'arrachaient.

« Qu'est-ce que..?

- La ferme ! »

Une voix masculine le coupa net. Une voix grave qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un…

Deux larges mains invisibles lui collèrent les épaules au sol. Le torse à l'air, il cherchait l'assaillant. Mais rien. Il n'y avait personne.

« Puceau. »

Cette insulte vrilla comme une perceuse dans ses oreilles. Il n'osa pas répondre. Son jean glissa sur ses cuisses. Mais quel genre de rêve était-ce ?!

« L-Laissez-moi… »

Il sentit deux doigts s'insérer entre ses dents. Une forte poigne lui serra les poignets ensemble avant de lever ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Son corps était exposé à qui voulait bien voir. Il serra ses cuisses nues. Il ne ressentait aucune honte, puisqu'il ne croisait aucun regard. Qui aurait honte de se retrouver à demi-nu tout seul ? Mais à qui appartenaient ces doigts qui venaient jouer avec sa langue ?

« On t'as déjà dit que tu étais très mignon, SangHee ? »

Les doigts se retirèrent de sa bouche.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- S-si !

- Chht… laisse-toi faire. »

Ils glissèrent sur son menton, sa gorge, laissant une traînée de salive derrière eux. SangHee frissonna quand ils descendirent sur son sternum avant de remonter sur son mamelon, qui durcit à ce contact.

« Allons bon SangHee, tu rêves que tu te fais baiser par un fantôme. Ton cas devient grave.

- Mais putain, qui êtes-vous pour me dire ça ?!

- Tu le sauras bientôt… ou pas… »

Quelqu'un desserra ses cuisses, se plaça entre. Deux cuisses musclées enveloppées de jean. A qui appartenaient-elles ? Les doigts glissèrent sur son ventre, tirèrent sur l'élastique de son boxer. La main qui lui enserrait les poignets lâcha prise pour venir lui soulever les jambes unes à unes. Il vit avec effroi ses dessous s'envoler.

« Ton air de petite soumise en ferait bander plus d'un.

- Arrêtez ça… Je vous en prie…

- Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ?

- Ne me prenez pas pour une crème… Je suis peut-être en état de détresse, mais je sais encore que se battre contre un fantôme est voué à l'échec…

- Tu es intelligent, SangHee. Et tu as raison. Pour la peine, tu ne souffriras pas. »

SangHee souffla un juron. Un fantôme pervers. Quel est ce rêve idiot ?

Ledit fantôme saisit son membre. Cette caresse glaciale lui fit comme un coup de jus. Non, il ne pouvait pas apprécier de telles choses, ce n'était pas digne de lui… Il émit un gémissement contre son gré, alors que d'autres caresses ectoplasmiques venaient le titiller.

« Ta belle voix s'entend jusque dans tes jouissements. C'est adorable. »

SangHee secoua la tête. Il fallait que ce cauchemar cesse… Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais connu le plaisir obtenu grâce à quelqu'un d'autre… Se laisser faire par un fantôme pervers, ou mettre fin à cette connerie tout de suite ? Le choix paraissait facile, mais en réalité, SangHee était trop curieux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se sentit manquer d'air. Un pieu s'enfonça en lui. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, la douleur ne durera pas. »

Les coups de vent secouaient ses tripes, ses doigts agrippèrent le sol invisible, d'autres coups de vent jouaient avec son sexe à présent en érection. Là, il avait honte de lui, de prendre du plaisir avec l'homme invisible… Et puis d'abord, pourquoi un HOMME ? Les questions de MinHyun n'étaient pas bêtes en fin de compte, peut-être que lui aussi, le fait d'être enfermé avec 11 beaux jeunes hommes, lui montait à la tête… Non non non non ! Jamais de la vie ! Tu délires, s'engueula-t-il tout seul !

Les coups se firent plus violents, et bizarrement plus bon… SangHee jeta sa tête en arrière. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses tempes. Il pleurait maintenant ? Il se promit de ne jamais raconter ce rêve à personne. C'était trop honteux pour lui… Comment pouvait-il apprécier ? Comment pouvait-il jouir à cause une chose si dégradante ? Il voulait crier un nom. Mais il ne savait qui était en train de le besogner de la sorte. Qui était-ce, bordel ?

Le plaisir atteint son summum à une vitesse fulgurante. Au bord de l'orgasme, SangHee hurla :

« QUI ETES-VOUS ?! »

Ce fut comme si le temps se stoppa net pendant quelques secondes : dans le noir, le corps de son assaillant se dessina…

« Y-YongWoon-hyung..? »

Il lui sourit. Ce fut à cette seconde précise qu'il éjacula…

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait encore nuit. D'un coup de main sur son portable, il vit sur l'écran, dont la lumière lui arracha les yeux, qu'il était 3 :00 du matin passés. Il souffla d'agacement, essuyant la disgracieuse flaque de bave sur son oreiller.

« SangHee-ah ? »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de YongWoon.

« Hum ?! Hyung ?

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu étais très agité et tu as même crié…

- Moui… T'en fais pas, hyung, c'est rien.

- Tu peux venir dormir avec moi, si tu veux. »

Après ce cauchemar, il n'avait même plus envie de voir la tête de celui qui était censé être son meilleur ami… La poisse. Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi YongWoon ? Pourquoi un cauchemar aussi obscène ? Etait-ce un fantasme enfoui au plus profond de lui ? Il ravala ses inquiétudes le plus vite possible avant qu'elles ne viennent lui tarauder l'esprit pour le reste de la nuit.

« Ça va aller, merci hyung…

- Comme tu voudras. »

Il l'entendit se retourner sous sa couverture. Il retira sa main de son boxer poisseux. Cette foutue main droite ne lui suffisait plus… Il avait vraiment besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un.

* * *

Ehwi, c'était une SangWoon ! (KaiSoo pour les EXOtics :3) C'est pas un couple que je chérit beaucoup, mais j'essaierai d'en faire de temps en temps ! Promis !


	9. YongHee : Sea

Voilà, une nouvelle SangWoon pour vous ! (wi, j'ai changé les particules d'ordre, mais c'est parce qu'on est dans le teutête de YongWoon ! è.é)

Alors... Que se passe-t-il dans l'esprit de l'homme au visage de cire ? _*roulements de tambour*_

YongWoon : ...

... Merci du commentaire Yong chéri ! :3

* * *

**Sea**

Le soleil, le sable chaud, le bruit des vagues, la brise agréable, l'odeur végétale… YongWoon rêvait parfois d'une magnifique plage. Comme tous les autres, il avait besoin de vacances. Mais leur emploi du temps ne leur permettant pas, il se contentait de prendre des vacances dans son subconscient.

Il enfonça ses doigts, sa joue dans le sable. Un peu humide, mais agréable. Aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. L'ambiance le conduisait à l'endormissement. Il était bien… Une vague vint briser ce bienêtre, le recouvrant complètement de son écume salée. Il poussa un cri qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre sortir de sa bouche, ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, s'aveuglant de la lumière du soleil, courant rejoindre un palmier sur ses longues jambes engourdies. Il trébucha, s'étala à nouveau dans le sable, qui lui parut moins agréable, trempé, c'était comme s'il aimantait chaque petit grain pour s'en faire un masque et customiser ses vêtements. Il toussa, sentant de l'eau salée couler entre ses lèvres et de ses narines.

« Merde… » jura-t-il calmement de sa voix grave.

Il se redressa, s'assit face à la mer traîtresse. Il la toisa avant de se dire qu'elle était magnifique, d'un bleu turquoise, une couleur qu'il appréciait. Autour de lui, une plage sauvage, pas une trace de vie, juste du sable, des coquillages, des palmiers, et derrière, une forêt peu accueillante.

« Hm. Bien. »

YongWoon savait qu'il rêvait. Mais qu'était-il supposé faire ? Et d'abord, comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Il baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements, déchirés et délavés par les vagues et l'eau iodée. Un naufrage ? Peut-être. Dans ce cas, il devait vérifier si personne n'avait suivi le même chemin que lui. Il se leva et entreprit son inspection des lieux. Il se rendit compte qu'il était pieds nus, sentant le sable piquant s'insinuer entre ses orteils. Sensation désagréable. Il regretta de ne même pas avoir une paire de tongs quand il marcha sur plusieurs coquillages pointus, jurant mentalement.

Après un court temps de marche, grâce à ses grandes enjambées, après avoir détaillé les environs facilement puisque tout se ressemblait, il vit une forme humaine étendue au loin sur la plage. Il s'en approcha d'un pas rapide. Il reconnut ces cheveux récemment teintés en noir ébène comme les siens.

« SangHee-ah ! »

Il lui secoua l'épaule. Le chanteur toussa, recrachant une petite mare d'eau probablement aussi salée que la mer.

« Woon-hyung ? »demanda-t-il entre deux toux.

Il se redressa difficilement, YongWoon vit avec effroi tout son eyeliner coulé sur ses joues. Il regarda autour de lui avec de petits yeux gênés par la lumière.

« Où sommes-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Le plus jeune se jeta dans les bras de son hyung.

« Ah ! Hyung, je suis content de ne pas me réveiller tout seul ici !

- Je suis heureux de ne pas être seul non plus… Mais je n'aurais jamais voulu que tu te retrouves ici…

- Tu es si gentil, hyung. »

YongWoon sentit les doigts fins de son ami caresser son dos. Il ferma les yeux. Que c'était agréable de le savoir auprès de lui, tout près… Très près… Il adorait la moindre de ces étreintes, la moindre marque d'affection venant du jeune chanteur capricieux. Si ces caprices ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui la plupart du temps, c'était parce que le regard du rappeur coupait court aux plaintes de son jeune ami. Froid comme la glace. Assez pour le gelé sur place. Mais la faiblesse le gagnait quand il exécutait un petit aegyo, chose qu'il faisait quand il faisait un caprice non en rapport avec son orgueil.

« Woon-hyung ?

- Hm, marmonna-t-il tiré de ses pensées ?

- J'ai faim… »

Ils partirent en quête de la moindre provision. Ils mirent du temps à trouver un beau bananier plein de fruits encore verts : leur goût n'était que meilleur, de cette couleur. SangHee sautait de joie : il adorait les bananes, même s'il les préférait rôties ou avec du chocolat. YongWoon le regarda engloutir la première : il n'avait pas faim, il se nourrissait de l'exaltation de son jeune ami.

« YongWoon-hyung est le meilleur. Si j'avais été tout seul, je n'aurais pas vu ces bananes en haut de l'arbre.

- Mais sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu les cueillir, puisque je ne sais pas grimper aux arbres. »

SangHee sourit de toutes ses dents et tendit sa main. YongWoon tapa dedans. Ils formaient un beau duo… Ce duo existait même dans le groupe : ils avaient un titre pour seulement eux deux, SangHee chantant de sa voix fluette, YongWoon rappant avec des intonations graves. C'était le seul duo chant-rap existant, au grand regret et jalousie des autres : les voix de Goan et Reo ne s'accordaient pas, encore moins celles de Bao et Yi. Ils avaient eu de la chance sur ce coup.

SangHee happa une autre banane dans sa bouche. YongWoon détaillait le moindre de ses mouvements : d'abord, de ces petits doigts d'enfant, il épluchait doucement mais avec gourmandise le fruit. Puis il l'enfonçait dans sa bouche, tendant un peu la langue pour le faire glisser dessus et ainsi sentir toute sa saveur. Enfin, il mordait d'un coup sec dedans, le mâchait tranquillement et avalait, avant de recommencer. Il devait avoir vu le regard vide de son hyung.

« Woon-hyung ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Hun ? Euh. Rien…

- Tu ne veux pas de banane ?

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Dommage, elles sont délicieuses ! »

Un véritable enfant, se dit le rappeur. Il avait envie d'essuyer l'eyeliner coulé sur ses joues. Il n'osait pas. Alors il se contenta de fixer son visage…

« Arrêtes de me fixer, hyung…

- Excuse-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Ton eyeliner… »

SangHee ouvrit de grands yeux, comme s'il réalisait la gravité de la situation pour lui. Il regretta de n'avoir aucune matière réfléchissante sur lui.

« Tu… Tu veux bien me l'enlever ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

YongWoon esquissa un petit sourire, et par quelques coups de pouce humidifié, il retira ces disgracieux traits noirs.

« Tu es très beau sans eyeliner, SangHee-ah.

- Je me préfère avec…

- On appelle ça un manque de confiance en soi, l'abus de maquillage.

- Non, on appelle ça être moche sans maquillage, tout simplement.

- Ca m'étonne venant de toi…

- L'orgueilleux SangHee ne peut pas se dire moche, c'est ça ? »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, YongWoon ne voulant pas répondre, SangHee le forçant à répondre… Ils étaient capables de se fixer longtemps ainsi… Une fois, ç'avait duré 20 minutes. Mais SangHee finissait toujours par perdre. Ce coup-ci, il laissa tomber bien vite, détournant son regard sur les bananes et poussant un cri d'effroi.

« IIIIIIHHHH ! UNE ARAIGNEE ! »

Il se leva d'un bond et recula de 5 mètres. YongWoon baissa à son tour les yeux sur la grappe de bananes et vit une juteuse mygale se balader dessus. Il la prit sur son poing et la jeta dans la forêt, calmement.

« YongWoon-hyung est un héros !

- C'est qu'une araignée…

- Mais t'as vu sa taille ? Elle était ENORME ! »

Il écarta les bras pour exagérer la taille de la bête, se cognant la main dans le palmier.

« Aoutch… Hm. Il fait chaud. »

Changement de sujet rapide à la Lee SangHee. Il regarda un instant YongWoon avant d'ôter son T-shirt sans complexe.

« Tu devrais le faire aussi, hyung. Tu dois avoir trop chaud avec ton T-shirt noir… »

Une fois le deuxième T-shirt tombé, ils reprirent place à l'ombre du palmier. SangHee tendit sa main vers les bananes.

« Pas une troisième, SangHee-ah. Tu vas être malade.

- Mais j'ai faim !

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Et j'ai soif.

- Ca c'est plus problématique…

- Tu te souviens de Man vs. Wild, hyung ?

- Non, je ne boirai pas mon urine…

- … C'est vrai, c'est dégueulasse. »

SangHee souffla de mécontentement. Il regarda autour de lui, s'arrêtant sur le jean du rappeur.

« Il paraît que le sperme est très nutritif. »

YongWoon eut un mouvement de recul, écarquillant les yeux en toisant SangHee. Décidément, son comportement était bien étrange aujourd'hui. Il semblait avoir perdu son orgueil et son innocence habituelle…

« SangHee-ah..? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là..?

- Ça pourrait nous occuper, aussi.

- Que..? »

Ses petites mains se jetèrent sur a braguette de YongWoon. Il lui attrapa les poignets. Le chanteur couina de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Hyung… Tu me fais mal…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, SangHee ?!

- Hyung, lâche-moi… »

Les lèvres du rappeur se pincèrent, il lâcha les frêles poignets de son dongsaeng. Ce dernier se les frottas, les yeux baissés, l'air boudeur. YongWoon n'aimait pas faire mal à SangHee, mais dans cette situation, il y avait été contraint.

« J'ai pas envie qu'on fasse ce genre de chose.

- YongWoon-hyung… »

SangHee releva la tête, prenant un air de chiot battu. YongWoon plissa le nez. Il ne pouvait pas résister…

« Pourquoi, hyung ?

- C'est trop dégradant pour toi.

- Mais on est tous seuls…

- Je le garderais tout de même sur la conscience. »

Il le fixait à nouveau droit dans les yeux. YongWoon se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Arrêtes ça, le suppliait-il intérieurement, arrêtes d'être aussi mignon… Ledit mignon porta un doigt à sa bouche, le mordilla. Son autre main descendit de son propre cou, caressa son torse nu, effleurant son mamelon rose, durci par un frisson. YongWoon fut happé par cette vision, il ne vit pas la main glisser sur son jean pour retrouver sa braguette. Cette fois-ci, SangHee eut le temps de le déshabiller comme il le voulait.

« Je t'ai eu, hyung. »

YongWoon jeta la tête en arrière et jura entre ses dents. Au pire, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Oui. Juste un rêve. Il allait se réveiller. Là. Tout de suite. Non. Déjà, il sentit la petite poigne de SangHee s'emparer de son membre, le caresser avec douceur. Comment pouvait-il oser lui faire ça ? Il ferma les yeux, ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, alors que SangHee ouvrait la bouche, penché sur son entre-jambe, pour accueillir le sexe du rappeur sur sa langue comme il l'avait fait avec les deux bananes. YongWoon s'efforça à penser à autre chose. Difficile… Tient, qu'allait-il faire aux prochains repas ? Peut-être du poulet. Oui. Avec des bananes rôties en dessert. SangHee en sera heureux. Un spasme l'empêcha de continuer sa réflexion. Il baissa les yeux et vit la passion dans les mouvements de tête de son ami. Etait-ce un fantasme qui faisait surface ? Possible. Mais il savait qu'il ne se réaliserait jamais. Il ne laisserait pas SangHee se réduire à cela.

« Hyung, tu aimes ? »

YongWoon répondit par un gémissement. La langue de SangHee glissa du bout de son gland à ses bourses, le long de son sexe dressé. Le plaisir devenait insupportablement indécent. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami, caressant cette masse de douceur, se mordit la lèvre. La chaleur dans laquelle s'enfonçait sa virilité était toute aussi douce. Il fallait que ça cesse, c'était une overdose de douceur.

« SangHee .. ! »

Il étouffa un grognement, alors qu'il jouissait dans la bouche du plus jeune. Ce dernier se releva, alors que l'autre se calmait, reprenait son souffle. Il le vit avaler, vit une boule descendre dans sa gorge, et le vit s'essuyer la bouche comme après avoir bu à une fontaine à eau.

« C'est salé… » marmonna-t-il.

Il secoua la tête, remit ses cheveux en place.

« Mais c'est pas mauvais. Tu devrais essayer, hyung, tu n'as rien mangé. »

YongWoon sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il secoua la tête, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

« En ce cas, je vais te forcer à manger. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant rien dire, autant par l'épuisement que par l'étonnement. SangHee se leva, défit sa braguette. Il sembla hésiter.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te forcer à faire la même chose, hyung… Mais au moins te nourrir… »

YongWoon eut un instant de remords : SangHee s'était forcé à le faire tout à l'heure, et il refusait de lui rendre la pareille. C'était un peu cruel, surtout s'il en avait envie… Tant pis. Une autre fois, se dit-il… Il se promit que si, en vrai, il le lui demandait, il ne refuserait pas. Son dongsaeng le prit par les cheveux, s'empoigna lui-même, et commença à se branler. Se rêve venait peut-être d'un souvenir. C'était il y a peu de temps. Il avait entendu SangHee gémir pendant son sommeil. Il reconnut ce genre de gémissement, même si après il avait hurlé du fait qu'il faisait en même temps un cauchemar. Il savait très bien que SangHee était encore vierge et que derrière son innocence devant les autres, il en avait marre de n'avoir pour maîtresse que sa main droite, qu'il avait envie de faire le grand saut, mais il ne savait avec qui. Il lui avait confié ses craintes : il risquait de tomber sur une fan, ou de créer un scandale. Il voulait le faire avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait, comme toute bonne première fois. Mais il n'avait personne. Il n'avait pas le temps de se trouver une petite amie, et il ne voulait pas laisser tomber le groupe pour si peu. Si bien qu'une fois, il lui avait demandé si tenter sa chance avec un garçon du groupe ne serait pas une bonne idée (puisqu'il y en avait qui ne se privaient pas…), mais il se ravisa, sachant qu'avec n'importe lequel, il finirait en-dessous, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. YongWoon n'aimait pas savoir que son petit frère de cœur se sentait mal. Lui, il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin, il avait eu assez de petites amies avant de devenir idole, et cette abstinence prolongée ne le gênait pas. Mais lui, il était plus âgé, SangHee n'avait que 20 ans, il était encore pressé, et il est vrai que pour un beau garçon comme lui, il est presque inadmissible d'être encore qualifié de puceau. Pauvre SangHee…

Il l'entendit gémir, ce même gémissement. Il retint de faire une grimace d'écœurement en sentant sa semence gicler sur son visage. C'était tellement sale…

SangHee se baissa, essuya un peu de la substance blanchâtre du bout du doigt et le porta à la bouche de son hyung. Il se força à tester cette chose… ce qui ne s'avéra pas si mauvais. Le plus jeune, tout souriant, l'aida à tout essuyer, le nourrissant par la même occasion de sa propre semence.

« Je t'aime YongWoon-hyung. »

Ce dernier le gratifia d'un grand et rare sourire. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit les lèvres de son dongsaeng sur les siennes. Overdose de douceur dans ce baiser au goût salé de la mer et du sexe. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux après cela, et les écarquilla, voyant une énorme vague se diriger droit sur eux.

« S-SangHee-ah… »

Le plus jeune se retourna, et prit une mine horrifiée.

« Hyung… On va mourir ? »

Son seul réflexe fut de le serrer le plus fort possible contre lui, comme pour le protéger. La vague s'abattit sur eux…

YongWoon se réveilla dans le canapé du salon, un coussin dans les bras, les cheveux gouttant. Au-dessus de lui, Max tenait un verre vide. Il comprit.

« Enfin, tu te réveilles, Woon-ah. Les enfants sont affamés.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 20h.

- Merde, marmonna-t-il… »

SangHee se jeta sur lui.

« Hyung ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Ils sont tous tellement affamés qu'ils ont proposé une partouze. Jiro-hyung a dit que le sperme est très nutritif. »

YongWoon écarquilla les yeux. Tellement de coïncidences… La vague et le verre d'eau… Et maintenant ça…

« Bon, qui veut participer, demanda Jiro ?

- Moi, s'écria Yi !

- Je veux bien aussi, répondit Bao.

- Quelqu'un a dit partouze ?! demanda Sunny en arrivant en trombe dans le salon.

- Il n'y aura pas de partouze les enfants, fit D.

- Roooh, grogna Jiro… »

SiYeol toisa son grand ami et leva les yeux au ciel, puis regarda YongWoon avec un air suppliant. Ce dernier se leva du canapé.

« Ouiii ! YongWoon-hyung va faire à manger, s'écria Reo !

- Et il a l'air heureux, fit remarquer Sunny avec de grands yeux. »

YongWoon le regarda interrogativement. Il pointa du doigt son entrejambe. Le rappeur baissa les yeux.

« Oups…

- Tu as dû faire un joli rêve, Woon-ah, dit Max en souriant.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois YongWoon avoir la gaulle, marmonna Yi comme s'il en était traumatisé…

- Hein, fit SangHee ? »

YongWoon s'empressa d'aller se cacher dans sa cuisine, devenu rouge. Il devait épargner cette vue à son pauvre dongsaeng fragile…

Comme promis, il ferait du poulet, ainsi que des bananes rôties en dessert.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. *_* (rah, moi aussi j'veux aller à la plage...)

YongWoon : On en rêve tous.

OHMONDIEU il a parlé !

YongWoon : ...

Nooon, je plaisantait, parle moi, j'aime ta voiiiix. ç_ç


	10. GoanReoBao : White Blossom

Okay, passons à Goan. J'aurais pu publier cette fiction avant... si je l'avais écrite avant. Haha. Désolée, c'est juste que je manquais d'idées... Donc son rêve va surtout nous révéler quelques évènements de son passé, qui expliquent son comportement un peu bipolaire (manly/cute, comme notre petit cerf préféré, LuHan :3). C'est un peu extrême comme explication, mais je fais pas dans la dentelle.

Goan : C'est bien connu...

J'ai cru que t'allais me laisser faire mon speech seule. x_x Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**White Blossom**

**C**ette beauté éblouissante. Sa beauté. L'unique. Goan n'avait jamais rencontré plus belle fille. Elle avait été sienne pendant 3 ans. Pendant 3 ans, il avait senti ses longs cheveux d'ébène balayer son visage, laissant un parfum de fleurs chatouiller ses narines. Pendant 3 ans, il avait pu admirer son doux visage qui lui apparaissait comme celui d'un ange. Pendant 3 ans, il avait connu de longues étreintes amoureuses, sa tête enfouie dans son épaule, ses bras autour de sa taille, ses lèvres scellées aux siennes, ces si douces lèvres roses au goût de pétales de fleurs. Il lui avait tout donné : son amitié, sa confiance, puis son amour, sa fierté, même sa virginité. Elle avait été l'unique femme avec qui il se voyait vivre plus tard… Si la vie-même ne lui avait pas joué un tour.

« HuaLing… » murmura-t-il face à sa beauté si lumineuse.

Envoûté par le visage de sa belle, il se sentit sourire comme un idiot. Elle était là, debout face à lui, à genoux, ses longs cheveux flottant autour de son visage impassible, tels les rayons d'un soleil aveuglant. Toute de blanc vêtue. Goan ne voyait que du blanc, couleur de la pureté et de la beauté aveuglante.

« DongFan… »

Une larme coula sur ses joues de porcelaine. Le sourire de Goan retomba. Il tendit le bras vers elle. Elle le repoussa violemment.

« Comment as-tu pu.. ?

- HuaLing…

- COMMENT AS-TU PU ME LAISSER MOURIR ?! »

Goan sentit sa vision s'embuer. Il se rappela ce jour fatal, 6 ans de cela. Il se rappela cette longue étreinte sur le trottoir avant de se séparer pour la soirée. Il se rappela du dernier sourire de sa précieuse, du dernier baiser qu'ils ont échangé, du dernier signe qu'elle a fait en s'engageant sur ce maudit passage piéton… Et la violence du choc avec le nez de cette fourgonnette. Leur amour les avait aveuglés au point de se jeter dans les bras de la mort. Il se rappela de la mare de sang sur la chaussée et sur ses mains quand il avait volé vers son corps étendu par-terre. Tout était allé trop vite. C'était trop injuste. Il avait trouvé la femme avec qui il aurait voulu mourir après des dizaines d'années d'amour. Il se rappela de ses larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues et tomber sur le visage sans vie, figé pour l'éternité, de sa perle rare, il se rappela du cri qu'il avait poussé comme pour maudire les dieux qui lui avaient jeté cette malédiction.

Il se souvint d'un soir où il avait pris une lame de rasoir de son père, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, et avait approché la lame près de son poignet. Le désespoir l'avait gagné, il n'était pas allé en cours depuis une semaine. Aller au lycée sans HuaLing était impossible. Il avait enfoncé la lame dans sa veine, mais une vague de peur l'eut saisit qu'il la retira immédiatement. Il avait poussé un juron et avait couru dans la salle de bain pour faire arrêter le saignement. Même pas les couilles de te donner la mort, s'était-il alors dit, elle s'est envolée avec ce qu'il te restait de fierté et de virilité.

« HuaLing, pardonne-moi… »

Il se savait en train de chialer. Etait-ce vraiment sa faute si elle était morte ? Puisque lui non plus n'aurait pas vu ce maudit véhicule s'il avait été à sa place… Il aurait dû crever à sa place. C'était trop injuste.

La muse blanche commença à s'estomper, le visage déformé par ses pleurs.

« HUALING ! REVIENT !

- DongFan… »

Il tendit à nouveau la main. Une caresse, telle un coup de vent, lui frôla les doigts. Et plus rien. Il ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit en se sentant plaqué contre une paroi, créant une résonance. Il reconnut l'endroit. C'était là qu'il avait perdu toute fierté. De vulgaires sanitaires de lycée. Un autre mauvais souvenir. Mais ce n'était pas son assaillant présumé qui venait de le plaquer contre une des portes.

« RyeoSu… » marmonna-t-il.

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre. Ni même le reconnaître.

« T'en penses quoi ? Elle est mignonne pour un mec… » railla Reo.

Il s'adressait à celui qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Bao-ge… »

Ce dernier s'avança et le tint par le menton, lui soulevant la tête. Il sentit ses longs cheveux dans son cou. A 18 ans, il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux. Il n'avait plus envie de plaire à personne, à part lui-même. Il mettait des vêtements étroits mais confortables, mais malgré son envie de faire ressortir sa virilité – une fois-même il avait essayé de rembourrer son slim, mais avait renoncé, trouvant cela ridicule, mais ses attributs masculins ne semblaient pas vouloir se montrer sous la forme de ne serait-ce qu'une bosse sous le jean -, son visage androgyne et ses longs cheveux suscitaient les moqueries : il était « la fille plate ».

« Il fait tellement pitié avec ses airs de pucelle qui fait sa chaudasse. Un gars comme ça ne peut-être que pédé. » reprit Reo.

Les mêmes mots qu'il avait entendu 5 ans auparavant sortaient de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais heureusement, les larmes ne voulaient pas monter. Bao jeta un regard au plus jeune.

« On va vérifier ça. »

Il ouvrit la porte, le jeta dans le cabinet, et ferma la porte à clé une fois tous 3 entrés à l'intérieur. Il lui plaqua la joue contre la paroi.

« Si tu hurles ou quoi que ce soit, on te refait ta réputation. Pigé ? »

Goan hocha la tête contre la surface froide. Bao lui bloqua les bras dans le dos et lui abaissa ses vêtements d'un coup sec. Aussi rapide que ce fut dans son souvenir, il le pencha au-dessus de la cuvette des WC, et le pénétra sans perdre de temps. La douleur avait été intense. D'abord cette impression d'être paralysé, d'avoir perdu sa voix, la chaleur à crever qui se saisit de lui. Une chaleur désagréable. Au moment-même, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait tout de suite. Quand il avait voulu se rebeller, il n'avait pas pu, paralysé par la douleur.

Reo, dans le rôle de l'autre assaillant, se chauffait à côté, regardant ce spectacle si proche de lui. Puis il lui colla son sexe dressé et chaud dans la bouche, sans rien demander. Il s'était retrouvé pris des deux côtés. Il avait eu encore plus envie de pleurer, honteux, mais toujours, ses larmes ne coulaient pas, comme si son esprit voulait garder sa fierté, ou du moins ce qui en restait.

« C'est qu'il est docile, fit Reo.

- Il a l'air d'aimer ça. »

Non, avait-il voulu hurler ! Non, jamais je n'aimerai ce genre de chose, jamais je ne me serais laissé faire si vous n'étiez pas susceptible de me casser la gueule ! Mais il venait de découvrir quelque chose qui allait changer sa vie : en vérité, malgré lui, il aimait ça. Il s'était dit que si l'amour et la passion s'y ajoutaient, cela aurait pu être agréable même. Etait-ce du sadomasochisme ? Non. C'était réaliste. Même si c'était entre deux – ou trois – hommes, ça restait un acte sexuel… ça restait Faire l'amour.

Oui. La chaleur insupportable de la douleur s'était transformée en chaleur de plaisir, du frottement entre deux corps, d'une danse bestiale… Il se retenait de gémir, espérant qu'ils ne verraient pas son érection trahir le fait qu'il prenait actuellement son pied à ça. Même s'il s'en rendait compte, il avait encore du mal à l'admettre. Cette ambivalence retournait son esprit. Même encore après 5 ans…

Laisse-moi, fichu cauchemar, pourquoi ne puis-je pas oublier ça, se demanda-t-il ? Il ferma les yeux, plissant le nez, alors que les deux autres venaient en lui, le remplissant de leur sperme poisseux, et le laissant dans cette cabine, remontant leur braguette comme si de rien était, alors que lui pouvait enfin pleurer de son sort.

Il rouvrit les yeux dans son oreiller au dortoir. Il était enfin à la maison.

« Goan-hyung ? Tu pleures ? » demanda doucement Reo.

Il se tourna vers son dongsaeng, essuyant ses joues et ses yeux. Il sourit difficilement.

« Non. Je vais bien. »

Reo savait que son hyung mentait. Il s'invita dans son lit, même si le plus âgé n'aimait pas ça, et se serra contre lui. Goan posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami, renifla.

« Merci d'être là pour moi, Reo-ah. »

Le plus jeune lui répondit par une douce caresse sur la joue. Goan apprécia cette caresse, bien différente de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans son cauchemar.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa gorge, dans son dos. Goan leva les yeux.

« Reo-ah ? »

Ils s'agrippèrent à ses fesses, le serrant contre Reo. Il avala sa salive, repoussa ces avances, mais rien n'y faisait. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, appuyant son majeur contre la raie de son hyung, l'approchant de son entrée, par-dessus ses vêtements.

« Arrêtes… »

Il ne pouvait hausser le ton, Sunny dormait à côté. Reo fit changer sa main de côté, la plongeant dans les vêtements de Goan qui étouffa un gémissement.

« S'il te plaît… »

Il sentait ses mains agiles caresser sa virilité du bout des doigts.

« DongFan-hyung… » lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il lui leva la tête d'une caresse sous le menton, et lui vola un baiser. Mais comment osait-il ? Déjà il s'incrustait dans son lit sans rien demander, puis il osait le tripoter après le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire ? Là, il le retourna violemment, lui baissa son short, son boxer, continuant de le tripoter de l'autre côté.

« RyeoSu, arrêtes ça tout de suite. » fit-il sèchement, mais d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Le maknae n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il inséra un doigt humide en lui. Goan couina. C'était impossible que Reo fasse ça. A moins qu'il ne soit somnambule ou inconscient. Il savait pertinemment que Goan ne se laissait pas faire, surtout sur son territoire qu'était son lit. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà poussé par-terre ? Il prétendait être en position de faiblesse, de traumatisme après son cauchemar… Mais il savait que c'était faux. Il avait besoin de Reo. Il avait besoin d'être tout contre lui pour se sentir rassuré. Parce qu'il avait aimé ce qu'on lui avait fait 5 ans plus tôt. Parce qu'après, il avait tenté plusieurs coups d'un soir masculins, mais avait été déçu par le manque d'affection dans tout ça. Parce qu'avec RyeoSu, ç'avait été différent. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient et s'aiment encore même s'ils refoulent ces sentiments.

Reo s'insinua en lui. Goan ferma les yeux, attrapant la cuisse de son dongsaeng, l'aidant à faire le mouvement de va-et-vient.

« Goan-hyung se contredit.

- Ta gueule. »

Reo lâcha un petit rire sadique. Mais Goan était trop occupé à prendre son pied. Alors il enfonça son visage dans son cou, le couvrant de baisers torrides. La chaleur se faisait peu supportable. Sans briser leur lien, ils retirèrent leurs vêtements, se retrouvant nus, emboîtés en cuillère. Ils se lancèrent dans une danse où leurs corps étaient plus proches que jamais. Une danse torride, sensuelle, indécente.

Goan frémissait chaque fois que Reo donnait un coup de reins, avec sa fougue, il croyait à tout moment qu'il pourrait l'empaler. Il se voyait déjà mourir dans cette position, ne faisant plus qu'un avec ce jeune et bel homme… Non pas l'homme de sa vie. Non. Reo n'était pas son amant. Qu'était-il alors ? Pas juste un meilleur ami. Un frère, pensait-il au début. Mais est-ce que deux frères feraient ce genre de choses ensemble ? Sûrement pas. A ce moment, il se dit que ce qu'ils faisaient était alors plus qu'interdit. Pire qu'indécent. Inadmissible ? Le mot est faible. Mais il ne voulait pas briser le lien. C'était trop bon. Ca paraissait si sincère… Pourquoi était-ce si mal de ressentir autant de plaisir ?

« DongFan-hyung… »

Il savait. La fin arrivait. Lui aussi il le sentait. Il avait l'impression que son sexe allait fondre entre les doigts moites de son ami, alors que son cul allait prendre feu. Le feu de leurs ébat, le feu de leur passion.

Ils vinrent en même temps, salissant les draps de Goan. YongWoon ne sera pas content, pensa-t-il… Il laissa choir sa tête dans son oreiller. Reo lui déposa de petits baisers derrière l'oreille.

« Je t'aime, Goan-hyung… »

Il sourit, lui attrapa la main, enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Il ferma les yeux. Il était bien…

« Regarde ce que tu es devenu, DongFan… »

Il reconnut cette voix, il rouvrit les yeux. En face de lui, dans le noir, se tenait sa lumineuse HuaLing. Il eut honte de se tenir allongé, blottit contre le corps d'un autre homme, face à elle.

« Hu-HuaLing…

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Je… »

Elle ne le coupa pas. Elle semblait attendre une explication, le visage neutre.

« Je ne peux sentir le corps d'une autre femme que toi…

- Est-ce une raison pour en devenir une ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment voulu. Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? »

Elle baissa la tête et sourit.

« Je comprends.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- C'est un peu décevant… Mais au moins, tu contribues au bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une bonne chose. »

Reo venait de se rendormir, tenant toujours les doigts de Goan. Ce dernier tendit son autre main vers sa muse. Elle l'attrapa de ses doigts ectoplasmiques, s'approcha de lui, se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Il pouvait à présent vivre en paix.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux, DongFan.

- Je le serai et le resterai pour toi. Repose en paix, ma douce… »

Il lui baisa la main, et elle s'effaça dans la pénombre. Il se rendormit aussitôt.

Le jour se levait à peine quand il se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui : ses deux dongsaengs dormaient à poings fermés, chacun dans son lit. Il était normalement habillé, il n'y avait aucune saleté dans ses draps… Ce n'était qu'un rêve, cela le rassura et le déçut un peu en même temps. Il se leva difficilement et chercha dans ses affaires son journal intime. Le bruit des feuilles réveilla Sunny.

« DongFan-ge ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche un texte que j'ai écrit. Tu crois que les managers accepteraient que je chante une de mes compositions au prochain live ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le panda d'une voix endormie… Tu leur demanderas… Ou alors, peut-être que XiZang-ge sait si tu peux…

- Hmhm. Je verrai bien. Ah, le voilà. »

Il se leva, relisant son poème intitulé « Blanche fleur ».

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu en penses ? »

Il préférait demander à Sunny, puisque le texte était en chinois. Reo n'aurait rien compris. Sunny tapota sur le bord de son lit tout en se frottant les yeux. Goan s'installa à la place indiquée, lui tendant le cahier.

« Hm… Hmhm… Moui… Hm… Oh… C'est superbe, Goan-ge.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Je ferai des aegyos aux managers pour qu'ils acceptent ta demande.

- Merci HuanBei. »

Il lui tapota la tête. Le plus jeune le gratifia d'un sourire pour cette flatterie. Puis il retomba quand il baissa les yeux.

« Gege ?

- Hm ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on s'installe sur mon lit quand le soldat est au garde à vous. C'est sale. »

Goan baissa les yeux.

« Oh ! Excuses-moi ! »

Il se leva en vitesse, reprenant son cahier dans la précipitation. Il se jeta sur son lit, trébuchant.

« Outch… »

Reo se réveilla en sursaut.

« Hm ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il toisa tour à tour l'air dégoûté de Sunny et la trique de Goan. Il n'osa pas faire de rapprochement douteux.

« Goan-hyung a fait un rêve érotique. Et il a osé s'asseoir sur mon lit avec Ça. » fit Sunny en pointant l'entrejambe de Goan du doigt.

Reo éclata de rire.

« Goan-hyung a dû avoir l'air d'un vieux pervers qui venait te violer, Sunny-hyung.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit ! »

Goan roula sur le ventre et cacha sa tête sous son oreiller, honteux. Au moins, pensa-t-il, ils ne doutent plus de ma virilité…

Alors que les deux maknaes se levaient pour aller réveiller les autres dans leurs chambres en leur sautant dessus, Goan serra son cahier contre lui. Il embrassa le titre de son poème. La semaine prochaine, il chantera pour sa muse au parfum de printemps.

* * *

**V**oilà ! Une fiction un peu kk, mais c'est toujours ça. Un peu de "douceur", ça fait du bien de temps en temps.

Goan : Douceur, douceur... On voit que t'as jamais été à ma place. TT_TT

Naaah. Désolé monamour. ç_ç

Reo : C'est pas tonamour, c'est le mien. _:hug Goan-hyung:_

Aahh, Ruru-noona se sent seule et mal-aimée. TTwTT


	11. YiAll : La Sentence

Non, en fait, le chapitre précédant était trop guimauve. Repassons à du HARDCORE. Et qui va morfler aujourd'hui ?

Yi : ... _:lève la patte:_

Ooohh, monamour. ç_ç Miyaaaan ~ Heureusement que c'est qu'un cauchemar...

Yi : Oui, heureusement. 0_0 Je peux faire le speech à ta place ? :3 J'ai bien appris comment on fait !

Te gênes pas.

Yi : Okay. _*ahem* _Cette fiction relate d'un de mes dernier putain de cauchemar. Et s'il n'y a pas de pairing prédéfini, c'est tout simplement parce que c'est un putain de gangbang. O_o

Aïe.

Yi : Oui, aïe. Même si c'était dans mon subconscient, j'ai quand même bien morflé. BREF, avant de lire cette grosse connerie bourrée d'une infinité de perversions de la part de Ruru-noona, **je vous conseille de lire mes exploits dans le recueil "****Les défis de Yi****". Vous comprendrez bien mieux ce qui va suivre.**

Attention, rating pas M... **RATING HARDCORE**. /zbim/ (et fiction assez longue...)

Yi : TT^TT

* * *

**La Sentence**

**I**ls étaient tous là à le fixer, tous les 11. Lui avait les poignets attachés, et il avait ordre de ne pas bouger. Il n'y avait rien, à part lui, le noir, et ses 11 camarades en jean seulement. Il se serait cru à un jugement s'ils n'étaient pas si peu habillés.

« YunJi-ah, commença Max.

- Oui, hyung.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu vas être puni ?

- Oui, hyung… »

Il baissa la tête. Il était vrai qu'il était allé un peu loin dans ses derniers challenges lancés aux autres membres, ce qui avait semé la pagaille dans leurs mœurs. Mais il avait ses raisons. Il se sentait prêt à accepter la sentence…

« Tu seras donc humilié par 5 fois, continua son leader. Autant de fois que tu nous as tous humilié. Et comme certains en ont souffert, tu souffriras aussi. »

YunJi regarda chaque membre un à un. Max avait un air grave et sérieux. SangHee le toisait d'un air mauvais. YongWoon restait neutre, tout comme Sunny et Goan. DongHae, Chen et Reo baissaient les yeux, comme s'ils trouvaient la sentence trop dure. Bao le regardait d'un air inquiet. C'était le seul qu'il n'avait pas victimisé dernièrement. Il le respectait trop, en fait. Son hyung tourna la tête vers Max pour savoir le détail de la sentence, l'air angoissé.

« On va te baiser. »

YunJi se dressa d'un coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Pardon ?!

- Tu as bien entendu, YunJi-ah.

- Max, tu es sûr, demanda Bao lui aussi choqué ?

- Désolé, hyung, mais c'est ce qu'il mérite. Tu n'es pas obligé de participer à tout ça puisque tu n'as rien subi. Les autres, je vous ordonne de vous défouler sur lui.

- M-Max-hyung…

- Ne discute pas ta sentence, Yi. C'est ainsi. »

A ces mots, il se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il lui défit son jean. Yi tenta de reculer. Max lui attrapa les cheveux.

« Hnn !

- Inutile de résister, stupide dongsaeng ! »

En prononçant ces mots, il lui avait tiré la tête en arrière. Leurs visages s'étaient retrouvés proches. Il avait planté son regard dans le sien. Yi fut comme envoûté par la beauté de son leader. Il ne résista plus.

« Oui, hyung…

- Bien. Sunny-ah, demanda-t-il en se relevant ?

- Oui, Max-ge. »

Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Yi, le visage toujours neutre. Ce dernier nota qu'il avait pris son timbre de voix sérieux. Il l'utilisait tellement rarement, c'est-à-dire quand il s'énervait ou quand il parlait à des personnes importantes – comme RK quand elle venait les voir ou certains des managers – ou quand il devait répondre à des questions sérieuses lors des interviews…

Max poussa Yi pour qu'il se retrouve à genoux puis la face écrasée au sol, lui offrant le champ libre sur son postérieur. Sa main saisit le bord de ses vêtements et les baissa violemment. Yi se sentit déjà rougir de honte.

« Non… Hyung, je t'en supplie…

- Tu aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de lancer tes défis idiots. Regarde où tu en es à présent.

- Hyung... Je suis infiniment désolé. Tout mais pas ça… Ait pitié du pauvre petit rappeur/danseur inutile que je suis pour le groupe… Je t'en prie… »

Il avait commencé à pleurer comme une fillette.

« Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié. »

Et YunJi sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux couler entre ses fesses, puis des doigts l'étalant… Et enfin, il manqua d'air pendant un instant, avant de pousser un hurlement de douleur.

« MAX-HYUNG, cria-t-il la voix pleine de larmes ! CA FAIT M-MAL ! ARRETES, JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

- Sunny, fait-le taire.

- Oui, Max-ge. »

Il saisit lentement le menton de son camarade et l'obligea à se redresser.

« Sunny-ah… Tu sais que j'aime tous mes dongsaengs même si je les embête…

- Désolé hyung, mais tu m'as collé la pire honte de ma vie.

- Je suis un imbécile, pardonne-moi…

- Je te pardonnerai quand tu te sentiras aussi gêné que je l'aie été.

- Comme si je l'étais pas assez… »

En effet, il était littéralement en train de se faire baiser par son leader et son dongsaeng-M devant les 9 autres membres… Sunny lui serra la mâchoire, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche.

« Si tu mords, Max-ge te feras d'autant plus souffrir. Ce sera valable pour la suite. »

Et il défit sa braguette, avant de sortir son membre encore au repos. Il l'enfonça dans sa bouche sans demander son reste. Quelle sensation écœurante… Il le sentit durcir dans sa bouche, appuyant sur sa langue et s'approchant dangereusement de son gosier. Yi sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il pleurait à flot, mouillant les doigts de Sunny qui tenaient sa bouche ouverte. Ce dernier fit le mouvement de va-et-vient par lui-même en donnant des coups de reins. Il lui baisait la bouche, là était la bonne expression.

Derrière, Max n'y allait pas de mains mortes. La douleur était tellement forte qu'il finirait par ne plus rien sentir, mais pour l'instant, elle se faisait bien connaître, et elle était insoutenable. Les deux bourreaux entrèrent en synchronisation. A chaque coup de reins, Yi avait l'impression qu'ils allaient le faire exploser comme un vulgaire ballon de baudruche, Sunny lui démolissant la mâchoire, Max lui retournant les entrailles.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il aime ça.

« C'est qu'il bande en plus. » fit remarquer SangHee de son point d'observation.

YunJi le maudit. Mais en effet, malgré lui, son érection avait réussi à se frayer un chemin pour sortir de ses vêtements. Comment pouvait-il aimer ça ? C'était impossible. Ou alors son corps était entré en contradiction avec son esprit.

Son premier calvaire dura encore quelques minutes avant que, en même temps, les deux assassins ne viennent en lui en de disgracieux gémissements. Max se retira calmement, reprenant une respiration normale. Sunny lui leva la tête, lui tenant la bouche fermée.

« Avale. »

YunJi lui recracha le liquide blanc dessus.

« Putain. »

Il le lâcha violemment, et il s'écrasa au sol tandis que Sunny reprenait sa place.

« SangHee, YongWoon. » commanda Max.

Les deux se levèrent, le premier prêt à tenir sa revanche, le second toujours neutre. SangHee se plaça devant lui, YongWoon derrière.

« Tu es déjà dans un piètre état, Yi-hyung.

- Je t'ai pas dit que tu étais mon dongsaeng préféré ..?

- N'essaies pas de me faire pitié. Moi aussi j'ai envie de t'humilier. »

Sans prévenir, YongWoon s'enfonça en lui. Yi hoqueta. A vrai dire, cela lui avait fait moins mal que la première fois, « le passage est fait »…

« Humpf !

- Woon-hyung, défoule-toi.

- Hm.

- Ouvre la bouche. »

Yi n'obéit pas. Un dongsaeng n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordre, du moins pas avec aussi peu de respect. Vexé de ne pas se faire obéir, SangHee lui saisit violemment la mâchoire, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses joues. Et tout comme Sunny, il s'introduit entre ses lèvres avant de durcir dans sa bouche. Mais pris d'une soif de vengeance, il lui pinça le nez.

« HMMPF ! »

Alors que le petit bourreau l'assaillait de coups de reins, il ne pouvait plus avaler un filet d'air. Il suffoquait. Les yeux exorbités, la face rougissant, il se dit que ç'aurait été une mort vraiment idiote…

« SangHee-ah, cria Bao !

- SangHee-ah, laisse-le respirer, fit Max calmement. On t'a pas demandé de le tuer.

- Hmpf. Oui hyung. »

YunJi bénit l'intervention de Bao. Déjà il voyait une lumière blanche envahir son champ de vision. SangHee lâcha prise, et il put avaler une goulée d'air salvatrice. Il reprit sa respiration quelques secondes avant que le petit démon ne reprenne possession de sa bouche. Derrière, YongWoon se faisait discret. Yi ne saurait juger s'il lui infligeait sa part de la punition avec joie ou s'il le faisait à contrecœur. Il n'exprimait rien, ni fougue, ni lenteur dégoûtée. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, sans y prêter attention… Même dans ses actions il ne montrait presque aucun sentiment. Il le faisait uniquement sur scène, lors des enregistrements, des shootings, des tournages de clips – pour le travail, en gros, et lorsqu'il était avec des personnes proches : SangHee, Max et DongHae principalement. Il était donc souvent froid et distant avec le petit groupe des « peu fréquentables » : Jiro, SiYeol et YunJi. Cependant, il se devait de bien s'entendre avec les membres du groupe K. Par élimination, il était donc le plus en froid avec Yi. Ce dernier s'en étant rendu compte comprenait pourquoi il ressentait tant de distance dans cet acte qui pourtant était de s'assembler…

Le second calvaire s'acheva de la même façon que le premier. YongWoon poussa juste un léger grognement, tandis que SangHee retenait ses cordes vocales de haut-chanteur. Et ils vinrent également en même temps.

« Tu avaleras cette fois-ci ? »

Sa réponse fut un crachat de sperme sur son jean. Là, le jeune vocaliste leva la main avant de lui administrer une claque dont il avait le secret, avant de se frotter la main comme s'il venait de toucher une chose sale… Yi sentit comme la marque de la main brûler sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il s'en prenait une de SangHee, mais il l'avait sentie s'ancrer dans sa peau comme au fer rouge. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues…

« DongHae, Chen. »

Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent de lui, tête baissée. Ils prirent place, le premier derrière, le second devant. C'était la 3e fois. Yi commençait à en avoir assez.

« Chen-hyung… DongHae-hyung… Pas vous… Je ne vous ai rien fait de mal…

- C'est comme ça, YunJi-ah, souffla D.

- Mais toi aussi tu es leader, reprit Yi sanglotant, tu pourrais-

- J'obéis à mes hyungs. »

DongHae allait le punir à contrecœur, juste pour ne pas fâcher son hyung Max. Yi laissa tomber. Il s'adressa à Chen.

« Chen-hyung…

- Désolé… »

Il lui saisit l'arrière de la tête et le redressa. Yi jeta un regard pathétique à son collègue danseur.

« M-Me regarde pas comme ça, YunJi-ah… J'ai pas envie de le faire, crois-moi…

- Chen-ah, fais-le, l'interpela Max.

- Oui, Max-ge… »

Il défit sa braguette, mais durcit par lui-même son membre avant de le lui présenter. Yi ouvrit la bouche de son plein gré, sachant qu'il était inutile de résister. DongHae s'insinua en lui doucement, comme s'il ne voulait lui faire aucun mal, voir le contraire. De toute façon, Yi en était blasé. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, juste du dégoût et de la honte. Il avait juste envie de se cacher, de disparaître, plutôt que de savoir que 11 regards étaient posés sur lui, un en particulier. La bouche pleine et la tête prise dans une étreinte, il jeta un regard en coin à celui qu'il avait si peur de décevoir. Bao semblait ne plus supporter de voir ça. Il s'était retourné. D'un côté, cela rassurait Yi qu'il ne le regardait plus, il se sentait moins honteux, mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur de l'avoir franchement déçu, au point qu'il l'en ait même dégoûté. Le dégoût. Voilà ce que représentait cette 3e punition. Les trois protagonistes et le spectateur particulier éprouvaient ce sentiment. Yi en était tellement blasé que cela ne sembla pas durer très longtemps. Comme les autres, ils vinrent en même temps, en lui, avec un étrange calme. Chen lui souffla quelques mots :

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'avaler. »

YunJi était comme reconnaissant envers lui. Il esquissa un sourire comme il put, et avala le contenu de sa bouche.

« Tu es fort, YunJi-ah, vint lui souffler DongHae. Pardonne-nous.

- C'est moi qui devrais vous demander pardon…

- Non, c'est nous. Nous n'aurions juste pas dû accepter tes défis, fit DongHae en souriant, un peu gêné.

- Ca suffit D., le coupa Max. Goan, Reo. »

DongHae retourna à sa place, rattrapant Chen par le bras. Goan et Reo s'avancèrent vers Yi.

« J'en ai marre… » soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Reo lui saisit les hanches. Il se racla la gorge, un peu embarrassé.

« Hum… J'ai du mal à admettre que je vais faire ça à Yi-hyung…

- Désolé, RyeoSu, fit Goan, mais on n'échangera pas de place. J'ai envie d'être en tête-à-tête avec lui.

- Ok… »

Goan lui attrapa le menton et le releva pour la 4e fois. Yi le fixa d'un air mauvais. Il n'aimait pas trop son hyung. Comment ce gars avec une face de gamine pouvait-il le commander ? Et surtout, comment osait-il être proche à la fois de Reo et de Bao ? Yi ne le supportait pas quand il faisait son speech sur sa prétendue virilité, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une affaire d'apparence, mais de façon d'être, alors qu'il ne se gênait pas pour aller tordre du cul devant les autres membres. Du moins, c'est ce que Yi interprétait…

« Alors, Yi-ah ? Pas trop fatigué ?

- Hmpf…

- La fin est proche, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il lui caressa la joue du revers de l'index. Yi aurait voulu mordre ce doigt… C'était de l'abus de pouvoir que de lui montrer cette fausse affection.

« Tu ne douteras plus de ma virilité après ça.

- J'en doute.

- Stupide dongsaeng… »

Goan défit son jean. Yi, maintenant complètement blasé de son sort, se permis de pouffer de rire.

« T'appelles ça virilité, hyung ? »

Ce dernier serra les dents et lui colla une baffe dont lui aussi était spécialiste, tout comme SangHee. Yi continuait de rire nerveusement, la joue rougie à nouveau. La folie le guettait-il ?

Soudain, il émit un gémissement contre son gré.

« Reo-ah, qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Goan en se frottant la main ?

- Ce… Ce que j'ai à faire ?

- Alors pourquoi il jouit ?

- J'ai du toucher un point sensible… C'est grave Max-hyung ? »

Max se frotta le menton, et sourit bizarrement.

« Continue. Il fait de jolis bruits. »

Reo hocha la tête et remit quelques coups de reins. Yi souriait bêtement, la face au sol.

« Reo-ah… Continue… »

Goan le releva à nouveau et s'enfonça dans sa bouche. YunJi ne pouvait qu'émettre des petits gémissements étouffés. Il se contrefichait de ce que son rival faisait de sa bouche. Il ne ressentait qu'un plaisir étrange, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé sentir dans ce genre de situation. Puisque Reo s'était rendu complice de ses défis, il n'avait pas envie de le punir vraiment. En réalité, il s'appliquait pour ne pas lui faire vivre un calvaire. Discrètement, une de ses mains descendait lui faire quelques caresses de temps en temps. Parfois, Yi sentait quelques spasmes de plaisir se saisir de son entrejambe. C'était indécent… C'était même un peu honteux de profiter d'une telle situation. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour jeter à nouveau un regard vers le spectateur spécial qui, toujours retourné, le regardait parfois, comme curieux de le voir prendre ainsi son pied.

Même si Goan était littéralement en train de lui poignarder la gorge, Yi continuait d'aimer ce que faisait le maknae avec son postérieur. Peu à peu, il ne fut plus le seul à émettre de jolies notes.

« Hy-hyung, bégaya Reo…

- Hmm, gémit Goan… »

Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre, retenant comme il pouvait ses cordes vocales, tandis que le plus jeune était moins calme, poussant des grognements bestiaux. Yi se surpris à verser à nouveau quelques larmes. Pourquoi son corps était-il tant en désaccord avec son esprit ?

Contrairement aux autres qui les ont précédés, ils se lâchèrent sur lui, et non en lui, tâchant son visage et ses fesses de traces blanchâtres, avant de le laisser tomber comme un vieux jouet, alors qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme. Reo jeta tout de même un dernier regard à son hyung à terre, lui sourit d'encouragement, et rejoignit les autres à sa place.

« Max-ge… J'ai faim, fit Sunny.

- Il reste Jiro et SiYeol… Bon. On peut vous le laisser ? Certains d'entre nous ont besoin de se reposer. »

YunJi se dit que Max avait du culot… Si quelqu'un ici avait besoin de se reposer, c'était bien lui et pas ceux qui se sont allègrement vidé les couilles sur lui…

« T'en fais pas, Max-sama. On gère l'affaire. »

Il lança un regard en coin complice à son ami affalé au milieu de la saleté.

« Très bien. On se retire. »

Les 8 premiers bourreaux disparurent. Jiro et Si accoururent vers leur dongsaeng.

« Ils t'ont mis dans un de ces état, Yi-ah, fit SiYeol d'un air inquiet…

- Je vais bien, hyung…

- On va pas poursuivre ton calvaire, YunJi-kun. T'es trop amoché et crevé…

- Si… S'il vous plaît. »

Ils le regardèrent, incrédules.

« T'es pas fou, Yi-ah ?

- On va te tuer au reste…

- Disons que… Reo m'a bien chauffé, dit-il timidement. J'veux pas que ça se termine là. J'veux finir… d'une plus belle façon…

- … Mais t'es un petit profiteur, toiii, rit Jiro en lui appuyant sur le nez. »

Yi jeta un coup d'œil à Bao qui était resté là, le dos tourné. Jiro suivit son regard.

« Oh. Bao-san. Tu veux pas venir nous aider ?

- Je… Je veux pas être mêlé à ça.

- Alors pourquoi t'es pas parti avec les autres, hyung ?

- Je sais pas… »

Yi avala sa salive. Sa honte le rongea à nouveau. Il était là, avachi au sol, à demi-nu, le visage souillé, le derrière ravagé… Il devait faire pitié, sinon dégouter. Bao pouvait bien ne pas vouloir le voir.

« Bao-hyung… » marmonna-t-il.

L'appelé tourna lentement la tête.

« Aide-moi… Je t'en prie. »

Il grimaça, puis se retourna vivement. Yi entendit un reniflement. Bao pleurait ? SiYeol défit les liens qui tenaient les poignets de son dongsaeng. Yi se frotta les poignets, ne prit pas le temps de remettre ses vêtements en ordre. Il s'avança difficilement vers Bao. Ce dernier se retourna, le visage rougi, il le rejoignit pour lui éviter plus de mal. Ils se prirent dans une longue étreinte.

« Comment ont-il pu te faire autant de mal, demanda le plus âgé en lui essuyant le visage ..?

- C'est ma faute, hyung. Ils avaient raison de me punir…

- Non…

- Si. Laisse tomber ça. Le principal c'est que j'aille bien…

- Hm… Tu as raison.

- Humhum, fit Jiro. »

Ils se retournèrent vers lui.

« On fait quoi alors, Yi-kun ?

- On continue. »

Il se laissa glisser des bras de son hyung vers le sol. Il respira calmement et regarda le duo.

« Jiro, Si-hyung, faites comme l'a dit Max-hyung.

- C'est toi qui vois. »

Jiro lui saisit les hanches, tandis que SiYeol se plaçait devant lui. Le premier s'enfonça en lui et grogna.

« Pouah, c'est tout poisseux… Ils t'ont mis la dose…

- Ji, le coupa SiYeol…

- Tu vas chier blanc pendant une semaine, mec…

- Ji, c'est dégueulasse…

- Gomen. ~ »

Puis SiYeol se présenta, Yi ne broncha pas et prit le membre par lui-même. Après tout, il leur était reconnaissant d'avoir voulu prendre soin de lui plutôt que de continuer la punition. Mais toute leur discussion l'avait refroidi. Les deux auraient leur part, tandis qu'il se réchauffait, et il finirait avec Bao. C'était son plan. Il regarda son ami, qui ne savait où se mettre. Alors, gêné de rester planté face à ça, il se retourna.

« Maah, Bao-san.

- J'veux pas voir ça, vous êtes immondes…

- C'est YunJi, qui nous l'a demandé, hyung.

- Laissez, je comprends ce qu'il ressent, dit Yi. »

Les deux se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Jiro semblait chercher quelque chose. Il grogna encore.

« Mais comment il a trouvé direct, Reo ?

- Il est pas fait pareil que toi, Ji. Sa physionomie lui a permis de tomber dessus direct.

- Pourquoi tu dis pas directement 'La forme de sa bite' ?

- Raaah, Jiro-hyung, t'es vraiment vulgaire ! »

Le japonais tira la langue à son ami. A cet instant, Yi émit un petit couinement.

« Ah. Trouvé. »

Alors il s'appliqua à continuer d'appuyer sur ce point sensible. Yi était à nouveau aux anges. Ses camarades de chambre l'avaient sauvé… Alors lui aussi il s'appliqua pour satisfaire SiYeol. Comme pour une chorégraphie, ils étaient entrés en parfaite synchronisation de leurs mouvements. Le plaisir montait vite, mais malgré tout, moins pour Yi, qui souhaitait s'économiser pour Bao… Cela passa rapidement, peut-être un peu trop, ou alors ce n'était qu'un effet de l'impatience. Jiro et Si vinrent en même temps, après s'être retirés. Yi subsistait encore au bord de l'orgasme. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, et tendit vers le bras vers Bao.

« On vous laisse, profitez bien ! » leur lança SiYeol avant de disparaître avec Jiro.

Bao se retourna vers son ami et sourit, voyant qu'il était maintenant tout à lui. Une nouvelle étreinte les rapprocha.

« Ca y'est… C'est fini, dit le plus âgé.

- Hm. Oui, répondit Yi en lui défaisant la braguette… J'ai tellement peur de t'avoir déçu ou dégoûté, hyung…

- Ce n'était pas toi qui me dégoûtais. C'étaient les autres... Hum, hoqueta-t-il en sentant la main de son dongsaeng se saisir de son membre. YunJi-ah, tu n'es pas obligé…

- Tout le monde a eu sa part. Tu y as droit aussi.

- Je t'ai dit que ça me dégoûtais de te faire faire ça…

- Mais si c'est moi qui le veux ? »

Bao ne répondit pas. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yi et lui attrapa le sexe avant de le caresser, comme il lui faisait. C'était bon. Simple mais bon. YunJi n'aimait personne autant que KyungHwan dans le groupe. En même temps, ils avaient eu la surprise d'être sélectionné tous deux dans le groupe M, alors qu'ils ne savaient pas parler un mot de mandarin. Ils se sont soutenus mutuellement dans les moments difficiles. Ils se sont trouvé des points communs malgré leur différence d'âge, ils étaient devenus de grands amis. Au fil du temps, ils se sont rapprochés d'autres membres, le plus âgé vers les plus sages, le plus jeune vers les plus turbulents. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés malgré cette différence de caractère. Et ça, c'était un signe. Yi avait l'habitude de s'accrocher avec tout le monde… sauf Bao. Etait-ce ce sentiment de respect et de reconnaissance qui l'en empêchait ? Ou quelque chose de bien plus fort ? Il ne savait plus où il en était.

« KyungHwan-hyung… Continue… Je viens… »

L'orgasme tant attendu s'approchait. Il voyait des étoiles, des flashs, il sentait des spasmes dans son bas-ventre. Ca y est…

« YunJi-ah, attend-moi… »

Non, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Alors il augmentait la cadence de son poignet pour booster son ami.

« Allez hyung… Je tiens plus…

- J'arrive… »

Yi craqua une seconde avant Bao. Ils collèrent leurs fronts, leurs respirations s'entremêlèrent. Un éclair de plaisir, et le calme bienfaisant.

« YunJi… »

Leurs regards étaient plantés l'un dans l'autre. Bao approcha ses lèvres de celles de son dongsaeng…

« Hyung… »

Yi ferma les yeux.

Et plus rien.

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit au dortoir à Séoul.

« Hmpf. Flûte. » marmonna-t-il.

Les lits de Jiro et SiYeol étaient vides. Il était donc l'heure de se lever. Il enfila des vêtements propres, s'étant sali à cause du tumulte de son cauchemar, et sortit de la chambre, cachant dans sa main la bosse qui ne voulait pas disparaître entre ses jambes. Il croisa Goan et Sunny dans le couloir.

« C'est vrai que j'ai fait un rêve bizarre la nuit dernière… Pas toi ?

- Huuh, si. Tu crois que ç'a été le cas de tout le monde ? - Oh ! Yi-ge est réveillé ! Coucou hyu- !

- D'AAAH ! »

Il traça son chemin après avoir croisé les regards de ses deux bourreaux de son subconscient.

« Bah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a gege ?

- Il a dû faire un cauchemar aussi. »

YunJi accouru dans la chambre de SangHee, YongWoon et Max. Il y entra en trombe, à bout de souffle.

« Wow, calme-toi Yi-ah. On toque avant d'entrer, dit Max qui avait pour une fois l'air de bonne humeur.

- D-Désolé. »

Il se jeta à terre.

« Pardonnez-moi !

- Que, fit SangHee ?

- Je suis infiniment désolé de vous avoir importuné et embarrassé avec mes défis à la noix ! J'implore votre pardon !

- Il a craqué, demanda le jeune chanteur ?

- Non. Il a pris conscience de ses actes pendant la nuit, je suppose, expliqua calmement YongWoon.

- Pas trop tôt, minauda SangHee. »

YunJi se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

« Est-ce que mon dongsaeng préféré me pardonne ? Hein ? Hein ? Je mens pas quand je dis que tu es mon préféré !

- Buh. Yi-hyung… Tu me laisses y réfléchir, hm ? Lâche-moi s'il te plaît… »

Ni une ni deux, Yi passa à YongWoon.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir embêté dans ta cuisine, hyung. Je recommencerai pas. Promis ! Tu me pardonnes ?

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas rancunier…

- Merci hyung ! »

Il le serra un peu plus fort, avant de sauter sur le lit de Max.

« Duizhang-Max ! Hum. »

Il hésita avant de le serrer lui aussi dans ses bras.

« Je te demande pardon, mon comportement était intolérable.

- Si tu as bien réfléchi à tes actes, je veux bien te pardonner… Mais tu sais que tu t'en tireras pas comme ça.

- Qu-quoi ?

- On a déjà réfléchi à une punition pour ton cas, avec les autres hyungs.

- Oh… »

Le visage de Yi se décomposa. Il avala sa salive.

« T'en fais pas, ce ne sera qu'un petit mauvais moment à passer. »

Et il serra son dongsaeng dans ses bras tendrement… avant de le lâcher.

« Maintenant va prendre une douche, grogna-t-il en plissant le nez, t'as dû faire un sacré rêve cette nuit pour sentir autant la transpiration.

- Oui, leader-hyung… »

Il sortit de la chambre avec un air blasé, en direction de la salle de bain… Il allait être puni. S'il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar, il n'aurait pas aussi peur à présent.

En chemin, il croisa Bao, qui lui sourit. Ils ne se dirent rien, et se contentèrent de se serrer dans les bras. Il espéra qu'il le sauvera de cette punition. Et cette fois-ci, pour de vrai.

* * *

**O**kay okay, j'ai dû perdre 5 lecteurs en route tellement j'ai écrit de conneries là-dedans.

Yi : Tu m'as perdu moi, en tout cas.

Oh ? :c

Yi : Comment oses-tu me faire subir tout ça ? ç_ç

Miyaaaan² ~ Comme on dit, "qui aime bien, châtie bien" et j'dois t'avouer que je t'aime plus que "bien". :$

Yi : O_o Kuaaaa ?

Comment gâcher une déclaration d'amour... Y_Y _:efface le "YunJi" écrit sur son bras:_

Yi : Attend attend, j'étais juste trop perturbé, moi qui a le moins de fan dans tout le groupe. IIIIH, j'ai une fan ! _:sautille:_ Moi aussi je t'aime, Ruru-noona ! *_*

C'est ça, moque toi. TT_TT _:souffre en silence:_

Bao : Bon, je pense que ce chapitre était assez long, pas besoin d'étaler vos déboires amoureux à la fin. _:tire YunJi vers lui:_

RAAAAH VOLEUR ! Dx _:coeur brisé, trahie par ses bb:_


	12. BaoGoanYi : Room Service

Ok, notre grand hyung est bien servi sur ce coup.

Bao : J'ai pas à me plaindre, vraiment.

Hehe. Encore un gros délire de ma part. Ça mérite un beau facepalm de Yi et Goan.

Goan : _:facepalm:_

Yi : _:facepalm:_

Très bien, on peut passer à la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Room Service_

**B**ao sentit une douce texture sous ses doigts. Il la testa longuement, l'appréciant. De la soie. Ce ne devait sûrement pas être son lit au dortoir… Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans une suite de luxe dans un quelconque hôtel.

« Wow. »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire tellement l'endroit était beau. Jamais la RK Entertainment ne paierait de telles chambres pour ses idoles. C'était donc un rêve. Cela le chagrina un peu. Il soupira.

« Tu es réveillé, Bao-hyung ? »

Il leva les yeux vers la porte d'entrée et hoqueta. C'était bien Goan, comme il avait reconnu sa voix… Mais dans quelle tenue était-il ? Une… robe rose… courte, qui plus est… des bas blancs… des petites chaussures noires vernies… un serre-tête… un tablier… Une soubrette.

« Goan..?

- Ne t'en fais pas, hyung, je suis là pour m'occuper de toi. »

Il s'approcha du lit et posa délicatement ses fesses sur le bord, sans prendre garde à ne pas montrer ce qu'il y avait sous son court jupon… Bao se passa la main sur le visage.

« Goan, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Chht, répondit-il en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. N'y prête pas attention si elle ne te plaît pas. »

Ce n'était pas qu'elle lui déplaisait… Au contraire. Ça le gênait. Goan s'allongea en travers du lit, posant sa tête sur les cuisses de son aîné.

« De quoi as-tu envie, hyung ? »

Bao ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'avait envie de rien, face à cela. Le sourire de son dongsaeng faisait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'envies peu catholiques.

« Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Alors me permets-tu de t'offrir mon service spécial ?

- Euh… Si tu veux. »

Goan sourit de toutes ses dents et se releva d'un bond, pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de son hyung. Il écarta une mèche blonde de son visage et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, avant d'approcher à une vitesse fulgurante ses lèvres des siennes. Bao recula à temps.

« Goan ?!

- Ne fais donc pas ton timide… Je sais que t'en as envie.

- N-Non ! »

Il prit un air déçu. Bao remarqua qu'il avait mis des lentilles bleues, accentuant ce côté enfantin dans son visage. Il eut du mal à résister à cette expression, pris de pitié il baissa le regard. Il avouait sans rien dire. Goan sourit à nouveau. Il s'approcha cette fois-ci plus doucement, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Bao, afin d'exécuter un des plus doux baiser.

Bao devait l'avouer : il avait toujours trouvé Goan très mignon, sans pourtant être attiré par lui, bien qu'il ait des fois eu des doutes. Non, il était parfaitement hétérosexuel, comme tous les autres membres du groupe – enfin, pensait-il. Et puis tout cela était interdit, en tant qu'idoles…

Le baiser s'approfondit, faisant jouer entre elles leurs langues, mélangeant leur salive. C'était incroyablement bon, si doux. Pourquoi était-ce interdit ? … Pourquoi cela devait-il finir ?

« Tu vois que tu en avais envie, hyung. »

Bao remarqua que ses mains étaient allées malgré lui caresser le dos de son ami. Il les retira, gêné. Goan les reprit doucement pour les remettre à leur place.

« Pas de problème. »

Puis il l'entoura de ses bras, lui serrant la tête contre son torse.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Goan-ah ?

- Parce que je t'aime. »

Et il lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Bao soupira de bienêtre. Il recevait souvent des câlins de ses dongsaengs, puisqu'il était d'une incroyable gentillesse avec tous. Ainsi ne savait-il pas comment interpréter la réponse de Goan. Tous les membres l'aimaient. Mais lui, de quelle façon l'aimait-il ?

« Hyung, c'est ennuyeux.

- Hnn, mais j'aime les câlins comme ça…

- Tu ne veux pas jouer un peu ?

- Jouer ? »

Goan le lâcha pour lui attraper les jambes, et l'allonger complètement sur le lit. Il s'installa à califourchon sur son torse.

« Humpf… Goan…

- Tu as regardé sous ma jupe tout à l'heure, hyung.

- C'est toi qui m'as tout montré…

- Je peux te remontrer. De plus près.

- Hum…

- Arrêtes de faire croire que tu es trop sage pour ça, le taquina Goan en lui mettant un petit coup dans le nez ! Je sais que tu regardes souvent les fesses des autres.

- Euh ! N-Non ! »

Ou du moins, ce n'était pas dans un but pervers… C'était juste pour comparer…

« Bao-hyung est un pervers. »

Bao secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Goan sourit machiavéliquement, et s'avança pour lui mettre la tête sous la jupe.

« DongFan-ah !

- C'est ta punition, hyung. »

Bao était nez à nez avec le paquet de son dongsaeng… Il tourna la tête pour ne pas se retrouver le nez dedans, au fur et à mesure que Goan s'avançait. Au final, il se retrouva la joue collée contre. Il grimaça. C'était désagréable, et dégradant…

« Tu profites bien hyung ?

- Naah, Goan-ah, arrêtes ça…

- M'non ! »

Il tenta de le repousser en lui attrapant les cuisses, mais cela amusait encore plus Goan qui s'asseyait vraiment sur son visage… Bao pria pour que quelque chose se passe pour le sauver de l'asphyxie.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Goan-hyung ! Tu m'avais promis ! »

Bao reconnut la voit de Yi. Il remercia le ciel.

« Qui va à la chasse perd sa place, Yi-ah. »

Yi tapa du pied au sol, mécontent. Il posa quelque chose sur le lit et tira Goan en arrière. Bao respirait enfin. Il put voir que Yi aussi portait cette tenue de soubrette, en orange. Mais quel rêve étrange…

« Bao-hyung est à moi, s'écria Yi !

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Goan ! Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ?! »

Yi serra les dents, et se jeta sur Goan pour l'immobilisé, couché sur le lit. Ses yeux brillaient.

« TU NE PEUX PAS L'AIMER COMME JE L'AIME !

- AH OUAIS ?! »

Une larme coula sur la joue du plus jeune. Il s'empressa de l'essuyer et continua :

« Lui seul est gentil avec moi dans le groupe ! Vous pensez tous que je ne suis qu'un emmerdeur et me rejetez dès que je fais quelque chose de travers !

- Mais c'est ce que tu es ! Stupide et inutile dongsaeng ! Jamais tu n'égaleras les talents de rappeur de Max et de danseur de Chen, tu saisis ?! En plus tu parles chinois comme un paysan écossais ! »

Yi craqua et fondit en larme. Comment Goan pouvait-il dire des choses aussi horribles ? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

« J'AI JAMAIS DEMANDE A ÊTRE DANS LE GROUPE M ! » hurla YunJi la voix pleine de larmes.

Son poing se leva.

« YunJi-ah ! » s'écria Bao.

Trop tard. Goan se frotta la joue et fit bouger sa mâchoire.

« Tu vas le payer cher. Imbécile de dongsaeng irrespectueux… »

Bao assista impuissant à la bagarre qui était tout de même pour lui… Goan tira les cheveux de Yi, le visage plein de rage.

« Aïe !

- Espèce de p'tit con, fit le blond en lui collant une baffe !

- Comment osais-tu infliger une punition à Bao-hyung, reprit Yi en secouant la tête et en rendant la baffe à Goan ?!

- C'est pas tes affaires, répondit-il en le faisant basculer pour l'envoyer par-terre ! »

Le combat continua. Bao avait mal de les voir se mettre des baffes, des coups de poings, se tirer les cheveux et même se mettre des coups de pied jusqu'entre les jambes… Mais même s'il leur demandait d'arrêter, ils l'ignoraient. Cela dura un moment. Jusqu'à ce que YunJi, le coin de la lèvre en sang, saisisse le plateau qu'il avait posé sur le lit, faisant voler les gâteaux posés dessus, pour l'envoyer de toutes ses forces dans la figure de Goan. Le chanteur tomba, assommé. Yi, à bout de souffle, se laissa tomber sur le lit, et tourna la tête vers Bao, qui le regardait d'un air profondément déçu.

« Pardonne-moi, hyung… »

Ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau, et il pleura encore une fois. Il se leva vivement et tira le corps de Goan hors de la chambre avant de fermer la porte à clé.

« Tu… Tu m'en veux ?

- YunJi-ah… »

Ce dernier revint vers le lit en boitillant, s'essuyant les yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, hyung… Mais il m'a poussé à bout. Et le voir t'humilier comme il l'a fait… Je n'ai pas supporté de voir ça.

- Je comprends… Mais je ne t'appartiens pas, Yi-ah… Ni même à personne d'autre.

- Je sais, admit-il en baissant la tête… »

Il n'osait pas bouger, honteux. Bao soupira et tendit les bras.

« Câlin. »

Yi leva la tête, grimaça, et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Hyung…

- Chht. C'est fini. »

Il lui essuya le sang sur le coin de ses lèvres du bout de son pouce, tendrement. YunJi se laissa glisser contre le torse de son hyung, pour blottir sa tête dans sa chemise.

« KyungHwan-hyung…

- YunJi-ah ?

- Je… Je t'aime. Vraiment. »

Bao posa son index sur les lèvres de son dongsaeng, puis lui saisissant doucement le menton, porta ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce baiser parut plus sincère que le précédent. Yi entoura timidement le cou de Bao de ses bras. Ils étaient biens. Bao se sentait moins gêné qu'avec Goan. Il caressa les cheveux de Yi, tandis que son autre bras le serrait fort contre lui. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient rapides et forts. Ce « Je t'aime » devait-être vraiment sincère, et plus rempli de sens qu'il ne pensait…

« Oh. Bao-hyung. J'ai fait des cupcakes avec l'aide de YongWoon-hyung. Tu veux les goûter ?

- Ahh, mon régime, Yi-ah…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont allégés… »

Il sourit tendrement. Bao lui rendit ce sourire. Il savait quels étaient les vrais points faibles de son hyung : les gâteaux et les câlins. Il ramassa les cupcakes maladroitement, à quatre pattes, dos à Bao.

« N'en profites pas pour regarder sous ma robe, hyung… »

Bao leva les yeux précipitamment et sifflota.

« Maiiis, hyung !

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… »

Yi remit tous les cupcakes sur le plateau et se retourna vers Bao. Il en prit un qui n'avait pas été trop abîmé.

« Hmm, zut, ils sont presque tous fichus…

- C'est pas grave. Tant qu'ils ne le sont pas TOUS.

- Tu as raison, hyung. »

Il porta le gâteau à leurs bouches. Bao mordit volontiers dedans. Yi fit de même, après lui.

« Hmm… Délicieux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Laisse-moi deviner… Orange-Chocolat ?

- Tout juste. Tu es un expert, Bao-hyung.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler hyung, si on est tous seuls.

- Je préfère… Je te dois tellement beaucoup… »

Bao remarqua à quel point Yi était différent avec lui, par rapport aux autres membres qu'il embêtait volontiers. Cela confirma son idée sur la valeur de son « Je t'aime. » Mais cela était-il vrai dans la réalité ? Il n'oubliait pas que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il réfléchit. Même dans la réalité il lui montrait autant de respect. Mais était-ce pour cela, ou juste parce qu'il était le plus âgé du groupe et qu'il se montrait gentil envers tout le monde ? Difficile de savoir…

Ils finirent le cupcake en quelques bouchées. Bao lécha tendrement les doigts de son dongsaeng. Yi porta son autre main à sa joue, comme une fille réagirait à cela.

« Tu en veux un autre, hyung ?

- Hmm… Ok, mais ce sera le dernier. »

YunJi reprit un cupcake, qu'ils mangèrent à deux, les yeux dans les yeux. Il fut vite fini. Yi lécha une petite miette au coin de la bouche de son hyung, puis l'embrassa tendrement. Il a repris confiance, se dit Bao. Cela lui plut. Il aimait voir ce Yi malicieux.

« Maintenant qu'on a bien mangé, si on jouait ?

- Toi aussi tu veux jouer..?

- Je ne le ferai pas de la même façon que Goan-hyung…

- Ca me rassure. »

Yi défit les boutons de la chemise de Bao, avant de balader ses lèvres sur son torse. Son ami jeta la tête en arrière, profitant de ce petit service que lui proposait son dongsaeng. Yi se releva, se léchant les lèvres.

« Si je te le permettais, tu voudrais regarder sous ma robe, hyung ?

- Je l'enlèverais complètement.

- Hnn, hyung est un pervers.

- Non, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil…

- Si. Mais je l'aime pour ce qu'il est.

- Oh… »

Bao sourit. YunJi se comportait de façon vraiment adorable. Il le regarda s'agenouiller face à lui sur le lit, et exécuter un aegyo.

« Tu as le droit de regarder, hyung.

- Oh… Je n'ose pas… J'aurais vraiment l'air d'un pervers…

- En ce cas, je vais te montrer moi-même. »

Il prit les bords de sa jupe, Bao fixa ses mains, un peu impatient. La jupe se souleva, levant la robe pour dévoiler jusqu'à son nombril.

« Oh. » fit KyungHwan surpris de ce qu'il voyait.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé YunJi porter une petite culotte en dentelle… Mais ça lui allait bien, même s'il avait l'air d'être à l'étroit…

« Tu aimes, hyung ?

- C'est mignon. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait bêtement, ce qui provoquait l'amusement de Yi. Il prit le bord de la robe et la souleva un peu plus, entrevoyant un mamelon brun. Yi lui tapa la main.

« Mais, protesta-t-il en baissant précipitamment sa robe ! Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un pervers.

- J'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. »

Yi sourit et porta son doigt à sa bouche. Nouvel aegyo.

« Et si… je faisais ça ? »

Il mit ses mains sous sa jupe, et fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes pour la retirer, sans rien dévoiler.

« YunJi-ah, tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin…

- Qu'as-tu envie de faire à présent ? »

Bao ne répondit pas. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de regarder sous la jupe, à présent… Il était plus attiré par les sous-vêtements que par le corps-même, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un autre homme… Il se sentait bloqué. YunJi l'excitait vraiment, mais le fait qu'ils soient du même sexe le gênait un peu. Embrasser et câliner un homme, ça passait. Mais faire des « choses sales » avec, c'était une autre histoire… Mais au fond de lui, il avait toujours eu envie de voir les autres membres nus, par curiosité, comme lorsqu'il regardait leurs fesses. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, pensait-il. Cependant, à présent, il se sentait comme un pervers d'avoir de telles envies, surtout qu'ils étaient tous plus jeunes que lui.

« Hyung ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas…

- … Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

- Ce… C'est pas ça… Mais… »

Yi parut déçu. Bao était en conflit avec ses envies, il était vraiment bloqué. Yi se retourna.

« YunJi-ah ? »

Il se mit à quatre pattes. Déjà Bao vit ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Puis la jupe se souleva. Il déglutit.

« Je veux que tu me regardes, hyung.

- C'est ce que je fais… Malgré moi… »

Il suivit du regard la main de Yi, qui se baladait sur ses fesses ainsi découvertes.

« Je vais te montrer ce dont j'ai envie, hyung… Imagine juste que cette main, c'est toi… »

Puis il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, les suçota un temps, et les ramena derrière, les faisant glisser le long de la raie de ses fesses, et après hésitation, il les appuya sur son entrée. Il poussa un soupir, rougissant de s'humilier ainsi. Mais il voulait absolument faire comprendre à Bao qu'il avait envie de lui… Ce dernier l'avait bien compris. Il restait immobile, s'empêchant de sauter sur son dongsaeng. Ça l'excitait vraiment… Il baissa les yeux, voyant qu'une bosse s'était formée dans son jean. Il défit sa braguette pour se sentir moins à l'étroit. Quand il releva la tête, il lâcha un « Oh ! » de surprise. YunJi avait osé y enfoncer ses doigts. Bao se sentit mal à l'aise pour lui. Yi semblait apprécier ce qu'il s'infligeait, malgré la honte. Son bras sur lequel il s'appuyait se mit à trembler, il tomba sur le coude. Il planta son regard humide dans celui de son hyung.

« KyungHwan. J'ai envie de toi… »

Son prénom en entier, sans suffixe honorifique. Cela lui chatouilla les oreilles. Mais il ne bougea pas, envoûté par cette vision, et bloqué par ce goût d'interdit. Pourquoi avait-il à faire des choix ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Pourquoi s'infligeait-il une telle souffrance mentale pendant son sommeil ?

« KyungHwan-hyung ! »

Yi se pinçait les lèvres, au bord des larmes.

« Tu me laisserais comme ça, après ce que je me suis fait tout seul ?!

- N-non… »

Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Yi prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de son hyung. Sans hésiter, il lui baissa son jean et son boxer, et laissa un filet de salive chaude couler de sa langue sur le membre dressé de Bao, avant de l'étaler à la main. L'autre gémit au contact de ces caresses quelques peu brutales.

« YunJi, fait pas ça… »

Il l'ignora, montant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Et il s'assit sur lui, enfonçant le sexe de son ami en lui. Il hoqueta.

« Ça… Ça fait mal…

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas…

- Hyung… Je suis bête…

- Mais non. Ca va aller. »

Yi se serra contre Bao, enfonçant son visage dans son épaule. Bao l'entoura de ses bras. Il sentait la chaleur de l'intérieur de son ami autour de son membre. Une sensation étrange, c'était différent de l'intérieur d'une femme… Mais il ne savait comment décrire cette différence.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- N-non, hyung… Je vais y arriver tout seul. »

Yi fit un mouvement vers le haut, et couina. Il lâcha un petit rire timide.

« C'est… quand on le retire… que ça fait du bien…

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si douloureux.

- Oui… »

Il refit un mouvement vers le bas, sentant à nouveau la douleur, puis vers le haut pour se soulager, créant ainsi un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Bao ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner des sensations. C'était bon… Il se dit même que ça lui manquait. Il n'avait pas eu de relation de ce genre depuis qu'il faisait partie des KM, par manque de temps, et pour éviter tout scandale. A cause de ce rêve qui réveillait ses envies, quand il se réveillerait, il aura probablement un petit coup au moral à cause de ce manque…

« Je t'aime, KyungHwan, chuchota YunJi.

- Moi aussi… »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Mais il ne voyait plus la suite de luxe, mais le salon de leur logement à Séoul. Il ne tenait pas YunJi dans ses bras, mais un coussin du canapé, et il était allongé à plat ventre dessus.

« Oh…

- Bien dormi, hyung ? »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Yi. Il piqua un fard.

« Hm, oui, merci. »

Il se releva et regarda son ami qui jouait à la PSP dans le canapé d'à côté. Il s'étira.

« Hyung ?

- Yi-ah ?

- Baisse les yeux… »

Bao fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. Gêné, il prit le coussin qu'il tenait pour cacher son érection.

« Hum. Merci. Est-ce que… j'ai parlé en dormant ?

- Hmm… Pas trop. Tu as beaucoup gémi, surtout. Oh… Si. Tu as dit « Goan ». »

Il s'arrêta et son visage se figea, comme s'il faisait le rapprochement. Il mit sa console dans sa poche et se leva, l'air blasé.

« Je vais voir où en sont les gâteaux de YongWoon-hyung…

- Euh… Ok… »

Bao se retrouva seul au salon. Il espérait que Yi ne se faisait pas de fausses idées sur lui…

Attendez… Avait-il bien dit « gâteaux » ?

* * *

**V**oilà voilà, encore un truc bien nul.

Yi : T'es sérieuse..?

Bao : J'referais bien un rêve de ce genre moi...

Yi : VOUS êtes sérieux ?!

Désolée, ma tête a dû défailler quand j'ai écrit ce truc.

A bientôt pour un nouveau rêve chelou. ~


	13. DAll : Students Ninjas

Voilà enfin le rêve de notre leader-k, D. Vous le verrez bien, c'est aussi le bazar dans sa tête, et c'est un peu Monsieur Malheurs.

D. : Mes enfants m'en veulent jusque dans mon subconscient...

Naaah, t'en fais pas eomma, on t'aime tous. 3

Bonne lecture ! (encore une connerie de ma part)

* * *

**Student-Ninjas in High School**

Un grand gymnase, des équipements mal rangés par les élèves, près de lui, des bâtons et nunchakus. Il se frotta le visage et sentit un disgracieux duvet sous son nez. Oui, DongHae reconnut son cours d'arts martiaux du lycée, il devait être revenu à ses 17 ans, à l'âge où son apparence passait après les études. L'âge où il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'il finirait idole, mais plutôt avocat, comme le voulait son père. L'année suivante, il découvrirait sa voix, son don, et il déciderait de l'entraîner, avant de se faire repérer par la RK Entertainment.

« Eh, DongHae, on commence l'entraînement ? »

Il reconnut la voix de Max. Que faisait-il ici ? Il se retourna et découvrit tous les autres membres, rajeunis de quelques années comme lui.

« Allez, Leader-san, lança Jiro !

- On commeeence, s'écria Sunny enthousiaste ! »

Il fit une galipette pour aller chercher un bâton. DongHae comprit : il avait toujours sa place de leader du demi-groupe habituel, même s'il n'était pas le meilleur en arts martiaux : Reo s'y prenait assez bien. Enfin, pour le coup, il semblait être le meilleur. A peine le maknae avait fait tourner son bâton autour de sa main qu'il le fit tomber.

« P-pardon, hyung ! » bégaya-t-il.

Il le reconnut à ses années en tant que trainee, toujours en train de s'excuser, à prendre tout sur lui.

« C'est rien RyeoSu. Continue de t'entraîner, mais fait attention. » déclara DongHae calmement.

Il observa son propre nunchaku, le tendit devant lui et commença un enchaînement qu'il avait appris pour un clip. Il le faisait à la perfection, se félicitant, tout en restant surpris… C'était un bien un rêve.

Tout à coup, une vive douleur se saisit de l'arrière de sa tête. Il tomba à genoux, sonné.

« RYEOSU, hurla SangHee !

- AAAAHH ! Hyung ?! Ça va ?! »

Il accourut vers lui et l'aida à se relever.

« Je t'avais dit de faire attention, Ryeo-ah, fit-il un peu énervé.

- YunJi-hyung m'a bousculé par accident, hyung… Excuse-moi…

- La prochaine fois… Tu sais comment on punit les maknaes maladroits, hm ? »

RyeoSu hocha la tête vivement. DongHae lui tapa dans l'épaule en souriant. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à ce gamin si attachant, aux airs de petit chiot battu.

Il jeta un regard à son homologue chinois qui entraînait son groupe. Il faisait tourner son bâton à une vitesse fulgurante, prenant soin de ne pas frapper ses « enfants » par inadvertance. Mais le plus époustouflant restait Sunny qui en plus de ça, faisait des figures acrobatiques. Chen tentait d'imiter ces figures. Il essaya une dizaine de fois, jusqu'à réussir un parfait flip.

« Wow, Chen-hyung ! s'écria YunJi.

- Chen-ge sait faire des flips, tu as vu XiZhang-ge, demanda Sunny ?

- J'ai vu, j'ai vu. Tu progresses vite, Chen. Continue.

- Merci duizhang, dit-il en s'inclinant. »

DongHae était fier de son dongsaeng favoris… Quoi qu'il fasse, il y mettra toujours du cœur pour finir par y arriver…

« AYAH ! »

DongHae sentit ses chevilles frappées, puis le tatami sous son dos.

« Naah, Jiro-ah, grommela-t-il !

- Ne jamais baisser sa garde, leader-senpai. Tu rêvais ?

- J'admirais le professionnalisme de XiZhang.

- Aaahh, nous aussi on voudrait un leader comme ça. »

Le leader fronça les sourcils, vexé.

« Neeh, senpai, rien contre toi. Faudrait juste que tu rêvasses un peu moins. »

DongHae saisit un bô, et l'envoya dans les chevilles de son dongsaeng critique, qui valsa et se retrouva au sol face à lui.

« Tu disais, Jiro-kun ?

- Rien, senpai. »

Un peu plus tard, on s'entraîna aux coups de pieds. DongHae prit le gant pour servir de cible. Il adressa une muette prière au ciel pour lui épargner les coups de pieds ratés.

Jiro commença, son senpai recula d'un pas après le coup.

Puis SiYeol visa parfaitement avant de faire un tour et tomber de déséquilibre.

YongWoon avec ses grandes jambes faillit décapiter son leader.

RyeoSu lui offrit un coup de pied parfait.

Vint le tour de SangHee.

« Hyung, tu peux baisser le gant ? J'ai des petites jambes !

- Bien sûr. »

Baisser le gant ne suffit pas. SangHee était trop près… DongHae tomba à genoux, à nouveau.

« Oh oh…

- SangHee-hyung, qu'est-ce que t'as fait, demanda Reo ?

- J'ai frappé trop bas… »

DongHae lâcha un couinement à peine audible. YongWoon s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever… Mais il retomba directement tellement le coup avait été fort.

« Bon. Je crois que leader-hyung n'aura jamais d'enfants. » conclut SiYeol.

Après les entraînements, tout le monde prit une douche. Les douches étaient collectives, sans aucun mur de séparation, si bien que les 12 garçons se lavaient avec leurs sous-vêtements.

DongHae se dit que sa journée s'était on ne peut plus mal passée. Il avait une mauvaise expérience des douches du gymnase. Il mettait le plus longtemps sous la douche, il adorait rester sous le jet à ne rien faire. Mais cela s'était retourné contre lui…

Les membres allèrent s'habiller un à un, il ne restait plus que lui et Max. Ce dernier s'approcha furtivement de lui, et il sentit une pression sur son postérieur. De mauvais souvenirs rejaillirent.

« XiZhang-hyung…

- Chht… »

Un doigt s'appuya sur la raie de ses fesses. Il se souvint des douches après les entraînements au lycée. Il y avait un garçon d'une classe supérieure qui s'intéressait beaucoup à ses fesses… Durant chaque passage sous le jet, DongHae était contraint de se laisser caresser, où il « lui refaisait sa réputation ». Comment Max pouvait-il lui faire revivre ça ?

« S'il te plaît… »

Il grimaça. Max continuait, lui pinçant la peau de temps en temps. Puis sa main changea de face, lui pelotant son paquet. Ça, il n'avait pas connu. Etait-ce un fantasme enfoui au plus profond de lui ? Peut-être.

« Hyung… Stop…

- Laisse-toi faire… »

Il pressa la boule sous sa main. DongHae hoqueta. Il s'appuya au mur. Max jeta un regard derrière lui, puis enfila ses doigts sous l'élastique du slip de son ami. Le plus jeune des deux se sentit rougir. Lui aussi aurait voulu explorer le boxer de son hyung, mais il était paralysé, ne sachant que faire de ses propres mains. Max se glissa derrière lui, l'enlaçant de son bras libre. Il fit glisser ses lèvres parfaites dans son cou humide.

« Toi aussi tu es un bon leader, DongHae-ah.

- Hm. Merci XiZhang-hyung… »

Il émit un couinement étouffé en sentant les doigts de son ami entourer son sexe. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça alors que les autres membres étaient encore en train de se changer…

« Ils sont tous partis, ne t'en fais pas, fit Max comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

- Hyung… Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- J'ai juste envie de te redonner de l'envie et du courage. Je te sens un peu maussade.

- Te donne pas cette peine…

- J'insiste. Ton groupe doit progresser au même rythme que le mien, et c'est pas un leader déprimé qui va les aider.

- Je ne suis pas déprimé. Je me sens juste faible comparé à toi. Je ne mérite pas la place de leader.

- Oh, si. Qui verrais-tu à la place ? Jiro serait trop dur, YongWoon est trop froid, les 3 autres n'ont pas les épaules pour ça.

- Hm… »

Cela faisait un instant que Max avait commencé le mouvement de va-et-vient, déjà DongHae se sentait faiblir. Un spasme secoua sa jambe, il faillit glisser sur le carrelage mouillé. D'un coup de main, Max lui abaissa son slip. Rien que de sentir l'air frais s'éprendre de ses parties, lui donna un autre spasme, plus fort, puis une bouffée de chaleur.

« XiZhang-hyung… Je… »

Max l'arrêta net en collant sa bouche à la sienne. Il gémit pendant ce baiser, laissant quelques traces blanches sur le mur carrelé. Alors qu'il se sentait tout à coup vide d'énergie, Max appuya sur le bouton du jet et DongHae fut réveillé par une cascade d'eau froide.

« Go, DongHae-ah. » dit-il en souriant.

DongHae se secoua et rejoignit sa place dans le vestiaire pour se changer…

« XiZhang-hyung, tu sais où est mon sac ? »

Max regarda autour de lui, leva les yeux. Il pointa du doigt le plafonnier, où le sac était accroché.

« Oh non… »

Il entendit des voix et des ricanements derrière la porte. Il reconnut SiYeol et YunJi. Pas étonnant de leur part, un coup pareil.

Il reconnut même sa résidence étudiante. Sauf qu'il ne la partageait pas avec les autres étudiants qui avaient l'habitude de le maltraiter, mais avec les autres membres. Il se sentait un peu mieux.

Chacun reprit une douche tour à tour, pour remettre des vêtements propres. DongHae regarda le dressing qu'il partageait avec ses collègues de chambre – dont il ignorait encore l'identité. Rien à lui. Rien de propre. Il vit un tas de linge sale au coin de la chambre.

« Nan… J'ai vraiment laissé traîner ses fringues sans que personne ne le remarque ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

C'est à cet instant que YongWoon entra dans la chambre avec une panière à linge. Même dans ses rêves il s'occupait des tâches ménagères…

« Yong-ah ? Tu viens seulement récupérer les vêtements sales ?

- Désolé, leader-hyung, répondit-il en s'inclinant… Mon emploi du temps m'empêchait de faire la lessive… Tu n'as plus rien à te mettre ?

- Non…

- Tu peux m'emprunter des vêtements. Je dois en avoir des assez courts qui t'iront peut-être. »

Dans une chambre voisine, YongWoon, qui faisait une tête de plus que lui, lui donna un T-shirt noir tout simple qui lui était un peu grand, mais pas flagrant. Il décida qu'il garderait son jogging sale.

En prenant sa douche, à l'abri de toute main baladeuse, il se rendit compte que chacun des membres lui avait pourri sa journée, le voulant ou non. Au dîner-même, Goan avait bousculé Bao qui avait fait tomber de la sauce piquante dans son riz, le rendant immangeable. Il était retourné dans sa chambre, la faim au ventre. C'était souvent comme ça durant ses années de lycée, chaque personne avec qui il partageait ses cours ou la résidence, le choisissait comme souffre-douleur, ou ne le voyait pas, ou encore lui pourrissait accidentellement ses journées. Quand il a été choisi comme trainee à la RK, il n'en revenait pas, il savait qu'il en mettrait plein la vue à ses bourreaux une fois que la gloire lui aurait souri. A présent, il était leader d'un groupe proche du sommet, un groupe de beaux garçons talentueux qui fait hurler des milliers de fans à chaque showcase… Il se sentait puissant d'être à la tête de cette bande de 12 jeunes prêts à tout pour conquérir le cœur de plus en plus de fans.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Ce lit n'était pas du tout confortable. Celui du dortoir était mille fois mieux… Avec qui pouvait-il partager cette affreuse chambre ?

« Coucou DongHae-hyung ! »fit la voix de Sunny.

Un poids s'écrasa sur son ventre, il venait de lui sauter dessus.

« Humpf ! HuanBei-ah…

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu fais la tête depuis l'entraînement.

- J'ai eu une dure journée.

- Tu veux un câlin ? C'est bien les câlins. »

DongHae appréciait beaucoup le maknae en titre du groupe M. Quand il était maussade, il était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement privilégié, Sunny faisait ça à tout le monde… Surtout Max. Le maknae devait avoir un faible pour son leader.

Il tendit les bras, et le jeune wushu du groupe se jeta sur lui pour le serrer très fort. Son pyjama panda sentait le propre et la mandarine. Il se laissa plonger dans ce parfum et la douceur de cette étreinte. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite des baisers dans son cou, tout aussi doux.

« HuanBei-ah, hn… arrêtes ça.

- Leader-hyung a besoin de tendresse. »

Une main aux longs doigts fins se glissa sous son T-shirt, il étouffa un soupir. Sunny glissa à côté de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air de chien battu, le même que Reo. DongHae ne sut quoi dire face à cet adorable panda.

« J'ai envie de jouer. » marmonna l'animal avant de faire un grand sourire.

Il poussa son hyung, le mettant sur le ventre.

« HuanBei ? »

Le fourbe monta à califourchon sur son dos et lui mit les mains devant la bouche.

« Attention, ça va faire boum… »

Il le sentit glisser pour se mettre sur ses cuisses. Un violent coup de reins de sa part le secoua.

« Boum. »

Il remit un autre coup dans son postérieur. Mais quel était ce jeu aux idées mal tournées ?!

« Boum ! »

Un autre coup. En plus de l'écraser, il l'humiliait, même si ce n'était qu'un innocent jeu… Pas si innocent que ça, se rendit-il compte en sentant les doigts de Sunny jouer avec l'élastique de son jogging. DongHae agrippa les draps et se pinça les lèvres d'agacement.

« HuanBei, dégage de là tout de suite.

- Non.

- J'irai le dire à Max et il te punira.

- Ah non !

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je suis fatigué.

- Tu joueras avec moi, demain ?

- Peut-être.

- Ok… Bonne nuit DongHae-hyung, répondit Sunny d'un ton docile. »

Le plus jeune quitta la chambre sans demander son reste. DongHae s'enfouit dans ses draps, à bout. Quel idiot de panda…

Plus tard, Max, Goan et Bao entrèrent dans la chambre. Visiblement, les chambres étaient classées par âge. Il imagina la frustration de SangHee et YongWoon séparés, le premier se retrouvant avec Yi, Sunny et Reo, le second avec Jiro, Si et Chen. Peut-être que le plus âgé des deux avait échangé sa place avec Yi. Pauvre Chen, dans la chambre du trio d'énergumènes…

Au milieu de la nuit, il sentit une présence sous ses draps.

« Que ..? bégaya-t-il.

- Chht. Ce n'est que moi, DongHae. »

Il reconnut la voix de Chen.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis pas le seul à venir squatter votre chambre, répondit le blond d'un ton agacé. »

Donghae regarda en direction des autres lits : celui de Goan était occupé par deux personnes, sûrement lui et Reo.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, hyung.

- Oh. Est-ce une raison pour me réveiller, stupide dongsaeng, plaisanta le brun ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec un air vicieux. »

Il était allongé sur lui, la tête sur son torse, même s'il était plus lourd et qu'il l'écrasait – décidément, c'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas déjà transformé en crêpe ou en compote.

« Je n'aime pas dormir sans toi, hyung.

- Moi non plus. Je t'aime tellement… »

Chen glissa vers le visage de DongHae pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Ces baisers étaient toujours empreints de délicatesse et de douceur. Très rarement fougueux, sauf quand la passion s'éprenait d'eux. Ce soir, ils étaient tous deux attirés par la douceur.

« J'ai envie de jouer. »

Toi aussi, demanda DongHae intérieurement ? Chen n'attendit pas de réponse pour glisser vers le bas du T-shirt de son ami, le soulever et faire courir ses lèvres sur sa ligne abdominale. Le plus âgé contracta les muscles de son ventre sous les chatouilles que ces petites affections lui procuraient.

« Chen-ah… »

Il remonta à nouveau, sa langue dessina le contour du mamelon brun de son hyung. Ce dernier émit un léger soupir, c'était un point faible que Chen savait exploiter à la perfection. Tout alla très vite, au grand désespoir de DongHae. Son dongsaeng descendit à nouveau, abaissa ses vêtements et prit son membre en main, le caressant de ses mains viriles. DongHae retint tout gémissement, il y avait des gens à moins de deux mètres de lui… Puis son sexe dressé fut entouré d'une chaleur agréable, celle de la bouche de son amant, une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Il ferma les yeux et avala sa salive avec difficulté, alors que le fameux mouvement de va-et-vient s'appliquait sur lui. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée… Ils finiraient tous par l'épuiser, un jour.

Le plaisir fut vite à son comble, il ne put retenir un grognement dans lequel il glissa le nom de son amant : FengChen.

Il rouvrit les yeux au moment de jouir, mais la chambre avait changé. Ce n'était pas celle de la résidence étudiante, mais celle du dortoir des KM-Reon. Enfin à la maison, pensa-t-il… La présence sous les draps était encore là. Il leva la couverture.

« Chen ! Comment oses-tu faire ça pendant mon sommeil, stupide chinois ?

- C'est toi qui m'as appelé, méchant coréen.

- Je te prierais de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucune tache.

- Ok, hyung… »

Chen s'essuya la bouche, passa sa langue aux alentours et remonta à côté de son ami.

« Tu rêvais de moi ?

- Oui… Comme souvent.

- Je ne te suffis pas en vrai ? Il faut que je sois constamment dans ton esprit, jusque dans ton subconscient ?

- Exactement. Et toi, tu rêves souvent de moi ?

- Quand j'en ai l'occasion. Je ne rêve pas souvent.

- Dommage. »

Ils échangèrent un bref baiser et Chen posa sa tête sur l'épaule de DongHae. Ils se rendormirent ensemble.

* * *

Mhaaan, bande de sales sales.

D. : Lui au moins il m'aime. TT_TT

Chen : 3

Sunny : Ani-oooo ! Moi je t'aime D-eomma. 3

Reo : Eommaaaaaa ! 3

Tu vois qu'on t'aime, DongHae. :3

D. : ... TT_TT Moi aussi je vous aiiiiime !


	14. DChen : Dentifrice

Okay, je pense que vous avez remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre D. et Chen. Ça se précise ici.

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction en me brossant les dents. :no comment:

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! (je sais que c'est le 2e rêve de Chen... Mais ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête quand je l'ai écrite... ._.)

* * *

Dentifrice

Tout le monde sait qu'avoir une bonne hygiène dentaire est très important. Ça l'est encore plus pour les idoles coréennes ! Chen n'oublie jamais cette règle. Tous les matins après un bon petit déjeuner, c'est la première chose qu'il fait. Ce matin-là était donc un matin comme les autres. Habillé, rassasié, coiffé vite-fait, il ne lui manquait plus que ça et quelques soins pour garder la peau belle et saine… Il n'était pas du genre à passer 5h à la salle de bain, mais ce matin, il était particulièrement lent. Sûrement à cause de l'entraînement de la veille.

« Chen-ah, bouge, y a des gens qui attendent pour la salle de bain, fit Jiro un peu énervé, la brosse à dent dans la bouche.

- Oui hyung… »

Jiro essuya un peu de dentifrice qu'il venait de baver, accélérant le mouvement de la brosse. D'un seul coup, il hoqueta, et s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo, toussant.

« Ça ne va pas, s'enquit Chen ?

- J'ai failli me faire dégueuler…

- Va doucement… »

Jiro soupira, brossa un dernier coup et cracha le dentifrice d'une façon qui dégoûta son dongsaeng. Ce dernier se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour nettoyer son soin. Jiro quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé. DongHae fit son entrée.

« Heeey, Chen-ah ! Comment ça va depuis quelques minutes ? »

Chen s'essuya le visage avec une serviette.

« J'suis pas en avance hyung…

- Mais si, c'est Jiro qu'est pressé, comme d'habitude. »

Le blond mit du dentifrice sur sa brosse et commença à brosser. D. s'approcha de lui en souriant.

« J'me disais y a pas longtemps… Une brosse à dent, c'est une sacrée métaphore. Une longue tige poilue, qui fait des va-et-vient dans ta bouche, et qui t'y laisse d'une substance blanche… »

Chen s'arrêta et regarda son hyung avec un air dégoûté.

« D-Hyung, fit-il la bouche pleine… C'est sale.

- Ça t'est jamais venu à l'esprit ?

- C'est une blague de collégien, ça.

- C'est SiYeol qui me l'a raconté y a pas longtemps.

- M'étonne pas… »

Chen était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait avec sa brosse, veillant à ne pas faire comme Jiro… D. le fixait avec un sourire étrange. Le blond soupira.

« Tu devrais te préparer, hyung.

- Tu me fais penser à de doux souvenirs.

- Oh ? »

Il fit mine de ne pas savoir de quels souvenirs il parlait. Au fond, il savait très bien, puisqu'il avait bien lancé le sujet… D-hyung commence à devenir aussi pervers que Jiro-hyung, pensa Chen.

Il sursauta au contact des doigts un peu froids de son ami sur sa taille.

« Hyung !

- J'ai un peu envie… »

Il stoppa à nouveau pour regarder son aîné. Quel manque de sérieux !

« C'est pas le moment…

- Oh si… »

DongHae le lâcha pour aller fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

« Maaais, hyung ! gémit Sunny auquel on avait fermé la porte au nez.

- Désolé fiston, mais papa a quelque chose à régler. Va voir à l'autre salle de bain.

- Ok papa… »

Le leader se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer, tout en se rapprochant de son dongsaeng. Il s'en approcha… de très près. Il se colla même à lui, à son dos, l'enlaçant par-derrière. Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou. Chen leva un peu les épaules, gêné. Il était sensible dans le cou…

« Hyung, arrêtes de jouer…

- J'ai envie de jouer avec FengChen.

- Jiro va crier qu'on est en retard.

- Il n'a rien à me dire, je suis le leader.

- On va être fatigués pour l'entraînement. Déjà que celui d'hier nous a pas mal crevé…

- On dira qu'on n'a pas assez dormi.

- Leader-hyung a toujours une solution… Hn… »

D. venait de glisser la main sous son T-shirt. Il se glissa entre son dongsaeng et le meuble. Chen sentit qu'on jouait avec son short, son boxer…

« HUM ! »

Il s'étouffa avec la mousse du dentifrice et la cracha sans le vouloir sur le miroir en face de lui.

« Hyung ! J'en ai mis partout !

- Pas encore.

- Mais..! Je voulais dire du dentifrice ! J'ai tout recraché !

- C'est pas dans ton habitude de tout recracher… Hein, Chen-ah ?

- Je… »

Il soupira, puis sourit. Ces remarques perverses étaient à la fois énervantes et amusantes. Autant rentrer dans le jeu, se dit-il.

« Non. J'avale toujours.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Moi aussi… »

Entre temps, le blond s'était senti durcir. DongHae avait bien empoigné son membre, et à présent, il faisait glisser sa langue tout le long.

« Hyung, c'est pas bon dès le matin… Je vais avoir envie de dormir après…

- C'est vrai que tu dors toujours après… Tant pis.

- Tu empêcheras Jiro-hyung de me gronder, hm ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Il sentit une vague de chaleur autour de son sexe, la chaleur buccale si douce de D… Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Ce petit goût d'interdit et la situation incongrue l'excitaient. Après tout, à quelques mètres d'eux, les autres membres étaient en train de se préparer sans se douter de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Non, c'était trop. Et D. s'y prenait bien, comme toujours… Chen craqua.

« DongHae… » couina-t-il.

Ce furent les deux seules syllabes qu'il put articuler. Déjà un spasme le tirailla entre les jambes, et il se sentit vidé… Aussi bien à cet endroit, que de toute énergie.

« Tout avalé. Comme promis. » fit D. d'en bas avec un air d'enfant qui venait de faire une bonne action.

Chen s'appuya un peu plus sur le meuble, s'affalant presque.

« Hyung, j'en peut plus…

- Ahh, tu n'es pas assez résistant, Chen-ah, fit DongHae en se relevant. Tu me feras le plaisir de nettoyer les cochonneries que t'as fait sur le miroir. »

Il lui tapota la joue et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant un Chen fatigué, barbouillé de mousse de dentifrice, affalé devant un miroir sale.

« D-hyung est sadique et pervers, marmonna-t-il…

- Oh ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Ça me blesse… »

Chen ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre au dortoir, dans son lit. C'était un rêve… Dans le lit d'à côté, qui était accolé au sien, D. le regardait avec un air triste.

« Suis-je si méchant ?

- … J'ai parlé en dormant ?

- Un peu. Tu as dit des choses étranges… mais vraies.

- Oh… »

Il se resserra contre son hyung.

« J'espère que Bao-hyung n'a pas entendu…

- Il dort encore. Je pense que non. »

DongHae déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son dongsaeng.

« … C'est vrai que tu avales toujours. »

Chen sourit. Il leva le visage vers son ami et mit son doigt devant ses lèvres, esquissant un léger clin d'œil.

* * *

**Hem hem. Okay, là c'est complètement obvious, on est bien d'accord. Maaaais, j'ai quand même prévu une histoire complète uniquement pour eux ! Je vous la proposerai dès qu'elle sera écrite (logique.)**

**Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre prévu du recueil. Cependant, je ne le note pas "Complet", des petits idées cheloues peuvent encore émerger de ma tête. Et je vous laisse la possibilité de me donner des idées (pairings EXO ou KM) !**

**Alors... Envie d'autres pairings ? Faites-le savoir en review ! :3**


End file.
